The Tale of The Panda and Tiger
by RageMaster
Summary: Po has defeated Lord Shen and once again saved China. But when he discovers that his real father is alive and well, his whole world turns upside down. He goes on a quest of awesomeness to seek his father and the surviving Pandas and he discovers what it really means to be The Dragon Warrior! Rated "M", just in case. PoxTigress! [!COMPLETED!]
1. Ch1, The Journey Home

_**I have decided that every time before I get into a fanfic, I'll give you guys my opinion on the actual movie/game/whatever I'm doing a fanfic on. It won't just be me saying if it's good or not, but it will be a rather detailed mini-review. There will definitely be people who disagree with me on some if the things I say, but it is just my opinion. So please, no haters. **_

_**Personally, I have and always will be a huge cartoon/anime fan. I absolutely loved Kung Fu Panda 1&2, all the actors that have been picked fill the role perfectly and the story is very well done as well. **__**There are a few things I would like to see in any future Kung Fu Panda movies, such as, a deeper look into the origins of the Furious Five, Master Shifu and possibly Master Oogway. But above all of that, I want to see Po and Tigress get together! They're just perfect for each other and it would be so heartwarming and hilarious to see them as a couple. According to good old Mr Google, there are another 4-5 Kung Fu Panda movies scheduled, but I'm guessing that it will just be another movie and one split up into 2/3 parts. Which is just stupid and pointless in my opinion, but it's been getting increasingly popular for some reason. Hopefully we will be seeing PoxTigress on the big screen soon. I'm going to shut up and let you enjoy my story now. **_

* * *

**Chapter 1, The Journey Home**

Po had saved not only China, but Kung fu as well from Lord Shen. He had gained the respect and gratitude of Gongmen city, and of Masters Storming Ox and Croc. The city had sustained many wounds from Po's battle with Shen, but they would rebuild easily. However, now that Po had the Furious Five had done their job: they had to return to the Valley Of Peace. Po, Master Shifu and the Five said their goodbyes their many fans and to the remnants of the kung fu council, as they left for their home.

It had been a very exhausting adventure for the group of kung fu masters. While they were travelling back to the valley, in their boat, they were getting some much needed rest. All except Po, he was sitting outside: contemplating on the events that occurred. He had attained inner peace, but he still could not help but feel sad. He never knew his real parents, how could he mourn people he had never known. In spite of this he still felt a pain in his heart. The panda stared aimlessly at the argent moon, trying to make the pain fade away.

Master Tigress had woken up; her throat was dry and needed something to clear it before she could enjoy much needed sleep. She walked over to her belongings and relished in some refreshing cold milk. As she was about to go back to bed, she noticed the giant panda outside, sitting all by himself. She did not know Po as long as she had the rest of the Five, but she was close enough to him to know when he needed someone to talk to. Tigress was about to walk outside and comfort the giant panda but was stopped in her tracks when she heard Master Shifu's voice.

"Going somewhere, Tigress?" Master Shifu asked with a curious smile on his face, while standing infront of his room and while holding his late Master's staff. He knew that she wanted to go to Po, but was intrigued to see what Tigress would say.

"Master Shifu...uh...I-I was just going to...Um...Get some f-fresh air. That's all!" Tigress' loss of words made the red panda laugh, as he observed how the feline was being slowly overwhelmed with embarrassment. She was rubbing here paws, uncertain why Shifu was laughing.

"Tigress please, I may be old but I'm not stupid" Master Shifu said as he walked towards the feline, but was looking at the lonely panda outside

"I simply wanted to..." Tigress tried to make up some sort of excuse, but was stopped midway through her sentance by the red panda, who had an ever increasing smile on his face.

He had raised Tigress as his own, and though they did not do much more than train together, he could read Tigress like a book. He saw right through her attempt to change the conversation, to save the feline from embarrassing herself.

"You care for him don't you, more than a friend I mean?"

Tigress' eyes widened. She did not know what to say, or what to do. She had focused all her time on training and kung fu, and had bottled up her emotions; revealing them to no one else but herself, and at times Master Shifu. Yet, she felt a strange feeling begin to wrap itself around her: a feeling she had never experienced before. It made her paws sweat, her legs wobbled and her heart beat at an increasing. But before she could even begin to consider what this new feeling was; her mouth opened and she felt words come out, against her will.

"That's obsered! How can one care for a pathetic fat panda. He treats everything like a joke and made a mockery of kung fu!"

Tigress did not mean to say these hurtful words. Truth be told, when Po came into her life she felt alive once more. She and the rest of the five had forgotten what it was like to have fun. Po reminded them of the joy they had excluded from their life, and for that she wanted to thank him. But could never find the right words to use, so she could show Po how grateful she was. Master Shifu still carried that huge grin on his face, and lifted an eyebrow as he said.

"Then why have you turned red?"

"I..."

Tigress had not realised it, but her face was overwhelmed by a sea of red. As she opened her mouth the moonlight, which was glistening through the door to their boat's sleeping quarters, was blotted out by a round and fury shadow. Po had walked back in and saw Master Shifu and Tigress still awake.

"Hey, guys, what are we talking about?"

Tigress was bewildered when Po walked through the door. Despite her facial expression, she was relieved that Po did not hear their discussion. Master Shifu decided that he had flustered Tigress enough for one night, and quickly saved her from further embarrassment.

"Don't worry Po; I'm sure you'll find out soon. Anyway, it's late and we should go back to bed"

Tigress rushed away from the two of them, before Shifu had even finished his sentence: avoiding eye contact with either of the warriors. Her whole face was still red and she did not want Po to get any ideas. The red panda simply looked at Po with a smile before he retired to his quarters as well. As for Po, he had no clue as to what happened, as usual. He just shrugged his shoulders and went on to his room too.

* * *

_**So**** this is pretty much my first story, go easy on the new guy :). I have read some of your reviews and would like to thank you for the positive feedback and advice. I will try to upload new chapters as quickly as I can, but at the moment, I'm struggling to squeeze in time for the story in my busy schedule. Keep those reviews** **coming!**_


	2. Ch2, Let's take a walk

**Chapter 2, Let's take a walk**

The group of kung fu warriors had finally returned to their home, The Valley of Peace. Winter was coming; a cool chill had was being carried throughout the valley by the ever increasing wind. The graceful songs of the birds were no longer present, the trees had lost their majestic leaves, city folk had begun to wear warmer clothes, everyone was stocking up on supplies and the atmosphere was busier than ever.

This all changed as soon as Master Shifu and his Kung fu warriors walked through the main gates. Crowds gathered around them, giving the group the hero's welcome they deserved. Master Shifu and the Five gave a graceful bow then proceeded through the huge crowd. Before they even got close to the Jade Palace, Master Shifu did a quick head count and noticed Po had failed to keep up, like always.

"Panda, hurry up!" Master Shifu turned towards the main gates, waiting for Po to reach him.

"...Sorry...Master...I...I...just give me a sec" Po collapsed to the floor when he walked through the city gates, struggling to breath. Master Shifu sighed and shook his head, as he walked towards Po.

"Come now Po, it was only a small hill"

"Small? That hill is worse than Tai Lung" Po somehow found enough strength to sit up and resume the conversation with Master Shifu. The red panda let a smile slip through as he helped Po up. Before the two could converse further, Po's gaze turned towards a familiar voice. It was Mr Ping; he was running towards Po with open wings overjoyed at the sight of his son. Equally as overjoyed Po dropped his backpack and grabbed his father, as they engaged in an emotional hug.

"My son, I thought that you'd never come back" Mr Ping said, while having to hold back tears of happiness

"I would never do that, ever!" Po said as he hugged his father tighter, pulling him further into his plush fur.

Master Shifu was happy to witness this heart warming father-son moment, but knew that he shouldn't smear this it with his presence. So he carried on without Po.

"Po I would like you to meet me at the training hall, when you finish with Mr Ping. There is something I want to tell you and the Five."

"Yes, Master" Po looked at MAster Shifu as he was walking away, and as he put his father down

"So Po, why don't you tell me about your adventure while I make us some nice noodle soup?"

Po could not wait to tell Mr Ping about his quest of awesomeness. How he met with the Kung Fu Council, how he attained inner peace and every little detail in-between. However, as Po was trying to figure out where to start, he remembered that he also discovered his own origin. As he picked up his backpack and began walking with Mr Ping to their noodle shop, Po decided to tell his father the truth:

"So many things happened, while I and the Five were saving China, and I also found out who I really am."

Mr Ping felt his heart ache. He thought back to that horrible moment when he told Po that he is not really his father. Even though Po did not come from a goose egg, he considered him a son. A son he loves and does not want to lose.

"Oh? So...w-who are you, Po?" Mr Ping stopped frozen in his tracks. He was afraid that Po will tell him that he hates him, or that he is going to go live with his real parents. The goose nervously turned around, this time having to hold back tears of melancholy, and asked:

Po kneeled down, so that he was at the same level as his dad "I'm your son, dad" the panda proudly proclaimed, while allowing a single tear do moist the side of his face.

Mr Ping did not keep back any of his tears, he was overwhelmed by emotion and did not say anything. Instead, he jumped up and gave Po another hug, so relieved and happy at his answer.

"How about we make that soup together, dad?" Po said while still embracing his father in and even more emotional hug.

"I would love that, son"

* * *

Everyone had met in the hall of heroes, per Master Shifu's request. They were all sitting in the lotus position, awaiting for Shifu to reveal why he wanted to speak to them. However, they could not begin their meeting straight away, as Po was still no where to be seen. They began to examine the various Kung Fu artifacts, but when a very exhausted panda came running through the doors, everyone turned to see why he was so late. After spending several hours with his dad, Po finally met up with Master Shifu and the Five. He walked into the hall and, to everyone else's surprise, took a seat next to Tigress. The feline was more than happy to allow Po to sit next to her, she smiled and shifted to the side as the giant panda sat down next to her.

"Ah Po, so glad you decided to join us" Master Shifu said in a very annoyed tone, Po was an extra thirty minutes late for their meeting.

"Sorry, Master. I had to save a group of children from..." the panda nervously tried to make up some excuse, but Master Shifu had none him long enough to be able to tell what really happened.

"You got out of breath climbing the stairs again, didn't you?" Master Shifu said as he lowered his eyelids.

"Yeah" Po looked to the floor abashed, as the rest of the Kung Fu Masters, including Tigress, began to laugh under their breaths

"Anyway back to the reason I gathered the six of you here" Master Shifu begna to pace up and down the spot he was standing in. "I am very proud of you all; you saved China and Kung Fu. However, I think that you gain most of the credit, Po."

The panda looked towards Master Shifu, confused about his remark

"You defeated Lord Shen, attained inner peace, at such a young age. But above all you saved your friends from certain death"

"Well, what kind of Dragon Warrior would I be if I didn't save the day?" said Po as he rubbed the back if his head, with a beam on his face. But he did all of this as he looked at Tigress, who did not notice the panda's gaze. Po felt an even brighter beam make it's way on his face. The panda felt himself slowly melting at the sight of Tigress, in his mind, she was the most beautiful, deadly and awesome feline in the whole world. Master Shifu saw this and chuckled as he remembered their journey back from Gongmen City, he then continued his speech, before Po became completely lost in the trance Tigress' beauty had pu him in.

"Because of your heroics, I have decided to let you do as you please on weekends"

The six Masters looked at Shifu with surprise, even Po broke free of his trance when he heard this. The red panda had never even spoke about the idea, let alone consider it, now all of a sudden he is allowing them to do it. Everyone was so happy, they all wanted the free time and needed it badly. Their excitement was so overwhelming that they couldn't even speak; after a short and awkward pause, Monkey managed to say:

"You mean?"

"Yes Monkey, you now have to train extra hard to make up for the two days you have lost."

"Thant's not what I was thinking" Monkey thought to himself, as he raised an eyebrow towards Shifu.

"But Master, today is Saturday"

"Well then that is lucky you, isn't it, Viper?"

Everyone was so happy about Master Shifu's decision; they could finally have time to themselves. Everyone, including Master Shifu, left the hall eager to enjoy themselves, everyone except Master Tigress. She had always worked hard on her meditation and training; that's all she knew. Tigress did not know what else she could occupy her time with. She just sat there on her own staring aimlessly at the floor, saddened by the fact that all of her friends had things they could do; other than Kung Fu. The feline turned around when she felt a paw on her shoulder.

"You okay, Tigress?" asked Po as he kneeled down next to Tigress, eager to find out why she did not dash off as everyone else.

"Po, what are you doing here? I thought that you were leaving with the others." the feline asked, though she did not want Po to leave. He was the only person who she could open up to and speak about anything. Everytime she would see Po, or hear his adorable laugh, Tigress would immediately feel happines and joy; forgeting all the things that had put her in such a saddened state of mind.

"Well I was, but then I saw that you were still here. So I wanted to check on you" Po said with a gentle and comforting voice.

"Well I was just..." Po moved closer to Tigress, eager to comfort her as she did for him on the boat. She looked into Po's eyes uncertain whether to tell him about her predicament.

"Tigress, don't worry, whatever it is I'll listen. I won't tell anyone else, I promise."

Tigress was reassured when Po said this. She had always kept her emotions to herself; on the rare occasions when she didn't, she would only show them to Master Shifum or Po.

"Well it's just that everyone else, apart from me, has something other than Kung Fu to occupy their time. Monkey and Mantis have always been best friends; no doubt they'll find something to do. Crane and Viper will probably compete to see who is the faster of the two. Master Shifu will go meet up with old friends, and me? I have no one and nothing else to do"

Po was a bit overwhelmed by Tigress' confession. He had always thought that she was hardcore, and that emotions did not play a part in her life, but he saw a different side to her. He saw a person who had occupied herself with Kung Fu so much, that she forgot how to have fun. Po was determined to remind her.

"That's not true Tigress, you have me. How about you and me spend the rest of the afternoon together? I promise you that you'll enjoy it"

Tigress was bewildered by Po's suggestion. She began to experience the same feeling she had on the boat, still clueless as to what it was: she felt her face turning red, her heart beat at an increasing rate, a warm sensation began to wrap around her. She had never felt this strange new emotion before, but she liked it.

"I would love that Po, thank you." Tigress stood up, ardent to enjoy the afternoon with Po.

"Um...Tigress"

"Yes Po?"

"Are we holding paws?"

Tigress hadn't realised it, but Po's paw had met hers while they were talking. How didn't she notice, did it feel so natural that she did not realise it herself? The panda stood up as Tigress let go of him and turned her head to the side, her cheeks had turned so red that it was visible through her fur, but was smiling.

"Sorry Po, I didn't realise. I hope it didn't make you uncomfortable."

"No, it's ok. I didn't realise it myself"

The two were unsure of what to make of the situation. They both looked into each other's eyes, jade green and crimson red; two completely different colours, yet they could not stop looking at each other.

"How about we go for a walk, Tigress?"

"Yes Po, let's do that"

* * *

_**Well that's chapter 2, sorry if I take too long to upload; I like to take my time with stories. Hope you enjoy it, remember to review!**_


	3. Ch3, A day off

**Chapter 3, A day off**

The day was still young; the sun was holding its position atop of the sky. Animals were still present on the streets, going about their daily business. The chill of the winter breeze was also present, along with the gentle wind which was carrying it. Clouds were visible in the turquoise sky, but the sun's radiant light was still shining through them.

Po and Tigress' walk had led them to the markets; they were not paying attention to all the shopkeepers that were offering them their merchandise. Instead they were simply enjoying each other's company, and heading wherever their little stroll took them.

"Then the sheep said: Yeah? Well think of it this way...shut up!"

Tigress laughed at another of Po's jokes. She had gotten closer to him, since he came into her life. But she never knew that the pathetic, fat panda she once detested was so funny and interesting. Po had never seen Tigress laugh; the panda was reluctant when he told her his first joke, he was afraid that she would call him stupid or some other, more colorful, insult. It was nice to find out that Tigress had a sense of humour, underneath all the hardcore kung fu.

"Wow Po, I never realised how funny you are" Tigress said with a giggle, as she cupped her face with her paws.

"Thanks, to be honest my dad told me most of the jokes" Po rubbed the back of his head and waved his other arm downwards, happy that Tigress laughed at his jokes.

"I doubt he shared them with others, as well as you do"

Po smiled at Tigress, as they carried on in their little walk. Despite the fact that they were focused on their conversations, and each other, the noisy atmosphere of the markets was making it difficult for them to keep their focus.

"Say Po, it's a little chaotic here. How about we go somewhere else?" Tigress asked as she gestured in the opposite direction they had come from

"Okay, sure. But where do you want to go, Tigress?"

"How about the forest near the Jade Palace"

"Okay, to the forest it is"

After a short journey to their destination, Po and Tigress arrived at the forest the feline was talking about. Po scanned the area with surprise; he never knew that such a beautiful and isolated place was right under the valley. The trees' leaves had all fallen on the ground, creating a vast blanket of amber and scarlet. The sun was shining through the branches of the trees, illuminating the little pocket of paradise. Po was not the brightest person in China, but even he could imagine how beautiful this place must be during the other seasons, of the year.

"Wow, Tigress. I never knew that this place was here" said the panda with an amazed look on his face, as he slowly took two steps into the forest, still looking around.

"I don't think anyone else knows about it, apart from me and Master Shifu. He used to take me here, when I was a little girl. As time passed, we both became more and more focused on training, and we just...forgot about it." Tigress sais as she also took a few steps into the forest, and remembered all the wonderful memroies she cherrished so much, of her and Shifu spending some father-daughter time in this little paradise.

"Well I can tell that this place means a lot to you. Thank you for showing it to me." Po turned around and said, with a warm smile and a sparkle in his eyes.

"You're welcome, Po"

The two Masters shared a smile, thankful and happy for placing such trust in each other. They did not realise it, but they had spent almost the whole day together.

"So what did you and Master Shifu do, when you got here?" the pand asked as he looked around for broken practice dummies or discarded kung fu scrolls.

"A lot of things, actually. Sometimes we would have a pick nick, sometimes we meditated. On occasions, we even played tag"

"Wait, wait. You and Master Shifu played tag?" Po said as he held his paws up, strugling to imagine Tigress and Shifu astually having fun, and doing activities other than Kung Fu. He knew that Shifu had raised Tigress, but he never knew that they actually had fun together. After witnessing the surprised smile on Po's face, Tigress playfully said.

"I'll have you know that I'm very good at it. Probably the best" the feline put her paws on her hips

The panda walked up to Tigress, eager to put her words to the test.

"Is that so? Well, in that case...TAG, YOU'RE IT!"

Po bolted away from Tigress, as fast as the words reached her ears. She was surprised at the panda's speed, but wasted little time before she chased after him. The two's laughter echoed throughout the trees, Po was managing to evade Tigress; she had to drop down on all fours, just to keep up with him. They were enjoying their little game, and Po was rather proud of himself that for managing to keep away from Tigress. All that time spent training had bolstered his stamina.

"What's wrong Tigress; you want me to slow down?" the panda swerved around, dodgin several trees and increasing the distance between him and Tigress.

"Don't get cocky, Po. I was going easy on you, not anymore"

As the words came out of Tigress' mouth, she pounced off the ground and straight towards Po. The panda was still running, but when the sound of Tigress paws and feet disappeared, he turned around. The panda looked upwards, the huge grin on his face now disappeaing, he saw Tigress coming at him and he could not do anything to dodge her. She was coming at such a speed that she took Po, and herself, to the ground; rolling down a small slope. The two lay next to each other on the floor, sharing a laugh at what just happened. Tigress turned her head towards Po, bearing a proud, and playful, smile.

"You're it, Po" she giggled and put one paw under her head, while bringing the other up to her chest.

"Ok I admit, you really are the best at this" Po surrendered and also turned to face Tigress, panting after his sudden defeat.

"You were pretty good yourself, Po. I didn't know you could run that fast"

"Well, I guess it's due to all the Kung Fu I've been doing"

"Yeah, I guess so"

The two stood up, brushing the leaves off from themselves. They were still smiling and looked into each other's eyes, jade Green and crimson red met once more, causing both of them to share the same exact feeling, the one Tigress still could not define. Their moment together was smeared when Tigress turned her gaze towards the horizon. Their game of tag lasted a lot longer than they thought; the sun was preparing to set. Its florescent yellow glow had become fiery red. With disappointment in her voice, Tigress said:

"We should head back now, it's getting late" Tigress looked to the floor dissapointed, she then slowly began to walk back towards the Jade Palace.

Po also turned towards the horizon, disappointment also made its way into him. He knew that they should probably head back, but he was enjoying himself far too much to let it end so quickly.

"Not yet Tigress, there is one more place I want us to go to" The panda caught up with Tigress and grabbed her paw.

"Where's that, Po? asked the feline as the panda slowly pulled her through the forest.

"Come on, I'll show you"

The two then ran out of the forest together, but what they did not realise, is that they had the rest of the Five watching them during their time in the forest. They were watching from a distance, easily able to see through the trees and eavesdrop on Po and Tigress' conversation.

"Guys, please tell me that you just saw that?" the avian asked, after bringin his jaw back up, it had dropped as far as when he saw Po hug Tigress back at Gongmen city.

"Yes, Crane. We did!" the serpent nodded and then shook the shock from her eyes. "I think that it's sweet" she said as she smiled to herself

"I say that we follow them, and see what they do next" the insect hopped off of Crane's hat, he then began to walk towards the Jade Palace.

"Mantis, that would be very rude!" the serpent said after slithering infront of Mantis, blocking his path towards the palace" We are their friends; we shouldn't intervene on their relationship!"

"Who said they are in a relationship? But I agree with Mantis, let's go and see what they're up to" Monkey said as he turned towards Viper

"Not you too, Monkey."

"Yeah I'm with them on this one, Viper. Besides aren't you a little curious?"

"Yes I am, Crane. But we still should spy on them!"

"You didn't have a problem doing thirty minutes ago"

"Well yeah, but..."

Monkey, Mantis and Crane knew that Viper would eventually give in to temptation. They all crossed their arms and tilted their heads causing Viper to finnaly give in.

"Fine, let's go before we lose track of them"

The four masters dispersed in the same direction, catching up with Po and Tigress but keeping their presence hidden. The panda and tiger arrived at the sacred peach tree. Like the others, it had lost its majestic white leaves. But the view is what Po wanted to show Tigress. The sunset overlooked the entire valley; its residents had begun to head into their homes and the market was slowly closing for the day. Po and Tigress sat the edge of the cliff, inches away from each other.

"I had an amazing day today, Po"

"Me too, Tigress"

They both just stared at the beautiful picture in front of them; Tigress had visited the sacred peach tree before but never noticed how stunning the place is.

"Thank you for showing me how to have fun" the feline turned towards the panda and rested her head on his shoulder, causing him to severly blush.

"You do know how to have fun, Tigress. You just needed someone to remind you." Po returned an answer as he rested his head ontop of Tigress'. Po did not want this day to end; he was having so much fun. But when he saw Tigress yawning, he realised that it's probably time to go to back to the Jade Palace.

"Maybe we should head inside now, Tigress"

"Yeah I think we should. Don't worry; we have the whole of tomorrow together."

The two stood up and made their way back to the Palace. The rest of the Five were watching from the distance, as Po and Tigress went inside.

"I just can't get over how cute they are. I could tell they had feelings for one another, since that whole ordeal with Shen" the serpent let out a very girly squeal and then turned to face her friends, hoping that they will share the same emotion.

"Perhaps we should wait until tomorrow before we jump to conclusions, Viper."

"Well in any case Monkey, I'm sticking with my theory. Anyway, we should get some sleep as well; it's been a long day." The four friends all agreed with Viper, and then proceeded to the sleeping quarters.

Po and Tigress arrived outside their rooms. They turned towards each other, still finding it difficult to say good night.

"Promise me that we'll have more moments like that, Po; just the two of us, having fun."

"I promise Tigress, and next time I won't let you take me down that easily"

The feline giggled, then opened the door her room. But before Tigress went inside, she turned back at Po and gave him a peck on the cheek. The panda stood in the hallway on his own, holding his cheek. He could not believe everything that happened today. Po walked into his room, closing the door behind him; he lay in his bed and began to contemplate on the day's events. But as he turned to his side, he jumped up in shock as he saw Mantis was there.

"Oh gods Mantis, you scared me!" he said as he sat up, holding his chest as if his heart was about to jump out.

"Sorry big guy, I just wanted to talk" the insect hoped onto the panda's shoulder.

"It's a bit late, but okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Oh I don't know, how about you and Tigress?"

Po felt his face turning red and felt sweat beginning to drip down his neck. He swallowed down a ball of nervousness, as he asked.

"What about me and Tigress?"

"Oh c'mon Po, it's a bit obvious. I mean how many times have you seen Tigress hug someone; like she did you while we were at Gongmet City? Then you hugged her, and she didn't even look like she wanted to tear your face off"

Mantis said this mouthful as he hopped onto Po's other shoulder. Despite him wanting show Mantis his feelings, he kept his mouth firmly shut.

"C'mon big guy, I can keep a secret" Mantis put one of his claws on Po's neck, trying to persuade his friend to open up.

"Okay, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone; especially Tigress!" Po said with a firm tone, as he shook his index finger at Mantis while bearing a serious face

"So you do like her?"

Po looked at the ground and smiled. He never told anyone how he felt about Tigress, not even his dad. But he trusted that Mantis would keep his word. Po felt a warm feeling wrap itself around him, his heart beat at an increasing rate and his face grew even redder.

"I love her"

Mantis' eyes widened, he could not believe what Po just said.

"What did you just say?"

"I love her, Mantis. I always have; from the moment I came to the Jade Palace and saw her in person." Po turned his gaze back towards Mantis. The insect could tell by the seriousness in his tone and face that the panda was not joking with him.

"Why don't you tell her then?"

"C'mon Mantis, do you really think that Tigress would fall for someone like me? She's a beautiful and powerful kung fu master, and I'm just an ugly fat panda who needs food to motivate him in a fight. We are complete opposites!"

"Sometimes opposites attract, Po. Love is such a simple, four letter word. Yet it can mean the most complicated things, and be defined in four thousand different ways."

"Yeah, but the problem is that I'm certain she doesn't feel the same way."

"You can't say that until you tell her how you feel, big guy. No one ever fell in love without being a little bit brave."

Po was surprised at what Mantis just told him. The insect's words gave Po hope, he thought to himself that maybe he's right. As the two friends carried on their quiet conversation, in the other room, Tigress was rolling around at her bed still bewildered at this unknown emotion she was experiencing. So many things were going through her mind; she had never felt this way about anyone. Why does it have to be so hard?

"I don't understand it, why do I feel this way about him? He's just a pathetic, fat panda who treats everything like a joke...and has pretty eyes"

Tigress could not believe what she just said; she just complimented Po's appearance. The strange new feeling was hammering her heart. She smiled to herself and said

"I'm going to tell him, I have to. I risk going crazy if I don't. Master Shifu is going to hate me in the morning".

The feline then driffted off into a deep sleep, she then slipped into an even deeper reverie. Tigress' dream had taken her into an open field, it was a sapphire like radiant day, with the many birds gracefully signing their breathtaking songs. The feline began to walk through the grass field, her paws scraping the tips of the blades. She felt the wind brush through her fur, causing the feline to let out a quiet purr as she enjoyed the wonderful scenery. As Tigress was walking, she noticed a panda in the distance, she shouted "PO!" and began running towards him, arms open and ready to imbrace him in a warm and emotional hug. As she got closer and closer, the panda was yet to turn around, or show any signs of life. When she was inches away from him, Po set aflame, along with the entire field. The sapphire like radiant day quickly turned into an ongoing onslaught of needle like rain, and the birds became unsigthly black bats, screaming songs from hell. The fire surounded Tigress, now trapped, the feline tried to find a way to escape but couldn't. Her mind then became swarmmed by the memory of Po, in Gongmen city; when she thought that he had died. The feline was never more horrified and scared in her entire life, the fire then began to close in.

"NO!" she woke up screaming, and panting heavily. It took her several minutes before she realised wher she was, and that it was all just a terrible nightmare. But everything seemed so vivid and real, the field, the fire...the emotions. Overwhelmed, Tigress put both paws on her face, trying to conceal her saddened character and tears.

"Tigress, is everything ok in there?" asked Po as he knocked on the feline's door, her screams and cries had woke him up, and caused a great deal of concern. Tigress did not answer Po's question, instead she just tried to wipe away the tears with he arm.

"Is it ok if I come in?"

"...Y-yes..." Tigress managed to whimper out a single word.

The panda quietly opened the door, making sure that no one else found out that he was going into Tigress' room in the middle of the night. As he walke in, shutting the door behind him, and looked towards Tigress, his heart sank as he saw the feline in the state she was in.

"Tigress, what's wrong?" Po asked as he knelt down next to Tigress, and put a paw on hers.

"I...I had a nightmare...i-it was terrible, Po" the feline continued to cry as he began to squeeze the panda's paw.

"What was it about?" Po asked, trying to comfort the distressed feline

"It...I just wan't to forget about it" Tigress wanted to tell Po everything, the dream and her feelings about him, but she was still in shock and could barely get a sentance together.

"Whatever it was, remember that it was just a nightmare. Nothing that bad will ever happen to you, I'll make sure of it" Po said with a warm smile, making the feline's worries slowly fade. As he saw a smile make it's way onto her face, Po was certain that she would now be able to get back to sleep, he stood up and began to make his way to the door. As she saw the panda walk away from her, Tigress could feel that heart piercing fear latch itself onto her again.

"Po!" she said, almost begining to cry again.

"Yes, Tigress?" he turned around just as he put a paw on the door.

"Could you...could you please stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone!" this time the feline looked up at Po, her eyes were red from the crying and the fur on her cheeks was moist from the tears.

"I..." Po did not mean to say this, he was so overjoyed by the fact that the women he loved wanted to be with him for the night, not in that way of course, that he wanted to imediately jump in the bed with her and tightly wrap his arms around her. But he was also reluctant to, what if one of the Five, or worse, Master Shifu walked in? He certainly did not want anyone to find out about his feelings for Tigress, or to be hospitalized.

"Please!" The feline looked down at her bed sheets, tightly griping them with her paws and letting a single tear drip down the side of her cheek. She held her eyes shut, not wanting to let Po see her like this. Before she could say anything else, she felt Po's soft paw cup her chin and wipe away the tear.

"Ok" was the only word the panda say as he sat down next to her, and looked straight into her eyes. She then moved over so Po could have some space, the panda lay on his back next to the feline and pulled enough of the sheet over him so that they could both be covered, and keep warm from the winter chill. The feline turned her back to the panda, making him think that she was falling asleep, but she began to shake and whimper. After seeing this, Po gently wrapped his arm around Tigress' waist and began to slowly pull her towards him.

"Shhh, it's ok I've got you, Tigress" He whispered into her ear. At first, the feline flinched from his soft and warm touch. But after merely a second, she turned around and allowed her muzzle to rest in Po's neck and embraced the hug. The fear and saddnes now completely gone, Tigress smiled and whispered "Goodnight, Po"

"Goodnight, kitten" Po said, causing Tigress to giggle slightly. They then both drifted off into a peacful, nightmare free, sleep.

* * *

_**Well guys, there is chapter 3. I know I have mainly be focusing on the PoxTigress part of my tale, but I promise I'll get into the adventure part. See you next chapter and remember to review!**_


	4. Ch4, The Letter

**Chapter 4, The Letter**

Tigress opened her eyes, as she felt a cold chill run down her fur, The feline searched for Po; there was no sign of the panda, he probably got up early and left her room so that no one could see that the two had shared a bed. She got up and opened her window, before her was a blanket of ivory. Snow had fallen over night, covering the entire valley. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes she headed towards her wardrobe, she put on her usual clothes and washed her face; preparing for another day with Po. Last night Tigress had made up her mind, she had to tell Po how she felt about him. She walked out of her room and headed towards the kitchen, the usual place Po was each morning. The feline entered the kitchen, scanning the room for Po, but the panda was nowhere to be seen. Instead it was just the rest of the Furious Five, and they were all looking at her with a smile. They all knew about how she spent yesterday afternoon with Po, they could barely contain their excitement.

"Good morning, Tigress" Crane said as he swalloed a mouthful of his breakfast

"Good morning, Crane. Have you seen Po?" the feline returned the pleasantry without even looking at the avian; she was busy scanning the kitchen for Po

"I think that he's in the Hall of Heroes, with Master Shifu. Why do you need him?" Monkey gestured towards the Hall of Heroes

"There's something me and him need to talk about"

Tigress left her fellow Masters, heading for the Hall of Heroes. They all waited for Tigress to leave the room, before they engaged in conversation. As soon as the feline closed the door behind her, Viper gasped with excitement and said:

"Gods, do you think she is going to ask him out?

"I don't know, it's not really Tigress's style" Monkey continued with his pessimism

"Don't be so pessimistic, Monkey" the serpent hissed

"Guys, don't jump to conclusions. We'll all just have to wait and see." the avian stopped the two from engaging into an argument

"Maybe one of us already knows the outcome, Viper" Mantis proudly chuckled from the corner, as he took a bite from the leftover noodles

"What makes you say that, Mantis?"

"Well I promised to keep a secret, and I always keep my promises. But I and Po had a little chat last night, let's leave it at that."

The insect said with a proud smile on his face, he then proceeded to eat his breakfast. Crane, Monkey and Viper looked at him with raised eyebrows, they wanted to know what Po and Mantis talked about. But they knew the insect very well, and knew that he would keep his mouth firmly shut. The only thing the group of Master could do is wait.

Tigress was approaching the Hall of Heroes; she was experiencing both excitement and delirium. She was so happy that she was about to tell Po about her feelings. But she was uncertain how to tell him, or if he would feel the same way. Regardless, Tigress reached the Hall of Heroes and took a deep breath before entering. As she opened the doors, she caught Master Shifu and Po in the middle of a heated conversation.

"Po, anyone could have sent this. How do you know it's not fake?" the red panda shook the letter infront of Po.

"I don't, but this may be the only chance I have" Po said as he snatched the letter from Shifu's hand.

"Po, no one has ever reached the Chen Rong valley. If you go on this journey, you might not return. Do you really want to put your life at risk, just for a slim chance that the letter might be genuine?"

"Yes I do, Master Shifu" Po said with clear determination in his eyes. Master Shifu could see this, so he did not waist his breath in an argument.

"If you wish do go on this suicide mission, I will not stop you. But I will not risk the safety of the rest of my students. If you go, you go alone"

"That's the last thing I want you to do, Master. All I require is a few supplies"

"Very well, Po. Help yourself to whatever is in the armoury, I hope you find what you are looking for and that you come back alive"

The two of them stopped their exchange when they saw Tigress.

"Po, Master Shifu. I am sorry; I did not mean to interrupt." Tigress said as she bowed to the two

"It's okay Tigress, me and Po where just finishing" The red panda proceeded to walk out from the Hall, leaving the two alone. Whatever he and Po were talking about, it left both of them very agitated.

"Po, is everything okay?" Tigress asked as she walked over to the panda.

"This letter came for me this morning, Tigress." He handed over the letter to Tigress. She could tell, by the look on Po's face, that whatever its contents were it was very serious. The feline took the letter and proceeded to read it:

_Dear Po,_

_News of your heroic actions has reached the furthest corners of China. One of those corners is my home; our home. You have no reasons to believe what I am about to tell you, but please you have to. My name is Zanshi and I am your father. I send you this letter from Chen Rong valley; I am pleased to tell you that Lord Shen's genocide was not successful. Some of the pandas, including me, managed to survive and escape. We lead a peaceful and secluded life here, free from the burdens of the world. There are so many things we need to discuss, that's why I'm asking you to travel to Chen Rong valley. I know this must seem so unreal to you, but I need you to trust me, Po. If you do wish to travel to us, I am attaching a map to this letter. The decision is up to you; I hope you make the right one._

Tigress did not know what to make of the letter_. _In her eyes it was a lie, but when she looked into Po's she could tell he believed in it with all his heart.

"Po you're not seriously thinking of going, are you?"

"I have to, Tigress. If there is even a chance of finding them, I have to take it" The panda said as he began to walk over to the armoury.

"Then let me and the rest of the five come with you" the feline jumped infront of the panda, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"I'm sorry Tigress; this is something I have to do on my own, I don't want to risk your safety." The panda said as he walked around the feline

"Po, this is a suicide mission"

"The last two times I went on a suicide mission, I was pretty successful"

"Po I..."

"Tigress please, nothing you say will convince me otherwise. I'm leaving as soon as I get my equipment and talk to my dad. Don't worry I'll be back before you know it; next time I'll win our little game of tag."

The panda left the room and entered the hallway which led to the armoury. Tigress stood in the hall; paralyzed by emotions. The one person she ever looked at as more than a friend was heading for certain death. She wanted to go with him, to help him and make sure he comes back alive. After bottling up her plethora of thoughts and emotions, she made a dash for Master Shifu's office.

Over in the armoury

Po opened the door to the armoury; it contained not only weapons and armour, but many supplies Po could use in his quest. There were countless items the panda could choose. He packed medicinal herbs, food, and water, maps of the various places in China, several blankets and some personal things. As for his weapons, he picked a Jo staff; made by the iron wood trees outside the Jade Palace. Before he left to begin his quest, Po looked in the mirror and deemed the old slacks; he's had since he was a kid, as unworthy. He checked the wardrobe and found some clothes which could fit him. A pair of black slacks with golden threads, in the shape of a dragon, along with them was a long red belt. He also took a straw hat and a cloak, too keep him warm during the harsh winter. It may not have been much, but it was enough for him. Whatever was waiting for him in his journey to Chen Rong, he would be ready. With a determined conscious and brave heart, Po began his journey.

Back to Tigress

Tigress stormed back through the kitchen, ignoring her comrades. When the rest of the Five saw the look on Tigress' face, they jumped from their seats and followed her.

"Tigress what's going on? Where's Po?"

This was just one of the many questions which the Five were asking. Po was their friend, and they wanted to know what had happened. Tigress was still ignoring them, as she opened the door to Shifu's office. Master Shifu was staring out at the cold blanket of ivory, which now stretched as far as the eye could see, winter had taken a firm hold of China. He was trying to take his mind off from what just happened. The Dragon Warrior had left for a suicide mission, and he did nothing to stop him. In all honesty, he did not know what he should have done. Does he really have the right to deny someone the opportunity to find his family? The road to Chen Rong was long and deadly one; filled with unknown horrors. His attempt at meditation was interrupted by Tigress, with a firm tone, fire in her eyes and clenched fists she roared:

"How can you let him leave like that?"

"Tigress, I thought you'd come" Master Shifu stood up and turned towards the group

"Leave where? What happened to Po?" Viper slithered in between the feline and the red panda

"Po has left for Chen Rong in search of the remaining pandas" Tigress said without breaking her gaze with Shifu.

The Five could not believe the words which came from Tigress. They knew all about Chen Rong, now they understood why she was in the mood she was in.

"But I though Shen killed all the pandas"

"Po received a letter telling him otherwise, Crane"

"Well in any case we should go with him, not even Po can be handle this on his own"

"No, Mantis. Po demanded that he is to do this on his own, and I will not risk your safety"

"But Master..."

"No buts, Tigress! My decision is final, and to make sure you don't try and run off to join him. I am condemning you to the Jade Palace"

Outraged by Master Shifu's decision, Tigress stormed out of his office and went to her room.

"As for the rest of you, I trust that you will respect my decision. If you want to speak to Po before he leaves, he might be at Mr Ping's restaurant"

The Five left for Mr Ping's as soon as Master Shifu had finished speaking. The red panda was not happy with his choice, but he was doing it to protect his students. He turned his gaze back to his window, contemplating on how Po's quest will turn out.

The four Kung Fu Masters had reached Mr Ping's restaurant in seconds. As they entered, they were shouting Po's name and began to search the entire restaurant for him. They scanned every corner but could not find him.

"We must have missed him"

"I guess we have, we should head back to the Jade Palace and check on Tigress"

"But what about Po, guys?"

"All we can do is have faith in him, Viper. Besides, he has become very able since we first met him."

Monkey's words did not reassure Viper, but she could not do anything about it. Her and her friends respected Master Shifu too much to defy him. The four masters were about the head back to the Jade Palace, but stopped as their ears picked up a silent whimper coming from the corner. They turned to see Mr Ping, holding a picture of him and Po. He already had to experience the pain of seeing his son leave, with the possibility of never returning. Now he had to go through it again, just days after Po returned. Viper slithered over to him, followed by the rest of the Five; the four Masters gathered around the goose and tried to comfort him.

"Mr Ping, are you okay?"

"My son...he only just came back. Now I had to see him leave again"

"Don't worry Mr Ping; I'm sure he'll be back" Crane's words did nothing to comfort the goose. Mr Ping just carried on crying and hugging his picture.

"Say Mr Ping, would you like to come and stay at the Palace for a while?" Viper said as she put her tail on the goose's shoulder

"..T-thank you for the offer, Master Viper. But I don't want to get in the way of your training"

"You won't get in the way. Please, staying here on your own just won't do. I'm sure Master Shifu won't mind."

"...Very well. Just let me get some of my things"

"Okay, we'll be here until you are ready"

The goose wiped away his tears and stood up, still holding the picture he treasured so much. He made his way upstairs and began to gather a few clothes and personal positions. In spite of what he told the Masters at first, he was happy that they gave him the offer. If he stayed on his own, he just would have sat in the corner he was in all day and night. At least if he was at the Jade Palace he could do something to keep himself occupied.

Back at the Jade Palace

Tigress entered her room and slammed the door behind her. She was affronted at everything that just happened. All she wanted to do was tell Po how she felt about him, and she wakes up to find him heading for a suicide mission. Po was her one source of true happiness; before he came into her life she did nothing but train and train. Master Shifu and the Furious Five had forgotten how to have fun and Po was the one who reminded him. Tigress almost never shared her emotions with others, and it felt so natural when she did with Po. She felt a cold blade of loneliness slowly pierce her heart; Tigress cast her mind back to the pain she felt when she thought Po was killed by Lord Shen. She then walked over to her window and stared at the direction of Chen Rong.

"Wait for me Po! I will not lose you!"

* * *

_**That's chapter 4 done and dusted. I hope you are all enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. I will be updating again as soon as I can, but upcoming exams and plenty of school work **__**could**__** delay that. Keep those reviews coming guys!**_


	5. Ch5, The road to Chen Rong

**Chapter 5, The Road to Chen Rong**

The Furious Five's weekend off had finished. It was back to their usual training regime, until next weekend. Master Shifu had woken up early, got his gong, and began to make his way to the Five's sleeping quarters. This time he was accompanied by Mr Ping; the red panda had agreed to let Mr Ping stay at the palace, at least for a while. Po leaving still weighed heavy on everyone's hearts. The panda had enchanted them all, with his joyful and care free attitude. Now that he was gone, it was as if all life had been sucked away from the entire palace. As Master Shifu and Mr Ping walked down the empty hallway, they engaged in conversation to try and take their minds off Po.

"Thank you again for letting me stay here, Master Shifu"

"It was my pleasure, Mr Ping. I can only imagine how hard it must be; Po leaving. But have faith in him"

"Thant's the thing about getting old, Master. Blind hope is the only thing we'll have left, and I hate being blind"

Though he did not show it, Master Shifu was also heavily struck by Po leaving. He could have done something to stop him, but he didn't. He blamed himself himself for it and, as Mr Ping said, he hates being blind. Po had brought a spark back into Master Shifu's life, a spark which had long been extinguished. That was just the beginning; if Po did not return, then China would have lost its Dragon Warrior. Po was far more than a Kung Fu Master, though he himself might not have realised it, he was a symbol. A symbol of hope and peace to all of China and if he did not come back, then the whole country would be thrown into turmoil.

"Mr Ping, you really don't have to help me" said Master Shifu as he saw that the goose was carrying all of the scroll he wanted to teach the Five today

"Please Master Shifu; helping you with your daily duties is the only way I can repay you. Besides, this is probably the only way I can keep my mind of Po."

Master Shifu was happy to receive the help. The red panda, and goose, arrived outside the hallway to the Five's sleeping quarters. Master Shifu rang his gong and, only seconds, later he was greeted by his students.

"Good morning, Master"

To everyone's surprise, only four voices replied instead of five

"Tigress!"

The red panda knocked on the feline's door still saying her name, but receiving no reply. Master Shifu started to worry, this was very unlike Tigress. When he opened the door to her room, she was not there. The red panda scanned her room, but still there was no trace of her. As he continued his observation he noticed that her window had been left open, over night. It was the beginning of winter for Japan, temperatures below zero were normal, so there was no reason for her to leave it open. Master Shifu had been followed in by his other students and Mr Ping; they too wanted to find out what had happened to the feline. The red panda turned towards them, worry had overtaken his face and body.

"Has anyone seen Tigress?"

No one answered, as no one knew what has happened to the feline. Master Shifu looked out the window; he saw paw tracks in the snow, and they were headed for Chen Rong. The pain in Master Shifu's heart exploded into a plethora of sorrow. His daughter had ignored his actions, and did exactly what he was afraid she would do.

"No..."

"Master Shifu, is everything alright?" Mantis asked as he jumped onto the window

"Tigress has gone to Chen Rong" he said as he continued to stare out into the world

"What, why would she do such a thing?" Mr Ping asked as he ran up towards the window

"I'm afraid she has gone in search of your son, Mr Ping"

"Master, what should we do?"

"I...don't know, Crane"

"What do you mean, you don't know. We have to go; we can't lose both of them."

Shifu did not answer; he did not know what to say. The red panda was still finding it difficult to grasp what just happened. In merely a day, The Dragon Warrior and his daughter have left to face untold horrors on their own. Though he did not show it, in his eyes Tigress was still that helpless little girl he picked up at the orphanage. He loves her and did not want her to be in danger. The red panda just stared out into the world; wondering where Po and Tigress could be.

On the road to Chen Rong

Po had been travelling for hours; he was on the road to Chen Rong and could see why no one has ever reached the mystical valley before. The only way to reach his destination was through a series of narrow footpaths, at the side of the most immense mountains. Out here, there was no authority and the place had gained a notorious reputation as the hide out for the most dangerous of criminals. He could see the dead remains of travellers, left as a warning to anyone who dares to walk this way. With every step he took, he could feel more eyes focusing upon him, more sinister voices being carried by the wind. He began to remember the stories he heard as a child, about the road the Chen Rong; each more bloodcurdling than the last. Some say that the road is home to demons, who feed on lost travellers. Others, that the very mountains came alive and swallowed you whole. But nothing would stop Po from reaching the panda village and if that meant battling the very mountains he walked on, then so be it. Po had reached a narrow bridge, only wide enough for one person; it was the only way across. The winter storm made seeing very difficult, but Po's skills had been sharpened by his Kung Fu. The panda was about to take his first step across the bridge, but was stopped in his tracks by incoming shurikens. Po easily deflected each one with his staff, but before he could make another move he was surrounded by the enemy. They were all obviously from the same group: each of them wore black ninja outfits, covered in blood red stripes. They all had a variety of weapons, but did not use them. Po then saw someone land at the opposite end of the bridge; he did not know who the person was but he was obviously the leader of the group. He was wearing the exact same outfit but his face and head were exposed; all the others stood to the side as the person walked towards Po. The leader was a white lion: his eyes were scarlet red, his claws were still covered in blood from his last victims and he carried a katana, with strange symbols on it.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Dragon Warrior, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I'm heading to Chen Rong and you are in my way"

"Oh sorry, where are my manners? My name is Lingdao. Chen Rong you say, well I'm afraid we cannot let you pass."

"Then I guess I'll have to beat you down first!"

"Tough words for someone who is surrounded, we'll see if you're still this positive after a rip your heart out and show it to you!"

Po and Lingdao assumed their battle stances. Po knew that he was surrounded but could easily handle himself against multiple enemies. Lingdao signalled his men to attack Po; wave after wave threw themselves at the panda, all were sent crashing back. The white lion had underestimated the Dragon Warrior. As Po threw the last of his attackers back, with broken bones, he gave Lingdao a confident smile. The white lion was angered by Po's attitude, with a thundering roar he threw himself at the panda. Lingdao proved a far more able opponent than his henchmen; he had exceptional Kung Fu skill that could match that of a master. The battle was bloody and ferocious, both Po and Lingdao had landed devastating punches and kicks upon each other. When all of a sudden Lingdao decided to unsheathe his katana, alarmed by his opponent's actions Po also went for his Jo staff. The two warriors locked their weapons in a struggle of powers and stared each other in the eyes.

"This little game has bun fun, panda. But I'm afraid that the next move will end it, for you!"

The white lion suddenly got surrounded by a menacing black aura; his eyes became even redder than before. He pushed against Po's staff, with his katana, and sent the panda flying backwards. Po could sense that the black aura had significantly bolstered Lingdao's speed, power and agility. Before the panda could get back on his feet, Lingdao was already in front of him. Po reached for his staff, which had been knocked out of his hand, but was stopped by Lingdao who kicked the panda's weapon away from him. Po rolled away from the white lion and regained his ground. Lingdao began slashing at the panda, with his sword, Po could barley evade the white lion's powerful strikes; each one grew faster and stronger. Eventually, Po found his back pressed against a wall and no longer had room to evade the strikes. With another thundering roar, Lingdao slashed Po's chest with his katana. The wound was deep and severe, it caused the panda to drop to his knees; Po was at the mercy of Lingdao and his henchmen.

"I expected more from the Dragon Warrior"

Lingdao lifted his katana, with the full intention of slamming it down through Po's head. As the white lion was preparing to kill him, Po cast his mind back to a certain set of crimson red eyes he loved so much. The say that when you are about to day, your life flashes before your eyes. The only thing which was before Po's was Tigress. He had spent a whole year with the Furious Five, he defeated Ti Lung and Lord Shen with them, and he always regretted not being able to tell Tigress that he loves her.

"I'm sorry Tigress; I guess Master Oogway made the wrong choice after all."

As the panda closed his eyes, ready to die, two smoke bombs came from nowhere and blinded Lingdao and his men. A cloaked figure came, from the direction the smoke bombs were thrown, picked up Po and ran to safety. As the smoke began to clear, Lingdao and his men regained their vision and realised what just happened.

"Hey Lingdao, the panda got away" one of the thugs said as he walked up towards the white lion

"Don't you think I realised that, you idiot!" Lingdao said as he kicked the thug in the ribcage, causing him to collapse and hold his ribs in pain

"Should we go look for him?" asked another of the thugs

"No, not for now at least, I'm curious to see how this ordeal will play out" the white lion said as he walked away from the battlefield

"The boss won't be happy"

"You let me worry about him, for now let's head back to the hideout"

Somewhere in the mountains 

Po had lost consciousness during the whole ordeal, he awakened in a cave. His rescuer was swift enough to bring his equipment with him. He tried to stand up, but was stopped when he felt a crippling pain travel across his chest. Po moved away the sheets to see his wound; it had been cleaned and stitched. Po examined the cave and saw that the storm outside was worse than ever, it rendered his journey on hold for the moment. It was a fairly large cave, big enough for there to be a small fire to keep the warmth. As Po once again tried to stand up, he gasped in pain.

"Don't try and move Po, the wound will open up again if you do"

Po turned his head to the direction the voice came from. When he looked into the face of his saviour, the panda's eyes widened from both shock and utter happiness. It was none other than Tigress herself, the feline sat down next to Po and examined his wound. She had obviously prepared for the journey: the feline had two butterfly swords strapped to her back; she was wearing her usual clothes but also had long metal greaves, coupled with her arm braces which had spikes on them. She too had brought a backpack of supplies and a cloak to keep her warm. Po still could not believe that Tigress was here, as the feline finished examining his wound she looked into Po's surprised face.

"Tigress, what are you doing here?"

"Do you really think I was going to let you do this on your own?"

"I..." Tigress did not let Po finnish his sentance, she put a finger on his mouth to silence him.

"Look Po, I don't care what you say. I am going to accompany you on this journey, you need the help"

"I'm...glad you're here, Tigress" the panda said after he removed Tigress' hand from his mouth, and gently rubbed it with his paws.

"...Me too..."

Tigress and Po shared a smile, both glad that the other was here with them. Jade green and crimson red met once more, this time it was different. This time they were on their own, free from any interruption. Tigress stood up and dragged her bag towards them, then sat back down next to Po.

"I've got food with me, if you're hungry?"

"Yes, thank you Tigress. I think I've got some in my bag as well" the panda dragged his bag towards him as well.

Po and Tigress were both very hungry from their journey; they ate their meals as if they were their last. After finishing their food, Tigress helped Po to sit up then they simply sat next to each other and starred into the fire.

"So how did you manage to find me, Tigress?"

"I memorised the route, after I saw the map" Tigress said as she threw more wood into the fire.

"Wow, you only looked at it briefly"

"It wasn't all that hard, coupled with my determination to find you I couldn't fail"

"I doubt that Master Shifu approved of your decision"

"I don't care if he approves or not. I care about you, Po" The feline said as she turned towards Po, and put a paw on his shoulder

"Excuse me...?"

"Uh...okay um...that came out wrong"

Po raised an eyebrow after hearing what Tigress said. She just said that she cares about him; of course she probably did not mean it in the way Po was thinking. But the panda re-assessed his theory: Tigress most likely came here against Shifu's will, something which she has never done before, and Po could see Tigress slowly turning red. Could it be that she felt the same way about him? Po began to think back to when she hugged him, during their quest to defeat Lord Shen. How they spent the day together; having fun and opening up to each other. Po could no longer contain himself, he had to ask her.

"Tigress, did you just say that you care about me?" the panda asked as he shited closer to the now red Tigress

"I uh...well I..."

"Because the truth is I care about you too. In fact, I love you Tigress. From the moment I laid eyes on you, when I came in to Jade Palace for the first time."

The feline's eyes widened in shock, of Po's confession; that emotion she struggled to define crept up again. Her heart beat and at increasing rate, her face grew even redder and a warm feeling wrapped itself around her. It was love, it took her so long to realise it but that goofy fat panda she once hated was in love with her, and she felt the exact same way.

"Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable, Tigress. I'm just trying to be honest and..."

Before Po could finish his sentence, Tigress threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and Po could feel tears dripping down from her. The panda did not know why she was crying, but he hated to see her upset. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Po would gladly sit and listen to whatever she wanted to say. They sat there, in close embrace, for what seemed like hours before Tigress whispered.

"I...I love you too, Po. It took me so long to realise it but I..."

"So you loving me upset you to the point of crying?" the panda asked as he gently rubbed Tigress' back, but was also a bit hurt by the fact that she was crying, and because he hated it when he saw her like this.

"No! It's not that it's just...I keep thinking back to that horrible day. When Lord Shen captured me and the five, I thought you were dead. I thought that I had lost you! That's what my nightmare was about; I...I just don't want to loose you!"

Po loosened his grip in Tigress, allowing her to sit back. She looked to the floor, tears still dripping down her face. Po cupped her chin and looked in to the eyes which had enchanted him so long ago.

"But you didn't lose me, Tigress. I'm here, with you, and I don't plan on leaving"

"Po..."

This tended moment had filled both the panda and tiger with emotions they had kept from each other for so long. They had finally admitted their love for one another. After gazing in to each other's eyes once more, they slowly began to draw closer. Then the most eloquent silence followed; that of two mouths meeting in a kiss. They both always wondered what their first kiss would be like, and this was far better than what they could ever imagine. After five minutes of gentle kissing, they broke from their embrace for some much needed air. After a few seconds, they once agian locked lips, but this time it was far more passionate. They allowed each other's tongues to enter the other's mouth, causing both of them to let out moands of pleasure and lust. After what seemed like hours to them, they once again broke from the embrace, still bearind the taste of each other's mouths; they liked it.

"I'm so happy right now, Tigress. But I think that we both need a little sleep" the panda said as he rubbed the feline's cheeks

"Sleep?...I can think of something else we could do, together" Tigress said with a purr in her voice, as she pushed the panda on his back and sat ontop of him, licking her lips.

"Uuum...I-I...l-look, you are a VERY attractive woman and all. B-b-b-but I think we should, you know...take things a little...slower" Po said as he gently moved Tigress off of him, as while rubbing his paws together and began to look towards and away from her, as his face had become the brightest shade of red.

The feline chuckled and said "Whatever you want, I won't force you into this, but..." she leaned over to his ear and gently rubbed his chest, making sure that she avoided his wound, and whispered "Don't keep me waiting to long, panda!" Tigress had never had any sexual experience, and judging by his embaresment, she realised that Po didn't either. But the feline was ready to find out, and with someone she loved. After saying this, Tigress brought the bed sheet over both of them and rested her head into the crook of Po's neck, while wrapping her leg around his and her tail around one of his wrists. Though Po was still a little overwhelmed by Tigress pouncing on him, he was more than happy to fall asleep in this position; which they both did.

* * *

_**Finally uploaded chapter 5, sorry if I took too long. I hope you enjoy it; the best is yet to come. Don't forget to review, I really want to know if I'm doing well or not. **_


	6. Ch6, The Chosen One

**Chapter 6, The Chosen One**

Po opened his eyes; he looked out of the cave and saw that the storm, from yesterday, had stopped. He tried to sit up once more and this time the pain was not there, he was perplexed at how quickly such a deep wound healed. Po continued so stand up and felt an arm wrapped around him, he looked back and saw that Tigress was still asleep. Po did not want to disturb her but he knew that they should get going again, he gracefully ran his paw down her gentle arm and she woke up. As the feline opened her eyes, she smiled at the site of Po. Last night they finally admitted their love for each other, and shared their first kiss before they got some much needed sleep.

"Good morning Po, did you sleep well?" she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes

"Yes I did, thank you" Po leaned in and kissed the feline on the lips

Tigress looked down and noticed the stitches on Po. She remembered the devastating wound he had suffered and was astonished that Po could stand up. At closer inspection, Tigress saw that it had healed. The feline could not believe her eyes; such a deep wound would have taken a lot more than a day to heal.

"Po your wound" she put a paw on his chest

"Yeah I know, I can't quite believe it myself. But we'll figure that out later, right not we should get going." he looked down and held his lover's paw agianst his chest

"Yes Po, together"

"Together"

Po and Tigress equipped their armour, got rid of any evidence which would show they were here and proceeded to exit the cave. The storm had ceased but the icy chill winter was still present. Masses of snow had fallen over night and covered all the paths, making it extremely difficult to walk across without falling to your death. This did not affect the two kung fu masters in the slightest, they relied upon their skills and senses, which were sharpen by extensive amounts of kung fu training, to take them across safely.

"Po, how long will it take us to reach Chen Rong?" the feline asked as she progressed through the thick blanket of snow

"According to the map, it should be about another mile away" Po said as he took the map out of his cloak

Good, good. Po, may I ask you another question?"

"Of course you can, Tigress"

"If you have had feeling for me all this time, why did you not say something?"

The panda stopped in his tracks and turned towards Tigress, before nervously answering her question.

"Well, to be honest, I never even gave myself the slightest glimpse of hope; that you might feel the same way about me"

"What made you think that?"

"Just look at us, Tigress. You're a beautiful and mighty kung fu warrior, and I'm just some big fat panda." Po said as he and Tigress crossed the last of the deadly paths, and made it in to an open field. The feline walked towards her partner and passionately kissed him, she then said.

"Po, you may be a big fat panda" Po looked to the floor as he was hurt by Tigress' words, he knew that she could be brutaly honest at times, but he was hoping that she would say something more comforting "But you're my big fat panda" the feline said as she cupped the panda's chin

"Thanks, Tigress"

Po was reassured when her heard Tigress' words, the panda had never imagined that she would feel the same way about him; now she's complimenting him. Even if Po did not find what he was looking for, he would come back happy from the journey. They continued looking for Chen Rong, according to Po's map, the village lay just beyond the Shaolin Temple, which sat atop Shanxi mountain. As the panda and tiger walked past the ancient giant, they recalled the history of the temple. It was once a sacred home to the monks, untouched by the tainted world. People would come on pilgrimages here, some seeking peace and others enlightenment. It was also a safe refuge for those who needed it. Now, the temple was little more than rubble; destroyed by time, countless wars and the criminals that walked the path to Chen Rong. The old symbols, which were carved into the walls of the temple, still bore the ancient pictures of Dragons and the dead dragon language. Many had forgotten the origin of the strange symbols and fewer still spoke the dragon language.

"Po, you should come see this!"

The panda walked over towards Tigress, and stood on the ledge with her. Both of the Masters could not believe their eyes. They had reached Chen Rong, the home of the pandas. They began to walk down the path leading towards the village; they could see the entire valley. They entered through the gates, Po and Tigress gazed at everything with wonder. Snow had covered the entire area; children were playing in the streets, pandas were going about their business, some were even training kung fu, everyone looked so happy and peaceful; as if Lord Shen's horrors had never occurred. It was just a smaller copy of the Valley of Peace, but full of pandas. As Po and Tigress progressed through the valley, the villagers took notice of their new visitors. An ever increasing crowd gathered around Po and Tigress, equally bewildered. Most of the pandas were focused on Tigress; they had seen very few animals other than pandas. Some of the children even wanted to go up to her and talk, but were stopped as a wall of armed guards separated the civilians from Po and Tigress. Po quickly took up a position in front of Tigress, the feline drew her butterfly swords and both were ready to fight if necessary.

" All guards, lower your weapons now!"

A running panda shouted as he broke through the wall of guards and looked straight into Po's eyes. When Tigress leered at the two pandas, she was astounded by how much they looked like each other. If anything, they were exact copies, save for the fact that the other panda was obviously older and had a beard. The panda slowly walked closer to Po, he let a tear slip through; a tear of joy. He then wrapped his arms around Po and pulled him close. Po was unsure what to do; he did not know who this panda was. Po looked at Tigress for guidance but the feline was also unsure, their curiosity was sated when the panda that was hugging Po spoke.

"Po, you came. I can't believe it, my son has finally returned"

Po realised who this was Zanshi, his real father. In spite of his epiphany, Po was still unsure what to feel; this was someone he had never known, what he was supposed to feel for someone he only just met. Po gently pushed Zanshi away from him; the old panda rubbed his tears away before he spoke.

"Po, there is so much we have to discuss. Please join me in the old dragon temple" the old panda bowed in respect and gestured towards the temple he was speaking about.

"What about Tigress?"

The old panda looked towards Master Tigress, she bowed in respect to him to which he showed back by bowing even lower. But the old panda also noticed that the two were holding hands, he put two and two together. "Master Tigress, it's an honour to meet you. I would be happy for you to come along, if you wish"

"It would be my pleasure, Zanshi. But I can understand if you would need to talk to Po in private, when that happens I'll leave you two alone"

The old panda smiled in respect to the two of them. Then, the tree warriors started to make their way to the temple Zanshi spoke about, surrounded by guards to keep the civilians at bay

"So tell me Po, why did you come here?"

"Well I..."

"Lord Zanshi, Chen Rong is under attack!" said a guard after bursting into the Masters' conversation.

Zanshi looked towards the valley's gates then made a dash towards the chaos he witnessed, and was quickly followed by Po and Tigress. They gazed in horror as they saw Lingdao and his bandits pouring into Chen Rong by the hundreds. After scanning the battlefield, Po saw Lingdao and he was walking straight towards them, weapon in hand.

"Dragon Warrior you and I have a score to settle!"

Po clenched his paws and was overwhelmed by a sudden burst of rage. The panda had only just arrived, now he needs to fight for the answers he seeks. He and Lingdao charged at each other, while Tigress and Zanshi dashed towards the multiple bandits that were pouring into the valley. Po dropped his backpack then drew his Jo staff; the panda dodged the white lion's initial attack and manage to disarm him. Before Lingdao could reach his katana, Po grabbed his tail and flung him into a stone wall. Lingdao emerged from the rubble laughing and once again made a charge for Po. The panda dodge the Lingdao's strikes and returned with a flurry of strikes with his staff. Lingdao blocked Po's flurry and wrapped his tail around the panda's leg then pulled towards him, causing Po to land on the floor. Lingdao took the opportunity; he made a dash for his sword and, this time, he was successful in retrieving it. Po managed to roll back onto his feet and the two locked in fierce combat. Elsewhere, Tigress was making short work of the bandits with her butterfly swords. The feline was racking up a large body count, until she came face to face with one of Lingdao's lieutenants. He was a black bear, who towered above Tigress. He had a scar across his face; his lower body was wrapped in thick armour while the rest of him was exposed. The black bear did not have any weapon on him, except his razor sharp claws. Tigress and the bear let out thundering roars and charged at each other, the feline easily dodged the bear's claw attack; she jumped over him and cut his shoulders. The bear was unaffected by Tigress' attack, he simply smiled as he turned around and attacked the feline. Elsewhere, Zanshi was also leaving piles of bandits behind him, the old panda was demonstrating enhanced kung fu abilities and his age did not seem to hinder him in the slightest. Lingdao's men were throwing themselves at the old panda, but all were sent crashing back. Zanshi saw that Tigress was having difficulty with her opponent; he made a dash for the feline and drew a spiked war hammer. The bear had forced Tigress into a corner, and was about to deliver the killer blow, but was sent soaring through a stone wall by a simulating strike from Zanshi's war hammer. The old panda helped the feline up and both took up battle stances, ready for their opponent. Po and Lingdao were still locked in combat, the white lion and panda were countering crippling strikes from each other. They clamped their weapons together, and stared into the other's eyes.

"Look around you, Dragon warrior. Because of you, your precious Chen Rong will be destroyed! I'm going to return your head to the Valley of Peace, and your girlfriend will make and interesting pet!"

Po growled in anger, but the panda allowed himself to become unfocused. Lingdao quickly took advantage; he swiftly kicked Po in the chest and sent him colliding with the ground. The panda looked to his left; he saw how both Tigress and Zanshi were struggling to fight their colossal opponent. He looked to his right; only to see how Chen Rong's guards were failing to keep the bandits at bay. Po tried to look for a way out of this, but he could not find the answer. The white lion stood on top of the panda and was about to swipe his katana across Po's throat, but was knocked back by an orange and white blur. Po sat up and almost let a tear of joy drip down his check, as he saw his rescuers.

"Master Shifu, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Viper; what're you all doing here?"

"Did you really think I was going to let you, and my daughter, run off to your death? Master Shifu said as he helped Po back on his feet

"Sorry we're late, Po. It took us a while to dig up Master Oogway's old maps" Crane said as he slammed one of the bandits to he ground, and landed ontop of his neck, snapping it in the process.

"The family reunion can wait, Crane. Right now we have a valley to save! Monkey go and help Tigress! Crane, Viper and Mantis I want you to help the guards to defeat the bandits! Po you and me can handle this guy!"

"Yes Master!"

The group said in union before scattering towards their given objectives. Crane, Viper and Mantis joined the guards, in their battle with the bandits. The three Masters greatly aided the guards as they pushed the line of bandits back towards Chen Rong's gates. Monkey joined Tigress and Zanshi, against Lingdao's lieutenant. He disorientated the bear, with a clap in both ears, causing him to lift his paws in pain. This allowed Zanshi to strike the bear in the stomach, with his war hammer, causing him to drop to his knees. Tigress jumped up in the air and slammed her butterfly swords into the bear's head, with all her might. Now that Lingdao's lieutenant was defeated, Tigress, Monkey and Zanshi could rejoin the battle against the bandits. As Lingdao stood up, he saw that Po was joined by the furious five.

"Everybody retreat, now; back to the hideout move, move!"

He looked at the battlefield and could tell that he was in no position to pick a fight with two Masters. The white lion made a dash to the village gates, running away from danger with his men behind him. Po, the Furious Five and the panda guards knew that chasing after Lingdao would only result in more casualties, so they remained. Zanshi walked over to Po and Master Shifu, leaving Tigress with her friends.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Tigress said as she embrace all of them in a group hug

"We are here to help you, Tigress" Viper said as she slithered up her sister's arm, doing her version of a hug.

Though the feline seemed cold hearted at first, she smiled at the site of her friends. Tigress was more than happy that her friends were her to help, if they hadn't showed up, she probably would not be standing here and she knew it.

"Thank you, guys"

Tigress turned towards Po, making sure that he was okay. She then walked over to him, followed by the rest of the Five. Tigress could not help but wonder what Master Shifu and the five would make of her and Po being together. But she knew that this was not the right time, or place, to tell them so for now she would keep the subject closed.

"Master Shifu, your rescue is much appreciated" The old panda said as he shared a warrior's handshake with the red panda.

"My pleasure Lord Zanshi, we are willing to help with the rebuilding if necessary"

"Please Master; giving us the chance to rebuild is more than enough. This is nothing that can't be fixed but the battle and the trip here must have been exhausting. I would be honoured if you stayed here for the night. It's the least we can do to repay you, all of you"

"Thank you Lord Zanshi, we will"

"Good, when you have eaten and made yourself comfortable, I would like you and Po to join me in the temple hall"

Later that night

The Furious Five had all eaten and retired to their rooms for the night, with the exception of Po, Master Shifu and Tigress. Chen Rong had suffered a lot for one day, the whole valley had rebuild as much as they could before embracing the night in some much needed rest. Lord Zanshi had let the five use some of the quarters at the old dragon temple. The battle had taken its toll on everyone, but Po still wanted answers to his questions and Master Shifu greatly respected Zanshi. The two of them made it into the temple hall, where Zanshi was expecting them. There was a peaceful silence being carried by a gentle winter wind and it was night time so there was no light in the temple, save for the few candles lit. But what neither of the three knew was that Tigress had cunningly followed Po and Master Shifu. She was outside the doors to the hall, eavesdropping on their conversation. Tigress wanted to know what Zanshi wanted to speak to Po and Shifu about; the two of them were the most important men in her life. Po was her lover and Master Shifu her father. She opened the doors to the hall just enough so that she could see and hear, without being detected.

"Po, Master Shifu I'm glad you could join me" The old panda said after bowing to the two.

"What did you want to talk to us about, Lord Zanshi?" asked Master Shifu, after he and Po returned the bow.

"Wait, wait. Before that I have some questions" The panda said as he walked up to the old panda.

"Don't worry, Po. Master Shifu has already told you the story. We will go and get the scroll as soon as possible"

"What scroll, what story?"

"You mean you haven't told him?" Lord Zanshi looked at Shifu with great consternation

"Told him what? I know as much as Po does at the moment"

Yeah, what are you talking about Zanshi?"

The old panda walked towards the altar and placed his paws on it. Still in awe that neither of them knew.

"Gods, so Master Oogway did not tell you? I don't blame him; he wanted to shield both of you from it all"

"Can people please stop talking in riddles? C'mon I and Shifu need a straight answer!"

"Very well, but in order to answer your questions. I need to tell you a story"

Zanshi lifted his hands from the altar and walked back to Po and Shifu, who along with Tigress were eager to listen to the old panda.

"Years and years ago, before the soil we walk upon today had taken its shape. The seven Dragons gods gathered and gave birth to all life. They allowed their creation to grow and choose its own path; but they often needed to interfere in their new creation, to save it from itself or from others. Every time the seven gods did this, they would slowly lose their powers. The Dragons knew that they needed to find a solution, if they wanted to save their children from oblivion. So they poured all their magic in five scrolls of power. They did this because they believed that one of their children would become powerful enough, both physically and mentally, to harness the power of these scrolls and use it to become the protector of life. But one of the gods, Katon, did not agree with the solution, he believed that the children of the gods would only squander this gift and use it to defy their creators. He begged his fellow gods to try and look for a different solution, but they had already made up their minds. Angered, Katon turned on his brothers and sisters in an attempt to steal their power. He wanted to become the single god of life, and take away free will from his children. Despite his best efforts, Katon could not defeat the other Dragons. Because of his treason, he was banished and locked away in a place beyond the stars. To this day the five scrolls remain, waiting for the chosen one to harness their power, waiting for you Po.

* * *

_**Sorry to have kept you all waiting, it's been far too long since I last updated. I hope you're not all bored to death by my story, please review so that I know if I'm doing well or not. See you next chapter! **_


	7. Ch7, Idiot for the rest of my life

**Chapter 7, Idiot for the rest of my life**

Po, Master Shifu and Tigress were all stunned by what Zanshi had just told them. Po is supposedly chosen by the gods themselves, to be the protector of life. All three Masters struggled to find the right words to use; they also struggled to define the disbelief they were experiencing. All of them had heard the legends about the seven dragon gods, but they never believed they could be true. After a moment of silence, Po reluctantly spoke.

"What?"

"You heard me, Po. You are the one the world has been waiting for"

"Did you even hear what you just said? It's all just myths and legends, its impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible, Po"

"Master Shifu, tell him it's impossible" Po said as he tured towards Master Shifu and pointed at the old panda, at the same time.

"It is, it has to be"

"You of all people should believe me, Master Shifu. You are the student of Master Oogway, someone who has done the impossible many times"

"But he had never spoken about this: the seven dragon gods, how the Dragon Warrior is related to them, the fact that there are supposed to be multiple scrolls..."

"Just because he has never spoken about it, doesn't mean that it's not true. Think about it, Po: the fact that you are naturally good at kung fu, how quickly you can heal from such crippling injuries and how you managed to find inner peace at such a young age. It's because, inside you, beats the heart and soul of a Dragon"

The news was still hard to take in. Just days ago, Po had defeated Lord Shen and was ready to go back to his normal life. Just days ago, Master Shifu had returned to the Valley of Peace with his students; his children. Just days ago, Tigress and Po had finally revealed their feelings to each other. Now, all of their lives had been suddenly turned upside down. To all three this seemed impossible; the seven dragon gods were merely legends to them. How can someone believe mere stories? But the more all three thought about it, the more they believed it. It slowly began to make sense; no one could ever heal so quickly from an injury like the one Po had, after his first battle with Lingdao.

"Say if what you're telling us is true, Lord Zanshi. What is to happen with Po?"

"He has to seek the remaining scrolls of power, it is his destiny"

"Remaining scrolls? You mean he already has one?"

"Yes Master Shifu, the first of the five was the Dragon Scroll. Its purpose was to make sure that he who looked upon it had a pure heart, and was worthy of wielding the power in the other scrolls."

"So where are the other scrolls, and what do they do?"

"The second scroll, the Scroll of Fury, is located somewhere in the long abandoned Shaolin Temple. It is said that the one who looks upon it will receive unimaginable strength, speed and stamina. The other three scrolls have been lost with time, I do not know where they are; or what each one does"

"Guys, hold on for a sec. What about Lingdao and this Katon dude?"

"So you do believe me, Po?"

"Well...strangely enough I do. I'm not sure I, of all people, really am the chosen one"

"You are Po; if you weren't then your journey would have ended when you battled Tai Lung. As for Lingdao and Katon, despite the old god's prison being so far away from us he still has the power to corrupt the minds of animals."

"What do you mean, Lord Zanshi?"

"Lingdao was once a powerful and respected warrior, a personal guard to Master Flying Rhino himself. But his soul was tainted by Katon's corruption, just like all of his followers. Now, they are nothing more than pawns to their master"

"There's something else, when I was fighting with him some kind of aura possessed him. He became so fast and powerful in a manner of seconds!"

"That is how far Katon's taint has spread. It starts off with nightmares, related to the seven dragon gods. After time, you slowly begin to lose control of your mind. When the process is complete, you are completely under the control of Katon and he can give, or take away, anything he wants from you"

"That's monstrous!"

"I know, Master Shifu. When the pandas first arrived to Chen Rong, we knew nothing about the seven dragon gods. But after studying the various ruins around Shanxi Mountain and the Shaolin Temple, we learnt so much. That's when we decided to make it our duty, to guide the chosen one to his goal"

"So what happens if I find all of the scrolls?"

"I don't know, Po. But legends say that, when you find and use them all, you will posses power equivalent to that of the gods themselves"

"But what about Katon, is Lingdao trying to bring him back somehow?"

"I cannot say for certain Master Shifu, but it's more than likely. I also believe that bringing him back has something to do with the Scroll of Fury. If Lingdao is successful in his mission, Katon will use up the power of the scrolls and bring about the end of the world"

"So...I guess that the chosen one will have to stop him"

"That's correct, Po. I dare not imagine what could happen if you don't. So, do you believe in it all now? Are you ready to take your role as the protector of life?"

"I..."

Po turned away from Master Shifu and Zanshi; he still could not believe his ears. It seemed like yesterday that he became the Dragon Warrior, so much had changed so quickly. But after seeing the things he has seen, Po knew that what Zanshi was telling them had to be true. His mind was invaded by thoughts: what should he do, what would his friends say, how many lives are depending on him, can he really handle so much and what would Tigress say? Master Shifu was also stunned by it all. It had taken him time to accept Po, but was he really "the chosen one" he has heard about from all the myths and legends. The red panda did not know what to feel, but he did know one thing: regardless of Po's decision, he would support his student all the way. Master Shifu considered Po one of his own, and respected him as a Kung Fu Master. Tigress, who had been eavesdropping on their conversation since the start, was bewildered the most. The one person she ever truly loved is supposed to be the protector of the world. What would this mean for Po; for their relationship? The feline also believed Zanshi's story and, like Master Shifu, agreed with herself that she would support and love Po regardless of his decision.

"I am ready"

"I'm relieved to hear you say that, Po. Thank you both for taking the time to talk with me, but it's getting late. You should try and sleep, we have a lot to get through tomorrow"

"I wonder how everyone one back home will react. I'm going to have a hell of a story for them, when I come back"

"Come back?"

"Well yeah, I am going back. Aren't I?"

"You can't go back to your old life, Po!"

"What do you mean, Zanshi?"

"This is one of the sacrifices the chosen one has to make. Love, family and friends must all be severed. You have to focus your life on your duty, and finding the scrolls!"

"I can do all of that without severing my life!"

"No, Po! Only an idiot would risk the safety of the ones he cares about! From this moment forth, you are going to be in constant danger. Having your friends around with you, will only give Katon's minions a chance to kill them in order to get to you! If you really are going to take on the duties of the chosen one, then you have to be smart. An idiot will never survive!"

After hearing this, Tigress felt tears dripping down her face. Before Po had come along, she had forgotten how to have fun, she spent all her time on training but Po was the one who reminded her. She loves him, and only learnt what love meant recently, now the feline found out that she cannot be a part of her lover's life. Tigress casted her mind back to that horrible night, the night that she thought Po was dead. She felt all of those terrible feelings coming back, a thousand fold. Overwhelmed by thoughts and emotion, Tigress ran back to her quarters in tears.

Po could feel a ball of anger building up inside him. He is going to take on the role of the chosen one, but can he really sacrifice his life to do it? He could never do that; he could never just turn his back on his father, Master Shifu, the Furious Five...Tigress. Po clenched his fists, in anger, and with a firm tone said.

"If that's what it means to be smart...then...then I'll just remain an idiot for the rest of my life!"

Both Zanshi and Master Shifu's eyes widened with shock, the old warriors never imagined that Po's connection with his loved ones was so strong. If it was someone else who said it, Zanshi would immediately have dismissed the person. But he could see it in Po's eyes; the determination, the guts to never give up, the power and heart of the Dragon Warrior. The old panda still firmly stood with his opinion, but if anyone could prove him wrong it was Po. Master Shifu had traces in his mind telling him that what Po wants to do is impossible, but the red panda always forgot the most important lesson Master Oogway taught him; nothing is impossible.

"I will find the scrolls! I will stop Katon and Lingdao, and if anyone dares to lay a finger on my friends then they better be ready to feel the thunder!"

After saying this Po left for his room, leaving the two warriors on their own. He was never more determined than he is now; the panda was not one to go back on his word. If he was, then he wouldn't even be here right now. Po knew that the journey ahead of him would be far from easy, but he had one thing that Katon and his minions would never have. Someone who will be with him through this formidable road; someone he loves. Master Shifu and Zanshi stood in the temple hall in an awkward silence and were still perplexed by Po' words. But the two allowed themselves to smile; they both had faith in Po and believed in him.

"Well, Lord Zanshi, it looks like idiots sometime make the right decisions"

"It would seem so, Master Shifu"

At the temple quarters

Po had made his way from the temple hall back to his room. The panda had so much on his mind at the moment, but it had been a long and exhausting day, sleep was one of the main things circling the panda's mind. He opened the door to his room and was about to lay in his bed, but his attention was turned towards Tigress' room. He could hear whimpering being emitted through the doors to the feline's room, concerned by this, Po went to investigate. The panda cautiously walked over to her door, pressed his ear against it and said:

"Tigress, is everything ok?" There was no answer, but the sound of tears was still coming from the room. Distraught by the fact that she did not answer, Po slowly opened the door and walked in to Tigress' room. The panda scanned the room and saw his lover rolled up in a ball on her bed.

"What's wrong Tigress?" Still she did not answer; Po sat next to her and wrapped his arms around the feline, pulling her close to him. Tigress buried her face in the panda's chest and let her troubled state pour out onto Po. The panda would gladly listen to his lover's troubles, and make them go away.

"I hate seeing you like this, Tigress. Please talk to me" the panda said after kissinf Tigess on the forehead, and rubbed her back.

"I heard everything, Po" Tigress said while still cudling Po's soft and plushy fur

"You mean my conversation with Zanshi?"

"Yes"

"Then, why are you crying?"

"Because...I'm going to lose you...You are the chosen one. That means that you'll have to leave us, all of us, and..."

Tigress was silenced as the panda cupped her chin and looked into her eyes. Po's glistening jade green eyes and warm smile, made the feline's worries disappear. As Tigress became enchanted by Po, the panda leaned over and whispered in Tigress' ear.

"I'm not going anywhere, Tigress"

Reassured by Po's words, Tigress framed the panda's face and passionately kissed him. Po allowed himself to lie back in the bed, taking the feline with him. His fingers gracefully danced up Tigress' chest, unhooking her buttons in the process.

Her tongue found it's way into his mouth, they gracefully danced in each other's mouth, causing the other to moan in pleasure and lust. After about five minutes of kissing, they both pulled back for some much needed air. She threw her vest on the floor as she allowed him to take in the sight of her bare chest, giggling as his cheeks were redder than her discarded vest. He sat up and warmly carressed her, causing her to moan softly. She wrapped her arms around his head and stroked his ears as he sucked and licked the area. She purred loudly and closed her eyes as his warm touch sent waves of pleasure and happiness throughout her entire body. They sat like this for at least ten minutes as they got used to this new level of intimacy. Tigress began to tug on Po' slacks, showing the 'tip of the iceburg' so to speak. Po then broke from their new position, he was very nervous and wanted to make sure that they both wanted to do this.

"Are you sure you want to go through with _this,_ Tigress?"

The feline simply smiled, she then bent down towards the panda and gently licked the side of his neck, causing him to moan in pleasure. "I have never been more sure about anything, Po. I love you, and I want to show you how much I do" she stood up and in one smooth, slow and seductive motion, removed her slacks. The feline then helped Po remove his, and kneeled ontop of him as they shared another intimate kiss. She straddled him and hovered for a minute before leaning down, licking his neck with a purr. She slid him into her until she felt him pressing against her resistence. She took his paws in hers and smiled down at him, which he smiled back with a loving expression, rubbing his thumbs over the back of her paws. She let herself drop down on him and hissed slightly at the pain she was feeling. He quickly sat up and hugged her tight, they held each other for a minute or two while sitting like this. After her pain subsided, she began to move on him, the pain ebbing away with each movement. Eventually, she began to moan, as did he, they were becoming one and they both couldn't be happier. They kissed each other as their movements continued. She shut her eyes as Po rolled them over.

He grabbed her by the waist and started moving for her, never breaking away from the kiss. Their movements became faster and faster, their moans had become louder. Finally,after about fourty minutes of pleasure and different positions, they allowed themselves to feel the lightning bolt of climax bring them together in that moment. They panted hard and kissed each other repeatedly. There was no turning back now. But they didn't even want the option to turn back. They held each other in a warm embrace until they began to gently drift off to sleep, with Tigress laying on Po's side with her right leg wrapped around his, embracing him as he did her with their faces buried into each other's fur. The last few sounds that were made that night were the mumblings of the two lovers before they drifted away into dreamland.

* * *

_**There's chapter 7, guys. I wanted to answer any question that might have cropped up; regarding the story I have build for KFP. I also added a special Pox Tigress moment. I hope you all enjoy it, remember to review and I'll see you next chapter. **_


	8. Ch8, The Shaolin Temple

**Chapter 8, The Shaolin Temple**

The Shaolin Temple

Lingdao was walking down a hallway, which was illuminated by several torches either side of him, his minions saluting their master as he walked past. The white lion got to an enormous door, which he opened with a key he was using as a necklace. Lingdao walked through the door, closing it behind him. The extensive room contained only an altar, similar to the one in the Dragon Temple at Chen Rong, and a several candles. The altar could only be reached by crossing a stone bridge; the ceiling had a series of stalactites while the floor was covered by a sea of stalagmites. Though there was no one else in there but Lingdao, a strange presence could be felt in the air as if someone else was there with him, someone very powerful. The white lion walked across the bridge, looking upon the lifeless bodies impaled on the stalagmites; the bodies of his enemies, left as an example to anyone that dared to defy him. Lingdao drew his katana and placed it on the altar, and put his paws upon the sword. The symbols on the katana glowed and a menacing black aura emerged from them, the aura formed a mirror like structure in front of the white lion. As Lingdao gazed into the mirror, a dragon showed from it. Blood red eyes, his black scales were chapped and lined with scars, two horns covered the top of his head, a series of deadly spikes could be seen across his back, wings as black as night and a monstrous roar.

The great dragon sneered at his subject and pawn, saying "Lingdao, tell me you have some good news" as if he knew that he had already failed.

"I'm afraid not, Lord Katon" The white lion hung his head in shame, hiding his gaze from his jet black superior. "We failed to capture the panda"

His sneer turning into an enraged scowl "Why not?" The demon-like entity spat

Growling in anger at the remembrance of his embarrassing defeat, Lingdao said."His friends intervened, Lord Katon"

The jet black reptile seethed in anger and frustration, whipping his tongue out before regaining his composure "No matter, this will simply delay my return!"

"What is your plan now, my lord?"

"The panda will come seeking the Scroll of Fury, within the Shaolin Temple. When he and his friends find it, ambush them and bring them here so that we can begin the ritual"

"Yes, my lord"

"I'm disappointed that you have not found the scroll yet, Lingdao!"

"The temple has many secrets, my lord. The ancient monks have hidden it well, and I imagine they have laid traps as well. We will utilize them to our advantage"

"Good. Do not disappoint me, Lingdao!"

"I won't, my lord"

Back at Chen Rong 

Po opened his eyes at the sound of the village waking from its slumber; villagers were beginning to rebuild, guards were working around the clock and Po could hear Master Shifu and the five talking outside the temple. As the panda sat up, he felt an arm wrapped his chest. He looked back and saw that Tigress was still asleep. Po remembered the events that happened last night, including the one which got him and Tigress in bed, together. The panda ran his paw across the feline's bare waist, waking her in the process. As she blinked, Po could not help but smile at how beautiful the feline looked.

"Good morning, Tigress"

Tigress sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Good morning, Chosen one"

To panda simply chuckled before leaning in and passionately kissing Tigress, he the got out of the bed and began to put his clothes on. The feline did the same, making sure that she avoided the window. She then walked over to Po and cuddled with the panda.

"I think we should keep _us_ a secret for now, Po"

"Yeah, I agree" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close "I don't think Master Shifu will approve very quickly"

Tigress frowned as she remembered what happened before she and Po opened up to each other "And there is the whole ordeal with you being the protector of life" she looked up to him with melancholy in her crimson red eyes.

"I meant what I said, Tigress" Po placed his forehead on hers "I am not going anywhere"

"I'm going to keep you to that, Po" Tigress gently kissed the panda, and then they both walked out of the room. The panda and tiger rejoined their friends outside; Po had forgotten that his friends were unaware of what went down between him, Master Shifu and Zanshi.

"Good morning, Po" the Furious Five said in union, noticing that Tigress was clinging onto the panda's arm, thankfuly for the couple, no one seemed to have heard them last night. Or they were just being quiet about it.

"Good morning, guys" Po began to think of ways in which he could explain what trnaspired last night, but Master Shifu spoke for him.

"You'll be relieved to know that I have told the five about our conversation last night"

"You have?"

"Yeah he did, Po. It took us a while to believe it, but we have seen the impossible done numerous times before. But I think Tigress is the only one who doesn't know" Viper said as she looked over to the feline, and as she held back a giggle from the fact that Po and Tigress were still holding paws.

"I do know, Viper. Po took his time explaining it to me, that's why we are a bit late"

"Yeah...that's totally the reason" Po said as he rubbed the back of his head and bore on of his signature grins, a little proud at what he and Tigress did together las night. "So what's the plan, Master Shifu?"

"I can explain that for you, Po" Zanshi said as he walked in the group.

"Good morning, Lord Zanshi" they all said.

"Good morning everyone, so here is what we are going to do: The Scroll of Fury is located somewhere in the Shaolin Temple, Lingdao and his men will, without a doubt, be there. We go in, find the scroll and get out, before they get a chance to ambush us. We'll leave in an hour!"

"Sounds easy enough" Po said as he cracked his knuckles and began to make his way to the armoury.

"There is more, Po. The ancient monks were notorious for setting deadly traps; you have to remain focused at all time" Zanshi said after putting a shoulder on the panda's arm, making him stop in his tracks.

"We will require weapons and armour, Lord Zanshi" Master Shifu walked up to the old panda.

"Not a problem, Master Shifu. Help yourselves to whatever is in our armoury" Zanshi gestured towards the direction of the armoury.

Master Shifu nodded at the old panda and proceeded to the armoury, followed by his students. As the group of Kung Fu masters entered the armoury, they awed at the sea of metal that lay before their eyes. Staffs, spears, swords, armour it was all there; and they could have whatever they wanted. Po and Tigress decided to keep their current equipment, but their friends were spoiled for choice. Monkey put on a leather chest plate and shoulder guards; he also equipped a three section, metal, staff. Crane wanted to keep his speed, so he did not equip any armour but he did take a pair of deer horn knives. Viper attached a small mace ball to her tail, and wrapped leather around the rest of her body for protection. Mantis decided to wrap chain mail around his forelegs, to add to the crippling damage. Master Shifu equipped a metal chest plate, underneath his brown and green robe, and for offence he would use Master Oogway's staff. The group were now armed and ready for whatever was awaiting them at the Shaolin Temple. They left Chen Rong and began their journey up Shanxi Mountain. As the group was walking up the immense giant, they recalled some of its history.

"So is there any mystical kung fu stuff we should know, about the mountain?" Po said as he panted heavily from the lack of oxygen.

"The ancient Shaolin monks once used this mountain, and the temple, to worship the seven dragon gods, Po" The red panda said as he used Master Oogway's staff to help him manuver through the snow.

"What happened to them, Master Shifu?" Tigress asked after walking up to Po and gave him a warm smile, causing the panda to regain his composure and warm up.

"They disbanded several centuries ago, and as the years passed many different theories were born explaining their dissolution. Some say that the monks became corrupted by Katon. Others that they were all killed off by war and bandits..."

"What you think happened, Lord Zanshi? You and the pandas have studied the history of this place for twenty years" Monkey asked as he allowe Mantis to jump onto his shoulder. The insect probably would have froze if he carried on walking through the thick snow.

"Indeed we have but, in spite of that, we know as much as you do, about the monks anyway. Personally, I believe that Katon has something to do with their dissolution"

"Well I guess we'll find out soon enough, we're here"

The group arrived at the Shaolin temple and gazed into the scars of the giant. There were holes along its walls, the trees that once covered the temple gardens were nothing more that ash on the floor. The main gates had been completely demolished and cracks had overtaken the stone floors. The once beautiful monument was nothing more than a stain upon Shanxi Mountain. The group of warriors carefully entered the temple, graciously avoiding any trip wires and scanning for Lingdao and his men. Each step was carefully place upon the floor. The darkness within the temple carried a plethora of ghostly whispers, every time one of the Masters turned to investigate the source of the noise, there was no one there. It was most likely Lingdao and his men playing tricks on the group, yet it felt like the temple itself was playing the tricks.

"Stay focused, everyone" Lord Zanshi bolstered the group

"So where do you think they would have hidden the scroll?" Crane asked as he carefuly scanned his intended path for any traps.

"I suspect that, wherever it is, it would be heavily guarded. The temple is bigger that it looks, it contains countless hidden rooms"

"Well that narrows it down"

"Quiet, Mantis" Tigress said as she threw a tiny pebble at the insect's head, causing him to fall off of Monkey's shoulder.

As the Kung Fu masters continued their journey through the temple, Po stopped at the sound of mysterious whispers. These were different; these he could understand

"_Dragon Warrior...the scroll...the scroll is here..."_

The panda walked towards the source of the noise, the whispers became clearer with every step he took. Po arrived in front of an ancient vase and, at closer inspection, noticed that it was attached to the wall. He reluctantly touched the vase, causing it to slide back and a complex mechanism opened a secret door on the wall.

"Guys...you should come look at...this" As Po's friends gathered around him, they gazed into the thousand or so scrolls that were behind the wall.

"Well...let's hope _this_ narrows it down" Said Crane, as he and the rest of the group entered the room. They all started picking up scrolls and asking Master Shifu and Lord Zanshi whether the one they picked up was the correct one.

"Maybe it will have a dragon, or something, on it?"

"They all have dragons on them, Po" Po turned his head back towards the many scrolls, disappointed at his mistake. As the panda was rummaging through the ocean of paper, he heard the same whispers again.

"..._Behind the statue..."_

Po walked over towards the golden dragon statue the whispers were talking about. He reached around it and felt another scroll; the panda pulled his hand out and showed it to his fellow Masters.

"Is this the one, Zanshi?"

The old panda carefully examined the scroll several time, making sure that it was the one. Zanshi's eyes widened as he swallowed a ball of excitement and said:

"It...I believe it is, Po"

Before Po, or his friends, could react, they were interrupted by clapping

"Well done, Dragon Warrior. You did what has taken us a good thirty years to do" the white lion was leaning on the doorframe, bearing an evil smile and a sadistic chuckle.

"Lingdao" Po growled

"Missed me?"

The panda did not reply to Lingdao's witty remark. Instead, he drew his staff and charged at the white lion. Lingdao confidently stood his ground and, just before Po reached him, pulled the nearby chain, revealing that the entire floor of the room was an enormous trap door. As the group of kung fu masters plummeted down, Lingdao let out a sadistic laugh and waved goodbye to them.

Several hours later

"Wake up panda!" Lingdao was hammering Po's face with punched, in order to wake him up. Po opened his eyes and groaned at the pain. He tried to move but couldn't, he was tied down to a chair by heavy chains. Po looked around, the rest of his friends were also there with him, and were also tied up by chains. They were all trapped in a dark cave, with only a single torch to disperse the darkness

"Where is the scroll, Lingdao?" Po snapped at the white lion and tried to break free from his restraints; he was unsuccesful.

"Oh you mean this?" said the white lion as he pulled out the scroll from his pocket

"Don't worry panda. You'll get to see it soon enough"

"Whatever you are planning, it won't work! I'll get out of here and... "

"You're hardly in the position to make threats, Po"

The white lion then proceeded to walk out the cave, leaving only a single guard to watch over the group. Po lowered his head in anger; because of his mistake all his friends would pay the price. He began to ponder on what he should do; they were all trapped and had no way of escaping.

"Don't give up so quickly, Po" The feline tried to reasurre her lover while trying to slipp her paws through the chains.

"I'm sorry, Tigress. It looks like I'm not the Chosen One after all"

"Even the Chosen One has his moments" Zanshi said as he turned his gaze towards the one guard.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're all trapped, Zanshi!" Po said in a sarcastic voice.

"And in case you haven't noticed, there's only one guard!"

Po turned towards the guard, who was standing in front of the cell door.

"So?"

"Just watch and learn, Po" Zanshi then let out a high pitched reason, which caused the guard to turn around. "Hey tough guy, come over here a sec"

"Could I have some water, please?"

"The boss wouldn't be happy if I..."

"Is the boss here?"

The guard simply sighed and got out his bottle of water, he knew that he would probably regret doing this. Zanshi lifted his head back, taking quite a mouthful but he didn't swallow it. Instead, he spat the water back at the guard, causing him to lift his paws. This allowed Zanshi to kick him in the stomach and knee him in the face as he bent down in pain. The guard dropped to the floor and held his face in agony; Zanshi did a front flip with his chair and broke it as he landed on the ground. The guard rolled on to his knees, still holding his face and covering his eyes. Realising this, Zanshi wrapped his restraints around the guard's neck and pulled back with all his might. The chains broke under the pressure, along with the guard's neck and Zanshi was now free. He took the key from the guard's pocket and began unlocking the other's bonds.

"That was totally awesome!"

"Not as awesome as you going over to Lingdao and beating him within an inch of his life"

Po nodded at Tigress's remark; he then picked up his Jo staff and kicked down the door. The group exited their prison and began to make their way down the long hallway

* * *

_**There's chapter 8, guys. Sorry to have kept you all waiting, please stay with my story I haven't even gotten to the good bits yet. Remember to review, I enjoy input from readers be it advice or just general comments. **_


	9. Ch 9, Kung Fu Death matches

**Chapter 9, Kung Fu Death Matches**

The group of kung fu masters had escaped their prison, and were now on the search for Lingdao and the scroll.

"Which way do we go?" asked Crane as he, and the rest, scanned their area, in search of an exit

"_...Down the hallway..."_

Another of the mysterious whispers made its way into Po's ear. The panda turned towards the direction from which the whisper came from and said:

"This way!"

Po followed the whispers' direction, though he was unsure if he should. The panda was quickly followed by the rest of the group. They were walking down a seemingly endless hallway, illuminated by torches either side of the group. There were no doors or windows, not even any guards, just stone slab after stone slab.

"Something's not right here, where are all the guards?" asked Mantis as he jumped onto Po's shoulder, who was at the front of the group.

Mantis' question was quickly answered when the ground they walked upon began shaking. The group stopped in their tracks, took their battle stances and waited for their enemies to come around the corner. No fear or hesitation was show by anyone, true nerves of steel was the only thing the Kung Fu Masters were showing as they firmly stood their ground. A giant gorilla was the source of the small earthquake, eyes as red as blood, thick walls of muscle and a killjoy look in his eyes. Monstrous.

"This...could be a problem" said Po as he scanned the gorilla for any weaknesses; he found none.

"Look at his eyes, Master Shifu" Zanshi leaned down towards the red panda, without taking his gaze off their opponent. "He has been tainted by Katon!"

"It would seem so; this is going to be a difficult challenge" before Master Shifu could continue his sentence, the gorilla attacked the group. He slammed both his fists down, breaking the stone floor. Everyone dodged the attack, Po and the Furious Five managed to get past the giant gorilla, but Master Shifu and Zanshi could not do the same.

"Po, you and the five go get the scroll; I and Zanshi will hold him off!" Master Shifu shouted as he dodged another of the monster's strikes.

"Shifu..." Po tried to go and help his Master, but was stopped by Tigress

"Po, we have to go!" the feline grabbed the panda's arm, stopping him from heading into the battle

"Go Po, we've got this!" Zanshi yelled as he parried one of the gorilla's attacks

Po was overwhelmed by anguish; he wanted to stay and help them, to make sure that they would leave the battle unharmed. With another pull in the arm by Tigress, Po and the Furious Five finally heeded Master Shifu and Zanshi's words. They began to run down the hallway, away from the epic battle yet to come. The panda cast his mind back to one of the many memories he cherished, of him and Master Shifu.

It was around 10p.m, the Furious Five had retired for the night, after a long day of training of course. Po had woken up as he wanted to have a midnight snack, the panda made his way into the kitchen. Po got out a bowl of dumplings and was about to make his way back to his room, but stopped as he saw Tigress and Master Shifu sitting outside, by the sacred peach tree. The panda could not hold back his curiosity; he quickly put the bowl back in the fridge and made a silent dash for the tree. As he got closer to the hill the tree sat atop, he dropped to the ground and began gracefully crawl closer and closer to Tigress and Master Shifu. He pocked his head around a small boulder and began to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"You can come out now, Po" sighed a disappointed Master Shifu, who wanted to spend some quality time with his daughter.

Po let out a terrified, but quiet, yelp. He began to think of excuses that could stop Shifu from beating him to death. As the panda reluctantly came up to them, Tigress was astonished by the fact that she could not hear or sense Po, as he was sneaking up on them.

"It seem your training is paying off, Po. I couldn't even hear you as you were sneaking up on us" Tigress said with a slight giggle; she was impressed by Po

"Ah, well...I learn from the best" Po said with one of his signature grins, as he rubbed the back of his head

Tigress let out another giggle, she slowly began to blush at the panda's compliment and, after a slight pause, said "It's getting late, I think I'm going to go to bed now" the feline proceeded to her quarters. As she walked pass Po, Tigress stroked his check and said "See you later, Po" with a gentle, almost seductive, voice.

As Tigress walked towards the entrance to the sleeping quarters, Po did not take his eyes off of her. He turned his whole body as she walked pass, the panda was holding the cheek Tigress stroked and let out a moan of happiness. Master Shifu chuckled at the two's exchange, he had watched his daughter open up, and get very close, to Po during the short time he had spent with them.

"You know it's not polite to stare, Po" the red panda said with annoyance clearly in his voice.

"Sorry, Master. Please don't kill me!" Po begged as he quickly turned to face the red panda, and returned to reality.

Master Shifu smiled and said "It's ok, Po, I can tell when two people like each other"

The panda's eyes widened and he began to blush, at Shifu's remark "What are you talking about, Master?" Po said, with sweat beginning to slide down his face.

"Po, look me in the eyes and say that you don't have any feelings for her" Master Shifu said, with a demanding tone on top of his proud smile, as he looked Po in the eyes.

"I..." Po tried and tried, but the words did not come out of his mouth. He loved Tigress; he hadn't told anyone and wasn't planning to. But he was also a terrible liar, coupled with the fact that Master Shifu could read anyone like a book, so the nervous panda simply remained silent.

The red panda did nothing but chuckle at how Po was shaking from nervousness, and at how his daughter and the panda had grown so close, in so little time. He turned around, and walked to the edge of the small cliff then just gazed at the moon.

"Po, you're the first person I've seen Tigress open up to so much"

"Really?" the panda asked as he walked up towards Shifu

"Yes, I love her as a father and I hope she feels the same way. But she has never shown such emotion towards another man. So I hope that, if you do pursue some sort of relationship with her, you'll treat her with the respect she deserves" Po was astonished by how accepting Shifu seemed; he has never shown such a caring side of his character before. Though the panda wanted to hug Master Shifu and chase after Tigress, he held back his emotions and simply nodded at the red panda.

Shifu returned Po's nod with a smile, he then proceeded towards the entrance and Po quickly followed him.

"Oh and Po" Shifu turned towards the panda as they were walking, and nudged him to make sure that he was paying attention

"If you decide to toy with my girl's feelings, or even think about harming her in any way; I will beat you to death with your own spine!" Master Shifu said with a surprisingly friendly and calm voice.

"That goes to you as well, Master!" Po continued to walk towards the sleeping quarters but Shifu had stopped in his tracks, bewildered by how protective Po was of Tigress. The red panda smiled and thought to himself:

"_Perhaps he really does have a backbone"_

Back to the present

Though he was still concerned for their well being, Po's worries began to slip away as he remembered one vital thing: Master Shifu and Zanshi were two of the most experienced Kung Fu warriors.

The giant gorilla slammed his arm down, directly at Master Shifu. The red panda slipped past the attack and bolted up the monster's arm. When he reached the gorilla's face, he released a furry of devastating kicks. This allowed Zanshi to ram his knee into the giant's elbow, snapping it in the process. The gorilla lifted his arm in agony; Master Shifu jumped over their opponent and landed behind him. The red panda swiped the gorilla's left leg, causing him to fall on his back. Zanshi jumped in the air and used his full body weight to crush the gorilla through the floor. The three warriors were now in a different area of the temple: it was an underground cave, which was slightly flooded and had a maze of dark tunnels.

"I think we're finished here, Lord Zanshi" Master Shifu proudly said, as he walked away from the lifeless body

"I expected a lot more" said Zanshi, with a slight smirk as he also began walking away from the giant's corpse.

As the two masters proudly walked away from the gorilla, with smiles on their faces, they both stopped in their tracks when they heard the sound of footsteps behind them. The smiles on their faces slowly began to fade; they turned around to see the same gorilla standing on his feet. Covered in blood, he popped his elbow back into place and it healed instantly. He opened his eyes, and let out a thundering roar that made the whole cave shake, he then charged at Master Shifu and Zanshi. The red panda attempted to jump over the gorilla again, but the giant grabbed Master Shifu's leg and flung him towards Zanshi. The old panda managed to cushion Master Shifu's collision; the two then attacked the giant. Zanshi attempted to high kick the gorilla in the face; the monster simply blocked the attack and slammed his fist in the old panda's stomach. Now depleted of air, Zanshi dropped to his knees and was completely at the mercy of the monster. Realising this, Master Shifu drew his staff and blocked an incoming punch; he then hit the gorilla in the face with a simulating strike and knocked him a metre back. The giant rolled back on to his feet in seconds, he picked up a boulder and threw it straight towards Master Shifu. The red panda only saw the incoming projectile in the last second; he could never dodge it in time. He lifted his staff, in an attempt to deflect as much of the incoming damage as possible. But to his surprise, Zanshi had gotten back to his feet and destroyed the boulder with his war hammer. Angered by his failure, the gorilla growled then beat his chest before charging for the two Masters once more. Master Shifu and Zanshi assumed their battle stances and were ready to fight; ready to die, if necessary.

Back to Po and the Furious Five

The group of warriors were still making their way down the hallway; Po was still following the directions he was given by the whispers. Tigress glanced over at Po and could still see the worry in the panda's face. She herself also feared for her father's safety, Tigress wanted to be there and help. But the feline knew that their mission was beyond important, and she had faith that Shifu would pull through. Tigress was uncertain whether Po felt the same way, so the feline reassured him:

"Po, I didn't want to leave them either. But we must focus!"

The panda turned towards Tigress, he too knew the importance of their mission but still hated himself for leaving Zanshi and Master Shifu.

"C'mon big guy, I'm sure they have already beaten that thing and are catching up with us right now" Mantis tried to reassure his friend.

Despite their determined manors, the rest of the Furious Five were also worried about their Master. But the only thing they could all do right now; is have faith in him.

As the group of masters progressed through the seemingly endless hallway, they stopped in their tracks when Monkey tripped over a wire, which caused a series of mechanics to collapse the floor beneath him and the rest of the group (with the exception of Po and Tigress, who evaded the trap). The panda quickly looked down at the pit his friends had fallen in to, and with a tone of fear and shock said

"Guys, are you okay?"

Crane dusted himself off and put his hat back on. "We're fine, Po" the avian bird then scanned his surroundings. It was a training hall; wooden dummies, weaponry and armour blotted out most of the view. "I think we're in some sort of training hall"

"Do you need help getting back up?" asked a worried Tigress, who had made her way next to Po and was also looking down at her friends.

Viper was about to answer her friend's question, but an ocean of Lingdao's minions began pouring into the training hall, alarmed by the noise the four Masters made when they fell to the ground. They created a barrier around the four warriors, weapons in hand and ready to attack.

"I think getting back up has to wait!" Viper said as she, and the rest, stood back to back and raised their defensive stances.

"You two go and get Lingdao, we will catch up!" Monkey said as he looked up at Po and Tigress, without dropping his guard.

"What? No! We're not going to leave you down there!" Po spoke for Tigress as well. The two had no intention of leaving their friends behind. They were about to jump down into the hall, but Mantis' voice stopped them

"C'mon guys, give us a little credit. We're, after all, four Masters against useless thugs!" the insect proudly, and with a hint of humour, said

The panda and tiger held back their tears as they saw the plethora of thugs draw closer to the four masters. They knew that warriors had to leave behind comrades, when necessary, but they were leaving behind their family. Tigress began to think about how she and the rest of the five trained when they were children, more specifically, how they would head back to their rooms battered and bruised half the time, but they would always group together in the middle of the night to bandage and comfort each other.

A young Tigress entered Viper's room, holding her left paw and moaning in pain "Has Mantis found his acupuncture needles yet?"

Viper slithered up to her sister and helped her sit down, next to her bed "Monkey and Crane are helping him look; he always seems to forget where he leaves them"

Tigress smiled, but it did not last, she gripped her paw in pain yet again. A concerned Viper cuddled the aching feline, in an attempt to ease her pain.

"You should go easy on yourself, Tigress. You might end up doing something that even Mantis' acupuncture can't fix"

"You worry too much, Viper. Besides, dad told me that I need to work on my punching technique" Tigress said as she wrapped tried to clinch her injured paw in a fist.

"I don't think he meant for you to punch the iron wood trees all day long" said a young Mantis as he jumped onto Tigress' arm, and gently stuck and acupuncture needle in the centre of her paw.

"Yeah, you need to keep your hands soft for that special guy out there" Monkey teased the feline as he and Crane walked into the room

"Like any guy would go for someone like me" Tigress said with a saddened tone in her voice

"Oh I don't know about that, Tigress. That panda kid we passed at the parade today couldn't take his eyes off you" Crane reassured the feline as he, and the rest, sat close to Tigress and Viper.

"Yeah, a goofy panda boy and a kung fu warrior; complete opposites" Viper disclaimed Crane's words

"Sometimes opposites attract" said Mantis with a smile, and inserted another needle in Tigress' paw.

The five would laugh late into the night, every night. Tigress never knew her true family, and though she rarely showed it, the feline always considered the four masters the brothers and sister she never had.

Back to the present

"If you don't catch up with us, I will personally beat you to death: all of you!" roared a now teary Tigress, as she and Po stood up and slowly began to back away from their family, with a blanket of melancholy wrapped around them.

"Tigress, come on!" this time it was Po who was pulling Tigress' arm. The two then began to run down the hallway

"Go! We've got this" said Monkey as he cracked his neck; he looked up once making sure that his friends had left.

There was a silence, the calm before the storm; the four masters each took a deep breath, to steady their heart rate. The ocean of enemies were growling a taunting them, this did not hinder the four in the slightest. Then, in a fit of roars and rage, the thugs began their attack. Crane quickly jumped up and flapped his wings with full force, this made the air swoop down and knock the first line of attackers down. Monkey drew his three section staff, he jumped over the line of attackers that crane had knocked down, and made his way through the thugs. He span around, extending his staff in the process, and knocked out several thugs. This gave him room to manoeuvre around his attackers, countering all of their strikes. Mantis used his great speed to the limit; he dashed through thug after thug, knocking them unconscious and breaking bones as he slammed his forelegs into their heads. Viper, like Monkey, had stormed through thugs, leaving motionless bodies behind her. She used the mace on her tail to deflect incoming strikes and counter them, with staggering force. Crane was using his deer horn knives to incapacitate enemies from the air; he would swoop down with lightning speed and take them out before anyone could notice. The ocean of enemies was slowly, but surely, turning into a puddle on the floor. In spite of the four making short work of their, their confidence was hindered when they saw even more guards beginning to pour into the training hall.

"Looks like we're going to be here longer than inspected" Viper said in a joking tone, as she and the rest took up their original, back to back, position. Ready to fight; ready to die, if necessary.

* * *

_**Chapter 9, everyone! I hope you enjoy it and I would like to thank you all for the many positive reviews I have been receiving. Let's keep them coming!**_


	10. Ch 10, Kung Fu Masters vs Lingdao!

**Chapter 10, Kung Fu Masters vs Lingdao!**

After what seemed like hours of running, Po and Tigress reached and enormous door at the end of the seemingly endless hallway, in which they left their friends behind. After they spent a few seconds in order to catch their breath, the panda and tiger gazed at the gigantic door in front of them. It was the only door they found, during their trip down the hallway, so they both realised that Lingdao was most likely behind it.

"Looks like this is it" Po said as looked over towards Tigress. The feline did not answer, her expression said it all. Po could see the hurt and worry in her eyes, she still hated the fact that they were forced to leave behind their friends. Realising this, the panda put his arms around her waist and pulled the saddened feline close to him. She looked into the Po's jade green eyes as he said.

"I hate myself for leaving too, Tigress. But we must have faith in them; I bet you that they're catching up as we speak." Po said as he rested his forehead on Tigress'

"I know, Po. I just can't stop thinking about them" the feline closed her eyes and inhaled Po's warm and comforting scent. "But as you said: We must have faith in them. Now come on, there's a lion that need killing!" Tigress proceeded to lock lips with Po, and hold their intimate embrace for a good five minutes.

The two broke their kiss and smiled at each other before proceeding into the eerie room. They drew their weapons and stood back to back, as they ventured in and began to look for Lingdao. The panda and Tiger slowly began to walk across the stone bridge and towards the strange altar, while making sure that Lingdao could not ambush them. After finally crossing the bridge, Po and Tigress go up to the altar and try to see if the scroll is there.

"Can you find the scroll, Po?" The feline asked as she was guarding Po's back

"I'm looking, I'm looking!" Po said as he began to move the various things on the altar, in search for the scroll

"You won't find it there, Dragon Warrior!" a voice coming from the shadows said, causing both Po and Tigress to jump and lift their weapons in defence.

"Give us the scroll, Lingdao!" Po's shout echoed throughout the room

"Oh don't worry I will, but first we need you for out ritual!" the voice came from the shadows yet again, the white lion still refusing to show himself.

"What ritual?" Tigress growled through her fangs.

"The ritual that brings back the true ruler of this world; I guess that you do not know what is necessary for it, do you?" Po and Tigress did not answer, as they truly did not know what Lingdao was talking about. "I thought as much, well you see: That altar behind you is one of many and they each have the power to communicate with the dragon gods, for those who are worthy of course. It is said that on the first day of every month, Katon's prison travels past our own star. If I use one of the scrolls of power and your boyfriend's blood, I will be able to free Lord Katon from his prison!"

"Don't get your hopes up, Lingdao! Now come out and face justice!" Po shouted as he shook his fist in the air.

"Do you even know how to kill me, Dragon Warrior?" Lingdao's voice appeared to be coming from everywhere, from every shadow and every corner.

"We're going to chop your head off, see if that works!" Tigress roared at the white lion.

Lingdao's demonic laugh made its way through the darkness. "How cute, the little kitten thinks she can pick a fight with me" these words caused Tigress to growl in anger, she felt adrenaline and rage beginning to flow through her veins.

"Tell me, Dragon Warrior, how much care for this woman? Because if it's love you feel for her..." the white lion landed ontop of the altar, causing Po to fly back and take himself and Tigress to the ground from the shockwave. He then drew his katana and smiled, exposing his fangs, before saying "Then it will be that much sweeter when I tear her head off!"

The white lion made a dash for Po, he slammed his katana straight for the panda's head but Po managed to lift up his Jo staff and block it. Tigress then rolled on to her feet and forced Lingdao to jump back, in order to dodge the devastating strike from her butterfly swords. Po also got back to his feet, the two then made their charge towards Lingdao. Po tried to swipe Lingdao's feet with his Jo staff, but the white lion simply jumped over the panda's swipe, while spinning in the air so that he could land facing Po again. While he was in the air, Tigress tried to stab him in the back with her butterfly swords, Lingdao anticipated this and managed to launch himself off of Po's head and flip over Tigress, dodging her attack yet again. He landed behind Tigress and attacked her with his sword, the feline ducked, not only dodging the attack but also allowing Po to smash Lingdao in the face with his staff. The hit sent the white lion flying back across the bridge; he managed to land on the wall and launched himself back at the panda and tiger. He came at such a speed that Tigress could not react in time; he flew past her and once again tried to strike Po with his sword. The panda stepped to the side, dodging his attack, and slammed his Jo staff down at the white lion's back. Lingdao sensed Po's attack; he turned around and lifted his katana to block the panda's attack. Tigress made a dash for the two, who had locked weapons together in a power struggle. Lingdao broke free and jumped back into the shadow before Tigress could slice him with her butterfly swords.

"What's wrong, Lingdao, are you so scared that you have to hide in the shadows?" Po shouted as he stood back to back with Tigress.

The white lion's echo once again danced throughout the cave "Scared? No. I'm just getting started!"

Back To Zanshi and Shifu

The gorilla once again charged for Master Shifu and Zanshi, Zanshi attempted to smash the gorilla' face with his war hammer, but the colossus grabbed the hammer and swung Zanshi into a nearby stalagmite. Master Shifu jumped up and hit the gorilla in the head with his staff, before landing back on his feet and hitting him the stomach. Zanshi managed to compose himself and pulled the giant towards him and used his back to fling the giant over himself. Now that the monstrous gorilla was on the floor, Master Shifu used Master Oogway's staff to completely immobilize the gorilla, by trapping his neck. The gorilla managed to grab the red panda and fling him off of his chest, Zanshi tried to stop this but the gorilla kicked the old panda in the head. Now that they were both stunned, the giant escaped from Master Shifu's trap and landed a simulating strike directly in Zanshi's face. The old panda collapsed to the floor, dazed by the power of the gorilla's attack, but Master Shifu managed to bring the red eyed monster down to his knees by striking him in his ribcage with a heel kick. Master Shifu then jumped up and grabbed the monster's head; and then used all his might to slam it down to the jagged, stone floor. Zanshi then rolled back on to his feet and landed on top of the gorilla's back, he wrapped his arms under the giant's neck and used his bodyweight to choke the monster, while Master Shifu used his staff to strike the gorilla in the ribcage; making sure that what air he had in his lungs would be gone. Despite his predicament, the giant managed to stand up, with Zanshi still on his back. He grabbed hold of the old panda's left arm and pulled him off his back, not only slamming him to the ground but making Master Shifu stop his flurry in order to dodge Zanshi. The gorilla tried to grab Zanshi but the old panda used both of his feet to kick the giant in the face, he then kicked up from the ground and grabbed hold of his war hammer. Master Shifu picked up a nearby boulder, which was the size of him, and ran up Zanshi's back with it. The red panda then launched himself off of Zanshi and broke the boulder off of the gorilla's head, allowing Zanshi to pick up the gorilla and ram him through the stone wall. The gorilla tried to grab Zanshi's head in an act of desperation but Master Shifu restrained his arm with his staff. Zanshi on top of the gorilla and used his war hammer to brake open the monster' skull.

"If that doesn't keep him down then I don't know what will!" The red panda said as he checked for signs of life on the motionless corpse; there were none, the gorilla was definitely dead now.

"I believe we are not finished yet, Master Shifu" Zanshi said as he locked down the ledge the two were standing on and saw the furious five battling an army of thugs.

Monkey found himself surrounded by ten enemies, they all charged at him at the same time; he jumped over the nearest one and used his three section staff to snap his neck. The rest he easily dispatched by countering their attacks and braking their rib cages, which punctured their lungs and left them gasping for air. Viper and Mantis were doing the most damage, so the bandits began to focus on them. They found themselves at a disadvantage as they became swarmed by the thugs, though they managed to counter most of them. After seeing this, Crane swooped down and rained death from above. He killed several waves of the bandits by slicing their throats with his deer horn knives, allowing Viper and Mantis to escape to a more favourable position. Though the four Masters were making short work of the bandits, Master Shifu and Zanshi could see that the waves of thugs would just keep coming and coming. The two masters looked at each other and then at the gorilla's corpse. As yet another wave came through the doors and charged for Crane, Monkey, Viper and Mantis, the giant's lifeless body landed in between the attackers and the four Masters, followed by Zanshi and Master Shifu.

"Holly shit, they killed Lee!" one of the bandits squealed at the site of boss' corpse.

After a minute of hesitation and slowly baking away from the kung fu master, the ocean of bandits began to run away from them with their tails tucked in between their legs.

"Yeah that's right, run away you cowards!" Mantis shouted as he limped towards the fleeing bandits.

"Thanks for coming, you two. I don't think we could have lasted much longer" Viper said after catching her breath.

"I'm glad we came in time, everyone. But where are Po and Tigress?" asked Zanshi while leaning against his war hammer.

"We got separated after we fell through the trap door up there" Crane pointed towards the ceiling "If we hurry, I think we can catch up with them!"

Master Shifu felt his heart stop working for a minute; his little girl was out there facing unimaginable horrors. "Then no we shouldn't waste any time here, let's go!" Master Shifu proclaimed as he began to walk towards the door, followed by the rest.

Back to Po and Tigress

Lingdao span his sword in his paw and then closed his eyes, after opening them, the same menacing black aura surrounded the lion and his eyes were the deepest, darkest shade of red. Po remembered the devastating power Lingdao could wield while in this form, the panda stepped in front of Tigress and was ready to defend her. In the blink of an eye, Lingdao disappeared, and reappeared behind Tigress. He grabbed the feline by the shoulder and flung her all the away across the bridge, her head hitting the altar. Before Po could even react to what happened, Lingdao hit the panda in the head with his katana's handle and sent him at the other end of the bridge. As Po began to sit up and hold his head in pain, Lingdao travelled at such a speed that he arrived by Po in merely a second and slammed his katana down at the helpless panda. Po lifted his Jo staff to try and block the strike, but it was so powerful that it broke Po's weapon and sliced the panda's face. Po now had a vertical wound across his eye, thankfully Lingdao failed to damage his eye. Lingdao sheathed his katana and picked him up with two hands and began strangling him

"Oh, I need a bit of this, before I forget." Lingdao used one paw to take the scroll out from his pocket and stain it with the blood from Po's fresh wound. He then used his black aura to teleport the scroll to the altar, where it began to glow red and form a mirror like structure. "In about an hour, Katon's prison will have been fully destroyed, and then he shall make his return!" the white lion then fully gripped Po's throat with both paws "Too bad he won't be able to kill you personally!"

After composing herself from the powerful attack, Tigress wobbled back to her feet and saw that Po was in danger. She dashed across the bridge in milliseconds and was about to stab the white lion in the head but he heard her roars and let go of the panda just in time to parry her attack. Tigress began to violently slash at Lingdao; the white lion easily blocked all of her attacks, he saw an opening and kicked Tigress in the chest, knocking her down to the ground and causing her to drop her butterfly swords. Po was still trying to get air in his lungs and could not move, Lingdao stood over Tigress and drew his sword, ready to chop the feline's head off. Tigress was still feeling the effects of the white lion's simulating kick and could not react in time. As Lingdao's katana began to make its way towards Tigress' throat, the feline's memories and emotions invaded her mind and body. All the times she and the five bled and trained together; and how they would heal each other's wounds afterwards. How Master Shifu always provided Tigress with the parental attention she needed, in spite of her harsh training. How she and Po finally revealed their feelings to each other. The feline had only one regret; that she could not spend more time with her big fat panda; her Po. The feline closed her eyes and took a deep breath; ready for death, but instead of the sudden burst of pain she expected, she felt something glide across her body. Tigress opened her eyes and saw Master Shifu using his staff to block Lingdao's katana.

"Get away from my daughter!" Master Shifu growled through his teeth. He then disarmed Lingdao and hit him in the jaw with his staff, sending the white lion flying through the air.

"...Master...D-dad?" Tigress stuttered as she was helped up off the floor by an icy chill. "Viper?" the feline almost let out a tear of joy, at the site of her sister.

"Hey, don't forget us too!" said Monkey as he, Zanshi, Mantis and Crane, who was carrying Po, landed behind her and Master Shifu.

"I told you that they would catch up!" Po said as he let out one final cough and wiped the blood from his face. The panda then locked across the bride and saw Lingdao getting back up, and the mirror that the scroll had formed a top the altar. "Master, we need to get pass Lingdao and get that scroll before Katon's prison is destroyed!" said Po as he was helped off the floor by Tigress, who had quickly dashed toward him after Crane let the panda down.

"You heard the panda! I want that lion stopped and the scroll in our hands in less than a minute!" the red panda's rally bolstered the warriors' reserve. They all stood up and made a dash towards the white lion and the scroll.

Monkey landed the first blow; he did a series of flips and spins, generating tremendous power into his three section staff. His strike under the white lion's chin sent Lingdao flying in the air. Crane sliced through the muscles in Lingdao's arm with his deer horn knives, stopping the white lion from using his katana. Mantis, who was sitting on top of the avian's back with Viper, used the chainmail her had wrapped around his forelegs to turn Lingdao's eyes into mush; allowing Viper to hit Lingdao in the chest with her mace ball and send him back down to the rest of the group. Tigress jammed both of her butterfly swords in between Lingdao's knees, then Master Shifu hit a series of pressure points on Lingdao's chest, rendering him completely immobilised. Zanshi charged at the white lion and struck him with his war hammer, sending the Lingdao in the grip of Po. The panda wrapped his arms around Lingdao's waist and German suplexed him on to the altar; destroying it and stopping the formation of the portal in the process.

"Yeah, up yours asshole! Woo" Viper's little adrenalin rush cause all of the Masters to turn around with a- _did you just say that-_ look on their faces. "Sorry" the snake said as she looked to the ground in shame.

"Nice work, Po" Tigress said as the panda picked up the scroll from the rubble.

"The victory celebration can wait everyone; let's get out of here before any more surprises show up! Zanshi said as he urged the rest of the group to move; which they did.

The group then began to walk back across the bridge, Po not taking his eyes off of the scroll during the whole thing. Before they even got halfway across, everyone turned at the sound of steel piercing flesh. Tigress trembled and let out a terrified gasp, as she turned around to see Lingdao had got back up and stabbed Po in the arm. The panda dropped the scroll and Lingdao then snatched it and disappeared in the shadows before everyone could react.

"Po!" the feline screamed as she kneeled down in front of the panda while everyone circled them and created a defensive wall around the two.

"This has been fun and all, Po. But I'm afraid I must cut our little game short, seeing as you destroyed the altar!" The white lion then let out such a powerful roar that it made blood come out of the warriors' ears. After the roar had finished, the whole temple began to shake.

"The place is coming down!" Monkey bellowed after seeing giant stalactites beginning to fall from the ceiling.

"Po, can you walk?" The feline asked after she dragged the panda to his feet.

"Yes I can, let's get out of here!" Po said after he clinched to wound on his shoulder

The group then began to run across the collapsing bridge, Tigress at the back. As they made their way across it, some of the giant stalactites destroyed sections of the bridge, forcing the warriors the jump over huge gaps. As they were about to reach the door and exit the collapsing room, a giant stalactite came crashing through the last portion of the bridge, making it impossible to get across.

"Now what do we do?" Crane also bellowed.

Zanshi quickly looked around to try and find an escape route, he saw a ledge at the other end of the room which was big enough for the whole group and would provide sufficient cover from the debris, and he also saw a glimpse of sunlight.

"There, across the room, we can use the stalactites to get to the ledge!" Zanshi pointed towards the group's last hope.

The kung fu warriors then began to jump and manoeuvre their way across the deadly plunge beneath. Despite injuries, they got closer and closer after jumping across several falling stalactites. Master Shifu, Zanshi, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Po all managed to land safely on the ledge. Tigress jumped last but could not land on the ledge, instead, she just managed to grab hold of it and stop herself from falling to her death. As the feline began to pull herself up, the end of the ledge crumbled and gave.

"I've got you, Tigress" Po grabbed Tigress' paw just as she began to plummet to the ground.

Po tried to pull her up but more of the ledge they were on gave way, and they both fell, to everyone's horror. They all ran towards what was left of the ledge and looked down, much to their relief, Po and Tigress landed on another ledge, beneath the one everyone else was on. Everyone's relief did not last, the room's stone ceiling collapsed and the debris from it came crashing down. Master Shifu, Zanshi, Crane, Viper, Mantis and Monkey took cover and waited for the debris to stop falling; but they could only wait and see if Po and Tigress were also as lucky.

* * *

_**Finally uploaded chapter 10, everyone! For those of you that have kept with my story since the beginning, I have gone back and added to/improved all of the previous chapters of the story. So, I really recommend going back and re- reading all of them to enhance your experience. Also I have a question for you all: Do you think I should change the title of my story? Feel free to private message me your answer or just do so in your reviews**_. _**Until next time, and again, please go back and read the chapters again, you shall not be disappointed! **_

_**P.S. For those of you who are curious as to what Katon looks like, then look at my profile picture/avatar **_


	11. Ch 11, R&R at the A&E

**Chapter 11, R&R at the A&E**

Each and every rock that fell was another blade of pain which pierced their hearts. Every time one of them mustered up the courage to look, all they could see was boulder after boulder falling. After what seemed like eternity, the noise of rock colliding against rock finally stopped, Master Shifu rushed towards the edge and bellowed:

"Tigress!" the red panda scanned the area as his words echoed throughout the ruins of what was once a room.

The red panda's heart sank when he heard no reply; he jumped down onto the many boulders, followed by the rest of the group, and began to search for the panda and tiger. Master Shifu felt tears rush to his eyes, his little girl was somewhere under all of this rubble. He threw away boulder after boulder, hoping that he would find the two of them unharmed.

"Tigress!" the red panda bellowed once more, this time as a whimper.

The rest of the group were experiencing a similar cobweb of emotions, everyone was simply digging through the debris in the hopes that they could find a single glimpse of Po and Tigress. Po was the one who reminded all of them how to have fun, including Master Shifu. At first, they all hated Po and would have gladly kicked him down the thousand steps each day, but as time passed they learnt that he filled a whole in their lives, and that they could not go on without him. Tigress was not only the unofficial leader of the Furious Five but a sister to all of them, a sister they all adored and cared for deeply. The feline was also a daughter to Master Shifu, a daughter he loved more than anything else, and someone who brought love and compassion into Shifu' broken heart, which still bore scars from Tai Lung.

After an hour of digging, Mantis lifted the thousandth rock in the hopes that he would find his friends; once again, nothing. The insect hung his forearms in dolefulness and began to walk away from his corner of the room and to the next. The insect lifted his saddened face and, in the distance, saw a bruised red and black tail.

"Over here!" Mantis shouted, causing the rest of the group to dash towards him, as the insect bolted towards the pile of rock the tail was under.

The group moved the heavy boulders in milliseconds, and underneath it all were Po and Tigress. The panda had placed himself on top of Tigress in order to block the onslaught of debris, therefore, had received the most damage. Tigress was unconscious, most likely from shock or a boulder to the head, but had received only cuts and bruises.

"Gods, that big idiot" Viper gasped as she examined Po's injuries. "Ok, move him off of her, gently!"

Everyone was needed to shift the giant panda, including Viper, they all gasped at what they saw. Po was still alive and breathing, but had suffered major injuries. By the way he gasped as everyone moved him, they realised that he had several torn muscles, at least three broken ribs, his arm was dislocated, and he was bleeding from several places and could barely move.

"We need to get them to a doctor!" Zanshi proclaimed, to which everyone agreed. The old panda picked up the feline while Monkey, Master Shifu and Mantis struggled with Po.

"Anybody see an exit?" Master Shifu asked as he positioned himself under Po.

"The earthquake made the wall over there collapse" Crane spoke as he pointed towards the gap in the wall, with sunshine peeking into the room. "I think it'll lead us back down the mountain"

"Either way, it's our ticket out of here; we need to get these two to a doctor!" Zanshi said as he began to gallop over the debris, quickly followed by the rest of the group.

Hours Later, at Chen Rong medical centre

The group had arrived at Chen Rong about three hours ago, it was late into the evening and most of the village had reached dreamland. It was a cold and breezy night, the icy winter chill echoing through the darkness. It was near midnight; each of the warriors had received specialist care for their injuries and were now in the waiting room, at Chen Rong hospital. Master Shifu was pacing back and forth, still concerned for Po and Tigress, Zanshi was sitting on one of the amber sofas, trying to meditate over the day's events and to calm himself. Viper and Crane were conversing on how their friends are, while Mantis and Monkey had gone to the nearby shop to get refreshments.

Zanshi slightly opened his eyes, at the sound of tiny feet rapidly pacing back and forth "Shifu, try and calm yourself; I'm sure that they're fine!" the old panda spoke finally breaking his meditation

"I know, Zanshi, I...I just can't help but..." the red panda could not finish his sentence as he was interrupted by the arrival of Monkey and Mantis, who had several drinks and sandwiches with them.

"We've got the food, everyone" Monkey quietly said, in order not to disturb the other people within the waiting room.

Mantis then hopped onto the table with the bags full of food, everyone then proceeded to take a sandwich and drink. Despite their mental and physical conditions, and their loss of the battle today, each of the kung fu masters needed to eat. Though everyone was busy eating, they were all thinking the exact same thing.

"So...um...Master Shifu, may I ask you a question?" Crane reluctantly spoke after swallowing another bite of his food.

"What is it, Crane?" the red panda said, knowing full well what the question was going to be.

"What happens now? I mean, we lost the dragon scroll. Who knows what monstrous things Lingdao could do, now that it's in his possession"

Crane's words, though silent enough so that only his friends could hear, made them all freeze in suspense. He was right; they had lost the scroll despite all of them being there. If their combined powers couldn't stop Lingdao then what could? There was an awkward silence, as the red panda turned his head in shame, not knowing what to do or say. Amidst the silence, Zanshi's noble chuckle made its way to the group's ears.

"Yes we did lose the scroll, but that does not mean that we lost the battle" the old panda stood up from his seat, baring a proud smile and stroking his beard. "In order for him to actually release Katon from his prison, Lingdao will require one of the scrolls of power and Po's blood, along with an ancient dragon altar, to perform the ritual. The only thing he has at the moment is the scroll, there are very few dragon altars left in the world and we have all the maps which could lead to them!" the old panda's words lead relief into the hearts of Master Shifu and the Furious Five.

"So, that means that we can still get the scroll back?" Viper asked after taking a sip of her drink.

"No, Master Viper, we _will _get the scroll back!" Zanshi's words began to put them all at ease, but questions still loitered in their minds.

"But what's stopping Lingdao from reading the scroll and receiving even more power?" Monkey said as he put a hand on his chin and lifted the other in the air to support his question.

"The scrolls were specifically made to reveal their secrets to the chosen one only; even if Lingdao opens the scroll, he will not receive any of its power" Zanshi said and then sat down to continue his meal.

"So, does anyone have a plan as to how we actually defeat this guy? I mean if all of us couldn't do it, then what will?" Mantis' voice made its way into the conversation.

The old panda let out another chuckle "Don't worry" he gazed out of the nearby window "I have some ideas. For now, let's just focus on healing"

Everyone agreed with Zanshi and continued with their meals. As the group ate their food and restored some of their energy, the doctor who was taking care of Po and Tigress came in. He was a tall panda, most likely the same height as Po, who looked around the age of thirty-nine. Large and round like all pandas, but it was obvious that he was a very intelligent animal. The whole group abandoned their meals and stood up at the sight of him, hoping that he was about to tell them some good news.

"Doctor Yen, please tell us that you have good news!" Master Shifu rushed in front of the doctor with question after question.

"Please, Master Shifu!" the doctor lifted his paw in the hopes that the endless questions would end and give him a chance to speak, which they did "Apart from minor head trauma, coupled with cuts and bruises, Tigress is fine. She is in one of our private rooms, D7; you can go see her whenever you wish. I think that we're going to sign her out some time tomorrow, but for the time being I would like her to stay under observation" everyone let out half a sigh, the other half would be let out as soon as their next question was answered.

"What about Po?" Zanshi spoke up, though he and Po had been separated for twenty years, he still saw a little three year old panda every time he looked at him. He was his son, and he certainly did not want to lose him again.

The doctor flipped some papers on his clip board "Ah yes" he said as soon as his got to Po's sheet. "His injuries were severe, but I'm happy to say that he will make a full recovery, his resilience is incredible. Right now, all he needs is rest and time to recuperate. If you want to go see him, he is in the room next to Tigress, though he has yet to regain consciousness"

"Thank you, doctor" the old panda bowed in respect, which the doctor returned and then left to continue his duties.

Zanshi turned back towards the rest of the group "I will be going to see Po first. If anyone else wants to join me, you are welcome to do so" and with that, the old panda began to make his way to Po's room.

"You guys go and check on Tigress, I'll go with Zanshi" Mantis said and then began to hop down the corridor.

"I'll go with them, too" Monkey said as he turned over to Master Shifu and smiled "Wait up, Mantis" Now that everyone knew where they were going, the group of Kung Fu Masters all journeyed towards D-wing, of the hospital.

Master Shifu, Viper and Crane arrived outside Tigress' room; the red panda gently knocked on the door and then pushed it open. It was nothing which stood out about the room, apart from the fact that it was isolated from the rest of the patients. It was a standard hospital room, with all the medicine and machinery that would be found all around the hospital. As all of three went inside, they were greeted by Tigress.

"Dad, guys, hey. I would get up and greet you, but as you can see" Tigress lifted her right arm as an example; it was covered in bandages. "I'm in a bit of a disadvantage" the feline said with a slight chuckle.

Viper slithered up on to Tigress' bed and wrapped herself around the feline; performing her version of a hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Tigress!" the snake pulled away from the hug and wiped her tear filled eyes.

"You know, next time you decide to do a leap of faith, you should consider the distance more" the avian said as he walked up to Tigress and placed his wing around her, and Viper.

Master Shifu was the next one who climbed onto the bed. "Tigress, look at yourself; you're a mess!" the red panda said while holding despondent tears, and clinching his staff even tighter. Master Shifu then walked up to the trio and joined their hug "Be more careful from now on, Tigress. Despite everything, I worry about you"

Tigress was a bit overwhelmed at first; she knew Master Shifu and the Five her whole life, but she was not accustomed to having people treat her like this: to hug her and comfort her, with the exception of Po of course. She wrapped her uninjured arm around Shifu and pulled him close, embracing the three's warm hug even more. Tigress knew that Shifu was not her biological father from a young age, he was a red panda and she was a tiger after all, it just wouldn't be possible. But the feline always has and always will consider him her father. In spite how happy she felt in their tangle of limbs, something was missing. The feline broke the hug and said:

"Thank you all for coming to see me, and I hope I don't sound too ungrateful when I ask this but...Where's Po?"

The three Masters looked at each other with anxiety, thinking as to who should tell her and how she would react. Tigress could clearly see the look on their faces and realised that something was not right, so she repeated her question with a more serious tone.

"Where's Po? Is something wrong with him?"

The avian reluctantly stepped up and began to speak "Tigress, look...um...when the room started collapsing, you and Po fell and I'm guessing you must have hit your head or something, as when we found you, you were unconscious"

The feline began growing restless and once again asked, while looking around the room "Where is he?"

Crane continued "When we found the two of you, Po had positioned himself on top of you, so that you didn't get hurt by the rocks. He was critically injured, but the doctor assures he's going to make a full recovery"

Tigress clinched her hands into fists and lowered her head; tears began to stain her bed sheets as the feline's mind and heart were firmly setting themselves on Po.

Master Shifu then walked up next to Tigress and put a paw on hers "Tigress, he's fine. The most important thing the both of you can do for each other is to focus on getting better. He's in the room opposite to yours."

The feline loosened her grip of the sheets and gently whimpered the words: "Thank you, all of you"

In Po's room 

Zanshi, Mantis and Monkey had entered in a similar fashion to Tigress' guests; however, Po did not greet them as he was not conscious. Zanshi had sat down on the chair next to Po's bed, Mantis had hoped on to Po's belly while Monkey was balancing himself on his tail. It was a fairly awkward atmosphere; Monkey and Mantis were hoping that Po would wake up, so that they could talk with him. But he hadn't opened his eyes since The Shaolin Temple, Zanshi wanted to speak with him, he had missed twenty years of Po's life and he wanted to at least try and make up for them. Truth be told, the old panda wanted to speak with his son about it the second he came into Chen Rong, but so many things occurred which stopped him from doing so.

Mantis could sense the worry on Zanshi's face; the insect turned his head towards the old panda and said:

"Don't worry, Lord Zanshi, I'm sure he'll be waking any minute now"

Zanshi looked up at the insect and smiled, before saying:

"I appreciate your kind word, Master Mantis, thank you" his gaze then turned to the unconscious panda that lay before him. "I missed twenty years of his life, and the first thing we do together is head straight into the belly of the beast...great dad I turned out to be. I won't be surprised if he wakes up and hates me"

Monkey dropped his balance and walked up to Zanshi with a warm smile "Now you listen to me, panda" he put his long arm around Zanshi "Sure you missed twenty years, and sure you did pretty much walk into battle after seeing him..." Monkey saw the old panda's face drop into a _really?_ Look "But Po was never one to hate. Give him some time, I promise you he'll come around"

The primate's words did put the old panda's heart at ease; even allowing a smile to make its way on his face. Before the three warriors could continue their conversation, Master Shifu, Crane and Viper quietly made their way into the room.

"How is he?" Viper quietly asked as she slithered further into the room and gazed at the panda.

"He hasn't woken up yet, but the big guy's tough, I have a feeling he'll be fine. What about Tigress?" Mantis said after hoping off of Po.

"She's fine, apart from being worried sick about Po" Master Shifu said, with a slight chuckle at the last part.

The old panda also let out a chuckle, he then stood up and said "I think we've annoyed the two of them enough for one day, let's head back to the Dragon Temple; all of us could use a rest"

"Can't we stay a little longer?" Viper pleaded as she finished wiping the sweat from Po's forehead with some tissue "I worry about the two of them"

The avian bird walked up to the snake and wrapped his wing around her "I know how you must feel, Viper, but I agree with Zanshi. We have stayed a lot longer after visiting hours anyway"

Crane was right, it was now almost two in the morning, but she just wanted to make sure that her friends would be well. She was always emotional, even from a young age, but everyone who knew Viper for as long as the Five would know that she always means well.

The snake turned her gaze back at Po and kissed him on the forehead "Get well soon, big guy, we need our cook back" and with that Viper began to slither out of the room, along with the rest of the group.

Later that night

Tigress could not sleep, her mind wouldn't let her. All she could think of, was Po, she cared more about his condition than she did hers. The feline tossed and turned in her bed for a good hour, still fully focused on Po.

She sat up on her bed and looked around her room; emptiness. She felt a cold blade of loneliness ease its way into her heart, something she only stopped feeling when Po first came into her life. "I can't take this anymore!" and with that, the feline slowly but surely began to exit her room. The pain in her right arm was slowing her down, but nothing would keep her from seeing Po.

Tigress carefully crossed the hallway and peeked into Po's room, making sure that there weren't any nurses and that she avoided the ones in the hallway. After making it into Po's room undetected, the feline carefully shut the door behind her and walked over to the unconscious panda.

"Po..." Tigress whispered as she approached him "Po!" she upped her tone slightly and began to nudge him; still no reaction.

The feline bent down and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips; she then lifted herself so that their lips were mere millimetres away from each other "Wake up, panda" she whispered with a seductive tone

With that, Po slowly began to open his eyes; it took him several minutes to adjust his mind to his surroundings "T-Ti...gress..." he murmured weakly.

The feline gently rubbed the panda's furry cheek "How are you feeling, Po?"

"Like death" he said as he positioned himself further up the bed, noticing the bandages and stitching on Tigress "What about you?" His fingers danced up the feline's injured arm, causing her to shiver slightly "Are you even allowed to be here?"

The feline sat on the side of his bed "I'll survive" she placed her paw on his "I just wanted to make sure you're okay"

"Now that you're here, I am" Po let out one of his signature grins, he then leaned closer to Tigress and passionately kissed her on the lips; which she returned in equal passion.

"Flatterer" she also grinned.

"I try" Po's cheeks began to turn red as he looked down, embarrassed at the question he was about to ask "Could you...could you stay with me?"

Tigress' eyes widened, in shock. Even though she wanted the exact same thing, the feline knew that there was probably some kind of rule against it "I don't think we should..." before Tigress could finish her sentence, a pair of large black arms latched themselves on to her, and gently pulled her into Po's soft and cosy body.

"Please" Po whispered into her ear

Tigress smiled at him and snuggled up close to his warm figure, pulling the bed sheets over the two of them as well. Po wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other as a rest for his head, while Tigress placed her head onto Po's chest.

"What if Master Shifu walks in tomorrow, Po?" the feline asked in a playful and teasing manner.

"I'm sure you'll protect me" the panda said after sharing another intimate kiss with his lover. The two then resumed their original tangle of limbs and went into dreamland, together.

* * *

_**I'm back! Sorry for taking a century to upload this chapter, family dramas. But I've got those out of the way, roughly, and will resume uploading chapters every week. I know I keep nagging, but please remember to review; it really helps me in my writing. **_


	12. Ch 12, Back in action

**Chapter 12, Back in Action**

Master Shifu opened his eyes at the sound of the maids' ramble. The red panda got out of his bed and slightly opened the window, Chen Rong's ivory blanket was still present; it was early November after all. In spite of this, the villagers still moved with purpose; they were still taking their children to school, they were still going to work and they were still laughing and being happy. The red panda smiled at the sight; everyone was still moving with such purpose, in spite of their village almost being destroyed. After another minute of gazing at the masterly polished picture, the red panda got dressed and went into the bathing area to wash away the sleep from his face. He walked down the sleeping quarters' hallway and reached the great hall, where he found Zanshi praying at the dragon altar. The red panda turned away and began walking towards the kitchen, where the Furious Five were, not want to interrupt the old panda.

"Not need to go, Master Shifu. I just finished my morning prayers anyway" the old panda said as he stood up from his position, using his war hammer as support.

"I did not wish to interrupt" the red panda said as he walked towards Zanshi, his gaze turning towards the altar slightly "I don't know much about the religion you follow, Lord Zanshi. Care to enlighten me?"

The old panda smiled and nodded, he turned around towards the altar and opened his mouth as he was about to say something. But he closed it and began to chuckle slightly

Confused, the red panda looked at Zanshi with a raised eyebrow "What's so funny?"

The old panda stopped his chuckled and turned towards Master Shifu "We're old men aren't we, Master Shifu. Talking about religion, using staffs to help us walk around...constantly thinking about our, adult, children" he said with a frown at the last part.

The red panda also began to chuckle, realising that what Zanshi said was true "Old? I'm only fifty-three" he said after nudging the old panda with his staff.

"I'm fifty-five, myself" his gaze turned back to the altar "So you want to know more about Jiu-Ge?" the old panda proceeded towards the nearby bench, followed by Master Shifu.

"I've never heard of the Jiu-Ge religion before" the red panda said as he sat down next to Zanshi.

"In all honesty, it's a dead religion. Most animals in China have adopted Buddhism or other religions"

"Well...care to elaborate on what it is?"

"It is the worship of the dragon gods. We have very few texts to support our religion, as it is so old that most of them have been destroyed or lost. But the few we have say that the dragon gods created the universe, and that a long, long time ago, there was peace. Under their guidance, of course"

"What happened?" the red panda asked, as if he was a child back at school.

"Well...basically what I told you and Po, that night. The dragon gods rejoiced at their new creation but, as I said, they found that they needed to interfere in our lives, in order to save us from ourselves or others. They created the five scrolls of power because they believed one of us would be vigorous enough to harness their power, and become the protector of their creation. But one of them, Katon, argued that we would only squander this gift. He begged his brothers and sisters to find an alternative; he was unsuccessful. Angered, he tried to kill the rest of the gods and steal their power, so that he could use it to re-write us. He was once again unsuccessful, and was banished for his treason in a prison behind the furthest star. The gods are still there, in the heavens, waiting for the chosen one to embrace his destiny; to be their disciple and lead peace into our world"

The red panda needed a moment before asking the next question; he was still processing all this information, which was proven true by yesterday's events "And you truly believe that Po is the chosen one?"

"Of course; do you doubt it?"

"No, I don't. It... it all just happened so fast"

"I understand: You were returning to your, reasonably, normal life. When all of a sudden my letter arrives, and changes everything"

"Well, it's all for the good of the world, I suppose"

"It is, and yet I still worry about Po"

"Why? He's become a very powerful warrior, I'm sure he's more than capable of handling himself"

"No, it's not that I question his physical ability. It's his mind I'm worried about; the life of the chosen one, though full adventure, is said to be one of solace and isolation; so that his loved ones would be protected. Yet, he refuses to accept his fate"

The red panda felt anger beginning to build up in him "I respect your beliefs, Lord Zanshi, but perhaps Po doesn't need to do this, in order to fulfil his destiny"

"What if you and your students died? What if everyone he cares about died? He will have to bear tremendous mental scars, knowing that they died because of him"

"So you think that if he spent the remainder of his days alone and isolated, mental scars would not affect him?" Shifu's voice grew in sturdiness.

"That's not what..." the old panda could not finish his sentence, as Master Shifu stood up and gazed through the dining room door, where his students were.

He cast his mind to the many things they had to endure, including Po and Tigress, at such a young age. They were all adults, but they were all also younger than twenty five, only a few months separated them. So much has happened: they spent their entire childhood training, they had to fight off whole armies at times, they witnessed the death of so many and so much more occurred that Master Shifu dared not remember

"We all have scars, Lord Zanshi, be they mental or physical" he turned back at the old panda "They serve as a constant reminder of everything we've endured, and sometimes..." the red panda's memories of Master Oogway and Tai Lung came thundering back into his mind, along with all the emotions "Sometimes, it all just becomes...too much" the pain in his mind and heart began to fade away as he remembered those who were always there for him, and always will be. Viper, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Tigress and Po; his students and his family "But whenever it gets too much, whenever you feel alone and just want to end it all..."

"Those who care about you the most will be there to pick you up and dust you off" said Crane who, along with the rest, had been eavesdropping on the Masters conversation and decided that it was time to join in.

"To make you smile and warm your soul" said Viper, as she slithered up next to the red panda.

"To make you laugh" Monkey said and then took another bite of his apple

"And to help those scars...fade away" Mantis said after hoping from Monkey's shoulder to Shifu's.

The red panda was, at first, shocked by the sudden arrival of his students; his facial expression clearly showed it. He realised that they must have been eavesdropping in their conversation for quite some time, and decided to join in after finishing their breakfast. A great beam of joy made its way to the red panda's face; his students were his family; his pride and his life. Zanshi could feel a tear building up from the red panda's little speech and, after witnessing this group...no, this family, perhaps Master Shifu was right: Po needed them, for they were what gave him the strength and courage to become what he is today.

The old panda smiled and stood up, from his seat "Come now, Master Shifu, let us eat and then we can go to the hospital" he then left for the kitchen, followed by the Master Shifu.

"Say, Master?" Viper said before the red panda could catch up with Zanshi

He turned around "Yes, Viper"

"Could we go and visit them now? We already had our breakfast"

"Very well then" he rolled his eyes slightly "But I want you to wait for me and Lord Zanshi when you get there" he said while shaking his staff at the group.

"Yes, Master" they all said in union and dispersed.

The red panda then went into the kitchen, where Lord Zanshi was sitting down and having his meal. It was not a very large kitchen; this was a temple after all, not a restaurant. It was smaller than the one at the Jade Palace, nothing more than a simple, medium seized wooden table; big enough for about six people. All the kitchen appliances one would expect to find and a well stocked up fridge. The red panda took a seat next to Zanshi and also began to eat; the old panda must have made breakfast for Shifu, too. Or the Five had prepared enough for the two of them as well.

"So tell me, Lord Zanshi, what is this idea you had? In dealing with our...problem" the red panda asked while making sure that there wasn't any staff around to hear their conversation, or any of Lingdao's minions.

The old panda swallowed down his food and gazed at Master Shifu; not sure how to begin explaining his plan "Tell me, Master Shifu" he pushed his empty bowl away and put both paws together then placed them under his chin. "How much do you know about the Fei-hung?"

Back to Po and Tigress

Tigress opened her tired eyes at the sound of the hospital staff rushing through the corridors, the feline looked up and smiled at the sight of her lover sleeping.

Her hand danced up his chest and to his nose, she gently rubbed it and woke him up in the process "Good morning, Po" she whispered.

The panda slightly yawned and stretched, in order to wake himself up fully "Good morning, Tigress" he smiled and gently rubbed the top of her head, causing the feline to let out an almost silent purr.

"Did you manage to sleep well, it's not exactly the best of accommodations?" she asked and then sat up in order to stretch, too.

"Well I..." Po could not finish his sentence due to Dr Yen bursting into the room, causing the panda and tiger to freeze in place, not able to utter a word or move a muscle.

"Po, you and Tigress have got visitors coming" the doctor hadn't looked away from his papers yet "We'll get a nurse in to help you get ready in three min..." he finally looked up at the two. The doctor was an intelligent panda, so it didn't take him long to put two and two together.

He let out a cheesy smile, almost the exact same way Po does "Five minutes" he then left the room, leaving the speechless lovers behind.

After Tigress finally returned to reality, she smiled and looked at Po; he still hadn't moved a muscle. She gave him a quick peck on the cheeks, causing him to return to reality as well, she then chuckled slightly before saying "I think that means I should go back to my room now, Po" the feline then gave him another kiss, this time her tongue found its way in his mouth and it caused a tingle in his spine to make him shake from pleasure "I'll see you later, Po" and with that, the feline left the room.

The nurse came in not long after Tigress had left, he helped the panda get out of his bed and replace his bandages with new ones; though most of his injuries had healed over night. In the room opposite, a similar routine had happened with Tigress and her nurse, however, Tigress' injuries were still far from healed. After the two finally left their rooms, and the nurses had gone as well, the slowly made his way out the hospital wing and to the front reception, where Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis were waiting.

"Tigress" Viper said as quickly as she slithered up to the feline and hugged her, as a sister would hug her injured sibling. The rest of the group also made their way towards the two; Mantis jumped onto his shoulder while Monkey and Crane stood at his sides.

"Hey, guys, it's great to see you all!" Po said after letting Crane and Monkey go from their warm group hug.

"How are you feeling, big guy?" asked a concerned Mantis, after looking at the scars on Po's chest and right eye.

"A lot better, actually. I'll be back to cooking noodles in no time!" he said as the group sat down on the sofas.

The insect chuckled "I guess being the Chosen one has its benefits; with superb healing and all" the panda also let out a chuckle, at Mantis' remark. Po was also very relieved that they all took the ordeal of his path so lightly. It was either that, or that they were good at hiding their pain; he would soon find out.

Monkey gazed at Tigress, though her injuries weren't severe, it was clear that she was still suffering the effect from them "What about you, Tigress?"

"I'll live, Monkey" the feline finally put Viper down "What about you guys? I'm sure that you didn't escape without a few cuts and bruises yourselves" she asked as the group sat down on the reception sofas.

"That's the thing: all we got was cuts and bruises" Viper said after taking a seat next to Tigress, and observed her stitching so that she was sure it was done properly.

Crane got out a bowl of roast chicken and vegetables out from his bag "We brought you food, Po. Let's face it; hospital food just isn't the same" he then passed the food to the hungry panda; he hadn't eaten since before they went to the Shaolin Temple.

The group of friends talked and laughed, hugged and cried, for a good twenty minutes; it was as if the whole ordeal with the scroll and Lingdao never happened. But in the midst of all the banter, Po could not help but feel...distirbed. What if Zanshi was right? What if he truly had to leave them all behind, in order to protect them? That was the last thing Po wanted to do; especially since he and Tigress finally admitted their feelings for one another. But he could not bear the thought of them being hurt.

"Hey, guys?" he spoke, causing all of them to stop and listed with the fullest of attention "About the whole..._Chosen One _thing"

There was a moment of silence; no one was quite sure what to say, or how to say it. Po was yet to even look up from the table and the rest were looking at one another, completely lost as to how to react.

"Look, Po" the avian bird place a wing on the panda "No matter what happens, we will always be your friends and family. We don't care if you're the chosen on or not, nothing between us will ever change"

Po's very soul shook from Crane's comforting words, he was so worried about losing them, especially Tigress, that he forgot that they were all his family and would never abandon him.

"Thank you" were the only words Po could think of.

Their banter continued for another twenty minutes but was interrupted by the arrival of Master Shifu and Lord Zanshi.

"Po, how are you feeling" asked a worried Zanshi after walking up to the group with Master Shifu.

"I'll live, Zanshi, thank you for asking" Po replied.

"What about you, Tigress?" an equally worried red panda asked the feline.

"I'm fine, dad, and thank you" she stood up from her seat and bowed in respect to the red panda, to which he also bowed. "They told me that I can leave today"

"Glad to hear it, we will go and get your things after Zanshi explains our plan" he pointed to the old panda.

"Ok, first things first; what do you know of the Fei-hung?" he asked, to which he received no reply; instead, everyone looked at each other in the hopes of finding the answer. Everyone apart from Master Shifu, of course

He let out a disappointed gasp "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, they are a very secretive people"

"Are they going to help us get the scroll back?" Po eagerly asked.

"Hopefully. But seeing as you know nothing about them, I should tell you their story. They are a secret clan of warriors, said to be descendants of Yip Fei-hung, himself..."

"Hold on..." Viper interrupted the old panda mid sentence "_The_ Yip Fei-hung: the fabled leader of the Shaolin Monks?"

"The very same, but that's beside the point. Anyway, they are most commonly found in Boreal forest, a two day trip south of the Valley of Peace. With any luck, they will help us and maybe even teach you some of their techniques."

"You won't be coming with us, Lord Zanshi? the feline asked, the old panda was a powerful warrior and would be of great benefit to them.

"I'm afraid not, Master Tigress, I have to stay here and help my people recover from Lingdao's attack. Hopefully we can retake and rebuild the Shaolin Temple, now that he and his thugs have left it"

"Well then its settled" Po stood up from his seat and proudly hit his chest with a fist "The Dragon Warrior and The Furious Five are back in action!" his final sentence lead much needed hope and optimism into the warriors' hearts.

The red panda smiled; proud of how much his students have grown, especially Po, and tapped his staff on the floor in order to get everyone's attention "I and Tigress will go get her things then sign her out. The rest of you can go back to the Dragon Temple and get ready to leave"

"Wait a minute" Po said just as everyone was about to leave "I'm still not allowed to leave the hospital" he insisted.

Zanshi quickly stepped up "Don't worry about that, Po; I'll take care of it. But I would also like a few minutes with you, alone" he then nodded at the rest of the group and they all bolted towards their set tasks.

The old panda waved his arm at the empty seat, telling Po to sit down, which he did. Zanshi also took a seat next to Po and then took a deep breath: gathering his thoughts and thinking of a way to start the conversation he was not able to for twenty years "Po...I know that...twenty years is far too long; I can't just suddenly become your dad after everything that's happened, and about to happen." Zanshi turned his gaze from the table to Po, his eyes full of anguish "I just want to have some sort of relationship with you"

Po felt his heart skip a beat, after two decades he finally found his father, but was uncertain what to feel. This is, after all, a man he only just met.

"Look, Zanshi" Po edged a little closer to the old panda "I can't even imagine what it must have been like for you; without me...without mom" Po's last word made tears form in each panda's eyes.

Zanshi clenched his eyes shut; stopping the tears he had been holding back for so long from escaping "Just..." he turned to the side and quickly wiped his eyes and took a deep breath before turning back to Po, who had done a similar movement "Just promise me that you'll visit, as often as you can" his sentence was followed by a trademark grin.

Po smiled and wiped his eyes once more; he then threw himself at Zanshi and wrapped the old panda in a warm hug "I promise"

The father and son stood in the reception for a good five minutes before breaking their hug. They both had so much to talk about but could only spend another thirty minutes together discussing as much as they could: Po' relationship with Tigress, Po's mother and Mr Ping were the only topics they could roughly cover in such a short amount of time. The rest would have to wait; for there was a certain white lion, taunting Po from the back of his mind, who had a long overdue beating headed his way.

* * *

_**Chapter 12 uploaded, as I promised. I want to take Zanshi and Po's relationship at a steady pace but I do intend to fully develop it. It's still early in my story and there is so much more coming. I hope you're enjoying it so far. See you all next chapter!**_


	13. Ch 13, The calm before the storm

**Chapter 13, The calm before the storm**

After Zanshi persuaded the doctors to discharge Po early, the two pandas had made their way back to the Dragon Temple. The Furious Five and Master Shifu had been busy packing their hastily gathered possessions, Tigress even packed Po's things for him, and were patiently waiting for the arrival of Po and Zanshi. The two pandas walked into the temple and were greeted by Crane.

"There you two are", the avian bird then bowed in respect, to which the pandas returned, "We're packed and ready to go", Crane continued, as Po and Zanshi walked into the temple hall.

"I still need to get my things ready", Po said and was about to head to his room and begin packing, but was stopped after Tigress came into the hall with his bag.

"Don't worry, Po, I did it for you", the feline then placed her's and Po's bag on the floor.

The avian bird gave the feline a perplexed look. "Since when did you start doing things for Po?"

The feline's eyes shot wide open lost as to how to reply. She felt her cheeks turning red, such a bright shade that it was almost visible through her fur, Crane's comment made the feline remember the night she shared with Po.

"I...I-I think Master Shifu is calling me", the feline then walked away from the trio, leaving Crane with the same confused look on his face, Po had allowed himself to let a proud chuckle after he too remembered his _first night _with Tigress.

"So...anyway", the avian turned back at the two pandas, his eyes met the bandages and cast on Po. "Are you going to be able to keep up, Po? Master Shifu told us that we will make a stop at the Valley, before we head to the Boreal forest."

Po smiled proudly and then ripped his bandages off, revealing that his wounds had fully healed, and smashed his cast into pieces, revealing his arm had fully healed, too. Crane awed at how quickly Po's injuries had ameliorated; it looked like nothing had happened to him in the first place.

"A few scratches won't stop me, Crane", Po's sentence was coupled with his signature grin.

After another minute or so, Tigress and the rest of the group emerged from their rooms. Their bags were packed and they were all ready to go. Zanshi took his place next to the door of the temple, ready to see his guest out, and Po rejoined his family.

Master Shifu walked up to the old panda with a smile, "Thank you for all your help, Lord Zanshi", he then bowed in respect.

"I should be the one thanking you, all of you", he also bowed, "You are the ones who helped save Chen Rong, and you are the ones who will help Po in his journey"

With that said Po and the Furious Five picked up their bags and took the first steps in their quest to retrieve the scroll. Po was the last one to leave the temple, but as he was halfway out the door, Zanshi put his arm in front of the panda and stopped him in his tracks.

"Remember what we talked about, Po", a smile was present on his bearded face, while he said this. Zanshi lowered his arm and allowed Po to rejoin the rest, but before he did, he embraced the old panda in a tight hug, "Don't worry, I keep my promises", the two then let one another go and shared a final smile, happy that they finally saw each other after so long, and both pandas were looking forward to their next meeting. But now, Po and the Furious Five had a lot of work to do.

Somewhere in China

Lingdao had recently arrived at one of his hideouts. It was a small underground castle; one could even call it a dungeon. In spite of his victory, the white lion did not escape his battle without a few injuries of his own. Po's slam had managed to fracture his right scapula, his eyes were not even visible due to how much Mantis had damaged them, his biceps were torn and his knees were destroyed. This did not stop Lingdao from using his powerful spells to heal himself just enough so he could teleport to safety, after collapsing the lower levels of the Shaolin Temple. Lingdao manage to limp down the dark hallway and into the war room, at the far end of the castle.

He opened the doors, and then collapsed onto the stone floor. It was a fairly large room; it had a 3-D map of the whole of China on a round table, with four silhouettes sat around it discussing strategies, their blood red eyes dancing in the darkness. The rest of the room was not visible, as the only light there was, came from a small lantern that was hanging on the ceiling: its purpose was to illuminate the map itself.

A female black panther, wearing a blue kimono with yellow stripes along it, rushed towards the white lion. "Lingdao!" she kneeled next to him and began to examine his injuries, "Feng, get over here!", she bellowed.

A male gemsbok made his way over to the two felines "Holy crap", he scanned the injuries on Lingdao's body "Someone really did a number on him" the gemsbok then closed his eyes; his body began emitting a black aura.

"Is he going to make it?", the worried panther asked.

The aura gathered around the gemsbok's hooves and he then placed them on Lingdao' chest, the white lion let out a sharp gasp as air made its way back into his lungs; his injuries began to slowly but surely heal. "He'll be fine, but the spell will need some time to take full effect", the gemsbok turned towards the 3-D map of China, "Jian!", a giant black bull stood up and temporarily blotted out what little light there was, "Take him to his chambers and tell Daiyu to check on him in about an hour"

"Sure thing", his deep voice echoed through the caliginous room, he then picked the white lion up off the floor and exited the room.

The panther stood up but never took her eyes of off the white lion, the evil that clouded her soul was slowly beginning to fade, her eyes started to return to their normal colour; this did not go unnoticed by the final figure that was still amidst the darkness. "I hope that your little fling with him won't cloud your mindset towards our mission, Liqiu!"

Each word carried corruption with it, and as they made their way into Liqiu's ears the evil once more took grip of her soul, "Don't worry, Weizhe", her eyes began to glow even redder as she turned around, "I live to serve, Lord Katon!"

"We have underestimated them, Weizhe", said the gemsbok, he was clearly speaking to the set of blood red eyes that were still hiding in the shadows.

"No, Lingdao underestimated them and that's why he is in the condition he's in now. We will not make that mistake!", the dark voice's word danced through the darkness.

"What do you have in mind, Weizhe?", the gemsbok asked his leader.

"Send in Raiden, I want him to feed us all the information he can on the Dragon Warrior and his friends. If the opportunity arises, he is to assassinate the panda and bring me his head!", Weizhe's words caused the gemsbok to stiffen.

"Raiden? Of all our assassins, you want to send that...that monster?", the gemsbok felt a single drop of sweat make its way down his neck, after uttering the assassin's name once more.

"I won't allow the Dragon Warrior to get away with what he did to Lingdao!", Weizhe's voice was full of anger and corruption.

"As you wish, Wiezhe, I'll go and tell him at once", the gemsbok made his way out of the war room and down the hallway.

Back with Po and the Furious Five 

The group had covered a lot of ground and were already halfway down Shanxi Mountain. They all wanted to head home and stay home, after such overwhelming events. But they knew that their stay at the Valley of Peace would only be a short one, their quest demanded for them to head to the Boreal Forest.

"C'mon pick up the pace, everyone. If we carry on without a break, we will get there by midnight" the red panda motivated his students.

Despite his best efforts, Po just could not deal with long journeys; he was reeling and gasping for air. "Crane, any chance...you can...carry me?" the panda had to take a deep breath in-between his words.

"No dice, big guy, we had to run nonstop just to get to you and Tigress. You can walk!", the avian bird answered.

Viper slithered up to the wobbly Po and managed to stop him from falling over "Come now, brother, we're almost there", she gave him a smile and then rejoined the front of the group.

Tigress noticed that the rest of the Furious Five were far in front, enough for her and Po to talk without their conversation being over heard. The feline walked up to the exhausted panda, "You sure you don't want us to set up camp somewhere?" she asked Po, who was still gasping for air.

"I...I'm sure. I need to head back and talk to my dad; our conversation, about me leaving again, didn't really go that well", Po then remembered the agonizing dialogue he had with his dad. It had been barely three days since Po's return; he then had to once more face that look of pain and sorrow in his father's eyes.

Po's memory 

"_What?" the goose said almost as a whimper, "You...you can't leave again, Po. You only just came back!"_

_Po felt his heart twist from pain, he hated these long goodbyes with his father. They both knew full well that there would always be the possibility that Po wouldn't return "Dad, please. If there is even the slightest of chances..."_

_Po could not finish his sentence as Mr Ping interrupted him "What if it's a trap? Wha...What if it's just someone trying to lure you away from the Furious Five, so they could kill you?", Mr Ping's voice was full of hurt, he did not want to lose Po, "What if...", the panda put used his paw to clamp the goose's beak shut._

"_Dad, please, I have to find out!", he insisted. Po was supposedly the last panda in the whole of China, according to the late Lord Shen, and he did believe that; up until the letter arrived, "It's not that I feel like I don't belong, in fact it's far from that. I love you, the Furious Five, the Valley of Peace and Kung Fu. But I cannot just ignore this!", he shook the letter in his left paw._

_Mr Ping removed Po's paw from his beak, "Why can't you leave the past alone, Po? Can't you simply be happy that you have people who love and care about you?" said the now teary goose._

"_Dad, I'm going, I have to find out! I just need an answer so that this chapter of my life can finally be over", Po then wrapped his arm around the goose and pulled him in for a hug, one which Mr Ping could not participate in as he was about to have an emotional breakdown. The panda then let go and began his journey to Chen Rong._

Back to the present

Tigress could clearly see that Po felt terrible for leaving so suddenly, a part of her wanted to claw his face off, for being so reckless and showing such disregard for everyone's feelings. But she could understand why Po did all of this. Tigress herself is also adopted, and though she considers Master Shifu and the Furious Five her family, she would do anything to simply find an answer as to who her true family are.

As they were walking through the rocky terrain, the feline etched herself closer to the panda and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Po, I can understand why you did what you did", the panda was relieved that Tigress was so understanding, he felt like he was the luckiest animal in all of China. But his happy thoughts were quickly smeared when he felt the air escape his lungs, due to Tigress punching him in the stomach with full power, "But, don't you ever scare me like that!", she whispered in his ear with a calm and gentle voice, as his knees buckled.

Mantis heard the commotion behind him, the insect turned around to find that Po was on his knees and that Tigress was helping him up, Tigress was never the one to help someone after she had knocked them down. Supported by the little conversation he had with Po, Mantis quickly assumed that one of them had mustered up the courage to admit their feelings for one another. "Will you two love birds hurry up, we're practically an hour away!", he said after he chuckled at the picture in front of him. The feline gave him a sideways smile, she then helped Po get back up and they continued on with their quest.

Po and the Furious Five made short work of their journey back to the Valley of Peace, as Mantis said, it only took them another hour to get home. The group arrived in the middle of the night; luckily for them, most of the village had drifted off into a deep sleep. They managed to manoeuvre their way around the townsfolk that were still awake and eventually reached the Jade Palace.

Master Shifu got the key out from his robe and opened the palace doors "Home sweet home", he said as the seven warriors walked in.

"Po!" a farmiliar voice echoed through the room.

The panda looked up and saw Mr Ping running towards him with open wings. The goose clamped said wings around his son's neck, not wanting to let go, Po was overjoyed to see his dad once again, but his body simply wouldn't allow him to show it.

"Hey, dad", he found the strength to speak, at least. Mr Ping released him from his hug and took a step back, viewing Po's scars on his face and chest. His heart almost shut down at the sight, he dared not think what they had all been through.

Po looked up and saw his father's facial expression, he wanted to have a heart-to-heart right now, but knew that they shouldn't do it after they just came back, or in front of an audience. "Dad, I can't even begin to describe how glad I am to be back, but our time away from the Valley has been an exhausting one. Can we please talk tomorrow?"

Mr Ping shook away his emotions and tried to put a happy face on, "Of course, son, of course. As long as you don't decide to run off before we talk!" his last words carried anger and annoyance with them, which was easily noticeable.

"I don't mean to be rude, Mr Ping, but what are you doing in the Jade Palace?", Tigress asked after walking up to the goose.

"We tried to stop Po from going in the first place", Master Monkey answered as he closed the doors to the palace, "But by the time we got to Mr Ping's noodle shop, he had already gone. We couldn't just leave him there on his own, so we invited him to stay with us for a while", Monkey explained.

"Ah, but enough about me" the goose said, he then picked up Po's bag, "Here, let me get your things for you, it's the least I could do. All of you go and get something to eat, I'll take your bags to your rooms while you do so", he then proceeded to pick up all the bags and wobble towards the sleeping quarters, huffing and puffing from the weight.

Master Shifu turned around and saw that everything they had gone through in such a short time had taken its toll on everyone, particularly Po "Ok, everyone, you heard the goose. Let's all get a bite to eat, then we need to get some rest", everyone agreed with the red panda and then headed off into the kitchen.

The group were too tired to have a full meal, they all just made themselves a quick bite to eat, Monkey even managed to sneak a few of his cookies, and then left their arms and armour in the training hall and headed off to bed. After they exchanged _goodnights_, each of the warriors left for their rooms. Master Shifu had given Mr Ping one of the guest rooms, the red panda himself went up to the Grandmaster's chambers and everyone else retired to their rooms. It seemed that they could finally enjoy some rest, everyone peacefully drifted off into dreamland. Save for a certain panda and tiger that had snuck into one room together.

This time, they were in Po's room. It didn't make a difference to either of them; they simply wished to be together. The panda had shut his windows, not wanting to allow the heat within his quarters to escape. Po was lying on his back and gazing at the ceiling, deep in thought, while Tigress had wrapped herself around Po; her body was almost buried within Po's warm and plush fur.

"We really shouldn't have to sneak around like this, just so we can be together" the feline said after positioning her head on Po's chest.

"I know, do you think that we should tell them about...well _us_?", Po felt a warm sensation cling around his heart at the last word.

"Maybe, but let's worry about that another time. Right now, we have quite a lot on our plate", she felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier with each word.

Po could see that she was tired, he wrapped one arm around her gentle waist and pulled the bed sheets over the two, the panda then gave his lover a kiss on the lips and rubbed the top of her head "Yeah, I guess it's off to the Boreal Forest, tomorrow"

Tigress let out a soft purr from Po's kiss and rubbed the panda's chest, "Are you nervous?"

"You kidding me? We're only heading off to convince a fabled clan of warriors to help us against a god"

The feline sat up and looked into Po's enchanting green eyes, "As long as we're together, Po, we can overcome any evil", she then returned a kiss, a far more passionate one with her tongue exploring Po's mouth and her paw gently massaging the panda's cheeks.

After about five minutes of the two's tender moment together, Po and Tigress pulled away and resumed their original position, finally allowing themselves to enter a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_**Chapter 13, guys, hope you enjoy it. Just a heads up, I'm going on holiday with the family for about a week so the next update will be a bit delayed. But I will try and update as normall if I take my laptop. Reviews please! **_


	14. Ch 14, The Quest Begins!

**Chapter 14, The Quest Begins!**

Feng was on his way to Raiden's room, the gemsbok could feel his heart rate increasing with every step he took. Simply uttering the assassin's name would cause Feng's very soul to shake in fear. No one knew Raiden's true story, he had only recently joined forces with Weizhe and would always keep to himself; often locked away in his room. Feng arrived at the door to the assassin's room; he put his hand on the handle and took a good five minutes mustering up the courage to turn it. He took a deep breath and finally opened the door.

"Raiden?", he called; there was no answer. The name danced amidst the darkness that cloaked the majority of the room, save for the moonlight that came through the open window.

Feng walked further into the room: there was a mountain of assassin contracts on the desk, next to the door. Various weapons were on display on the weapon rack and his armour was placed on the nearby mannequin, it was covered in battle scars but was spotless and sturdy none the less.

"Raiden?", he called once more. He prayed that no one answered so that he could finally leave, but just as the gemsbok began to back up, he was sent flying across the room from a shockwave. He quickly regained his stance but froze on the spot when the assassin's menacing voice made its way into his ears.

"Feng...", he said with a dark voice, "It's rude not to knock!", he began to walk towards the gemsbok.

The assassin was now towering over Feng, with the moonlight illuminating his scarred body. A giant vampire bat, with emphasis on the giant part. His fur was black as the night, his claws were long and razor-sharp, two of his fangs were sticking out of the side of his mouth, under the fur was a thick wall of muscle and a kill joy look was present in his eyes: a true killing machine.

"I-I apologize, Raiden. But Weizhe has sent for you", the gemsbok said after he backed up slightly, overwhelmed by the assassin.

Raiden let out an annoyed groan, "What does he want now?!", he then walked over to his weapon rack and began examining a set of swords.

"He wants you to go on a mission", the gemsbok paused to see if Raiden would turn around; he did not such thing.

"Tell him to send someone else!", the bat hissed with anger.

"You should watch your tone, Raiden!", the assassin turned towards Feng and had fire in his eyes, "I-I didn't mean it as an insult to you, Raiden, but I wouldn't speak that way to my superiors, where I you", the gemsbok said in trying to save him self from an ass-kicking.

The bat began walking up towards the cowering gemsbok, Feng tried to back away but Riaden quickly dug his way into his colour bone with one of his razor-sharp claws a top his wing and then picked the gemsbok off of his feet. Feng shook violently from the pain; he could feel his colour bone separating from its counter parts.

"He is not my superior!", Raiden growled in Feng's face and then dropped him on the floor, "I only work for you because I signed a two month-long contract, I will never allow myself to become one of Katon's slaves; like Weizhe and the rest of you have!"

The gemsbok used his magical powers to patch up his wound, "That's where you're wrong, Raiden. We have all willingly joined Lord Katon's cause!", the gemsbok then managed to somehow stand back up.

"Of course you have", the assassin said with the utmost sarcastic voice, "Who is my target anyway?"

"The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five; Feng wants you to spy on them and relay all the information you can to us, and kill the panda should the opportunity arise", Feng replied.

As soon as Raiden heard who his target was, he froze on the spot, "The Dragon Warrior!", his said with a sadistic voice, "The greatest warrior in all of China!", he turned towards Feng, "Someone who is worthy of being called my opponent; why didn't you tell me sooner!", the bat then rushed off to the corner of his room, picking out weapons and armour.

"So all it took to convince you was destroying my colour bone?!", an angered Feng stated, but in a relatively calm voice so he did not lose any bones.

"Consider yourself lucky that I went for your colour bone!", the assassin answered while rummaging through his arms and armour, "You may leave now, Feng, tell Wiezhe I will set out in about two hours!"

"Wait, two hours?!", the gemsbok asked while looking out the window to check the time, "It'll be daytime then, aren't you bats nocturnal?"

"Are you retarded, as well as being a coward?!", the assassin spat in anger, "My kind are feared for a reason! We merely can not stay in the sun's presence for more than an hour; but the shadows are just as good as the darkness!"

Feng was confused by this, but he certainly did not want to stay with Raiden any longer than needed, so he merely bowed and left the assassin's chambers.

* * *

Po's eyes opened to the morning winter chill, that stealthfully invaded his room. He turned to his side, hoping to find a sleeping Tigress next to him, but she was not there. The panda stretched and rubbed his eyes and then sat up on the bed, "Tigress?", he called.

"Sorry, lover boy, but I'm all you're getting", Mantis said as he hoped on Po's shoulder, causing him to jump out of the bed and land, face first, on the oak wood floor.

"Mantis?!", he bellowed, "What are you doing here?!"

The insect chuckled at the panda, "Relax, big guy, Tigress is downstairs. I just came in to wake you up; we have to leave soon, remember?"

"Of course I do", Po said in anger, "But you almost made me jump out of my skin, Mantis", he said as he rubbed his head, trying to make the pain disappear.

The insect hopped off the bed and let out another chuckle, "Were you expecting a certain Tiger to give you a good morning kiss?"

Po's face began to turn red, from Mantis' comment, "I...what are you talking about?", he turned his face away from Mantis, hoping and praying that he would just vanish.

"Oh c'mon, Po! It's a bit obvious, Tigress being so nice and _friendly_ to you all of a sudden. Plus, you two weren't exactly _quiet_ at the Dragon Temple", the insect's mouthful caused Po's face to grow even redder.

"I...", he tried to think of something to say, anything, but couldn't as he was to embarrassed to even acknowledge the pain in his face anymore.

"That's what I though", the insect the made his way to the doorway, "You better hurry up and get downstairs, otherwise Master Shifu will have to pay you a visit!", he then proceeded to the kitchen.

Po lazily stood up and searched his dresser for a towel, he then crossed the hallway and entered the bathing area and stepped in a cold refreshing shower. The ice like water glided down Po's body, relaxing and soothing the panda. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, allowing the water to wash his face. His new position was surprisingly relaxing, so he stayed in said position for a few minutes longer. He allowed his mind to go black, simply enjoying he water cleanse his body. But as he allowed himself to relax even more, images began to flash before his eyes in mere seconds. Images of far off isolated places, places filled with dangers and wonders and the same time, but at the end off it all a menacing image of death and darkness. Po shot his eyes wide open and staggered back, tripping on the side of the bath, he then fell out and landed on the floor.

"What the hell just happened?!", said the panda while trying to make sense of his visions.

An almost silent, un-earthly, whisper began to dance around Po's brain, "_The scrolls...the scrolls...you must get them", _Po responded by covering up his ears with both paws, trying to block them out.

"_The Attunement...the last Champion...find it!", _each word scraped the very core of Po's mind.

The rest just seemed like mindless ramble, all that he could make out was repeated. He began to shake his head from side to side and the images and voices stopped as quickly as he started. Po began to breathe heavily, overwhelmed by what just happened. He scanned the room so he was sure that there was no one playing tricks on him, he then exhaled and decided that he should just meet the others downstairs.

After a quick change of clothes, Po joined his friends in the kitchen. Mr Ping had woken up before the others and had cooked them a nutritious breakfast, one which the warriors were greatly enjoying. The large panda sat next to Tigress and was greeted by a hug from Mr Ping.

"Good morning, son!", he then let go of him and placed a mountain of food in front of him, "Did you manage to get some sleep?"

Po rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Yeah...", his attempt at a lie fooled all but Tigress; she had come to know Po inside out, and could easily tell when he was upset.

"Po, you're obviously lying", she put her paw on his, "You know you can talk to me", she then gently squeezed his hand. But what Tigress forgot, was that they were in the company of their friends.

When she finally realized this, she slowly turned her head to the side, hoping that they did not hear what she just said. But this did not stop a barrage of questions and teasing from her friends.

"Tigress, you do realise you and Po are holding paws", Crane teased.

"Is there something you're not telling us, you two?", Monkey said with a giggle.

The feline's cheeks began to turn red, "Umm...what I meant to say was", Tigress could not finish her sentence as Po decided to intervene.

"Oh, to hell with this!", he then grabbed Tigress' face and pressed his lips against hers. This caused the mouths of their comrades to drop even further. Po decided that his point was finally made so he let go of Tigress, who stared at him with equal confusion, "Yes, we're together. We have been together for a while now and we care for each other a great deal. So, please just don't make a big deal of it.", Po stated.

The rest had frozen in their positions and were still processing what just happened. Master Shifu decided to finally speak, "Well...thank you for telling us. I'm sure that all of you will have plenty of time to discuss it later. But unfortunately, we have other things we must attend to", the red panda somehow managed to release the Five and Mr Ping from their state with his sentence.

"So, what where you going to say before, Po?", Mantis broke the ice.

"Well...it's just that when I was in the shower, I could hear voice in my head...and I saw...I'm not sure what I saw. Some long abandoned ruins...and at the end of it all; death and darkness", Po nervously answered.

The rest quickly became concerned with Po, and their faces were showing it: particularly Tigress', "Did any of these voices sound familiar to you Po?", the feline asked.

"No...they sounded almost godlike"

"Oh, I think I have the answer to that!", Mr Ping said as he delivered drinks to the thirsty warriors.

They all looked at him with confusion, "How do you know?", Viper asked.

"Well, while all of you were off playing heroes, I researched all I could on the seven dragon gods and their connection to the Dragon Warrior", he then took a seat next to Master Shifu, "The voices you were hearing were the dragon gods trying to give you some guidance", said the goose.

"How did you find out about all of this, dad?", Po asked a question which everyone else wanted to ask.

"Oh, I just helped myself to Master Oogway's old library", he then turned towards Master Shifu, "You know, instead of teaching them how to kill someone with their bare hands, you should get them to read some books!"

"Well how come I could hardly understand what they were saying?", questioned Po.

"What did you manage to understand, son?"

"The Attunement, the last Champion, find it! Then the rest just seemed like mindless ramble to me"

"Oh, it's simple, they were...", the goose stopped himself mid sentence.

"They were...", Po said so he could get the goose to finish what he was saying.

"I will tell you, on one condition!", the goose said and then crossed his arms.

"What is it", Po asked.

"I know that you're headed off to the Boreal forest and I want to come with you!", his words caused Po's eyes shoot wide open.

"Absolutely not! It's too dangerous dad!", he said with a firm tone.

"Well then I guess you won't get your answers", Mr Ping then proceeded to have his breakfast.

"That's not fair, dad"

"No!", the goose shouted, which surprised everyone else, "What's not fair is that I always get left, while you're out there facing unimaginable dangers! Do you have any idea what I go through untill you finally come back!", his mouthful was followed by an awkward silence, untill Po finally spoke.

"That's the exact reason I don't want you to come, dad. What if something happens to you? I would never forgive myself!"

"Shut up!", Master Shifu stopped the two before they entered an argument.

"Look, Po, I won't be accompanying you anyway. Which reminds me, I'll need Mantis and Crane to come with me to another place. So I say you take Mr Ping with you, his knowledge will surely prove useful."

Tigress turned towards her father, "Why won't you be coming, dad?", the last word made her feel a warm sensation inside.

"I would like to do some reasearch of my own, but I will need some help", he then looked over to Mantis and Crane, "I hope I can count on you two to provide it"

"Of course, Master", Crane and Mantis replied, almost in union.

"What is this _reasearch_ you want to do?", the feline asked. She hated it when her father kept secrets.

"Don't you worry about me, Tigress; it's just an idea I had. But if the rest of you want to get to the forest today, I suggest you set off as soon as you finish eating"

Mr Ping jumped up from his seat, "So its settled! I'll go and pack my things now", the goose then bolted away to his room.

"But dad...", Po didn't even bother to finnish his sentence, he knew that there was no arguing with someone like Mr Ping.

Master Shifu then stood up from his seat, "You can finnish up here and then we should set out", the red panda then made his way out of the kitchen and to the palace steps, where he would meditate untill the rest were ready to depart.

The Five and Po quickly ate and cleaned up, the Boreal forest was only a day's trip so they only packed necessities, and decided that armour would not be needed. The warriors and Mr Ping all left the palace and journeyed through the Valley together. Mr Ping seemed scared but excited at the same time, he rarely left the safety of the Valley so this was his first real adventure. Monkey was still curious about what Master Shifu had planned, so he caught up with the red panda to try and find out as much as he could.

"So is your _research_ far from the valley?", Monkey asked his Master.

"It is the same distance as the Boreal forest, we'll return to the Valley afterwards", his last words caused Crane to join the conversation.

"Why are we going to come back? Shouldn't we be with Po and the rest?"

"If the Fei-hung do accept them into their village, it will take a while for them to learn the necessary skills to defeat Lingdao. Plus, we'll have plenty to keep us occupied here Crane"

The avian bird simply nodded in acceptance, the group left through the Valley's gates together but their separate objectives also demanded for them to go separate ways. They all shared their goodbyes; Master Shifu had to reassure Tigress that he wold be fine, the feline often worried about his health but she knew that he was more than capable of handling himself. Po, Tigress, Viper, Monkey and Mr Ping all journey west of their home; towards the fabled Boreal Forest, home to the infamous Fei-Hung. While Master Shifu, Crane and Mantis took a path towards an unknown destination.

"This is quite exciting, the only time I have ever left the Valley was to either get supplies of visit friends", the goose said while staring at everything with amazement, "Onward!", Mr Ping attempted a war cry, though it only came out as a squeaky goose screaming, and ran further down the path.

Po could not help but facepalm from how his dad embarrassed him, the fact that Viper and Monkey were at the point of tears from laughing did not help the situation. He then noticed that Tigress seemed very...disturbed. He quickly caught up with her, "Is everything alright, Tigress?", he asked while trying to ignore Monkey's wolf whistle.

"Yes, Po, I'm just a little concerned about how the Fei-hung will react to our plea for help. They never did take kindly to outsiders", she said while scouting through the snow-covered trees, making sure there was no one that could ambush them.

"Ah, don't worry. We're the most awesome kung fu masters in all of China! Plus, they have to help against someone like Katon, right?"

Tigress smiled from Po's word, she loved how he would always see the best even in the worst situations, "I'm sure you're right, Po", she wanted to kiss her lover, but she could not take anymore of Viper and Monkey's childish giggles and whispers. The feline picked up a rock and threw it straight at Monkey's head, it bounced off and hit Viper as well, "We'll cover more ground if you two pick up the pace!".

Viper and Monkey both ribbed their head, "Gods, I wonder what Po does to keep her so calm", Monkey question.

"Well, judging from how loud she was screaming at the Dragon Temple, it must work", Viper said loud enough so that she could tease her sister one last time, Tigress responded with an agitated growl.

The warriors and Mr Ping were making good progress, though the snow was much, they did not let it slow them down. In merely two hours, they had already covered a third of the distance. As they were walking however, Viper heard a strange growl amidst the tree tops. The snake slithered next to the nearby tree and began to carefully check it. She was about to discover the source of the noise, untill Monkey disturbed her.

"C'mon, Viper, we're losing daylight!", the snake gave one last look at the tree and decided that it was nothing.

As the group began to distance themselves further from said tree, a giant figure emerged from it; it was none other than Raiden. His light ebony armour was enchanted to allow him to blend in any environment.

An evil smile invaded the vampire bat's face, "This should be fun!", he quietly said to himself and then proceeded to tail Po's group.

* * *

_**Chapter 14, people! I hope that you're all enjoying the story so far. Check out my profile for some updates on future fanfics I am planing to write, and tell me what you think! See you all next chapter and please leave me some reviews :)**_


	15. Ch 15, Answers and questions

**Chapter 15, Answers and Questions**

Masters Shifu, Crane and Mantis made their way through thick snow, their path had now taken them far into the mountains around the Valley of Peace. The high altitude and the winter chill made their journey difficult and longer than expected, but Master Shifu was determined to reach his goal, which he had not yet revealed to Crane and Mantis. The view from their current location was breathtaking: everything was covered in an ivory blanket of snow, the sun was high in the sky and it's rays were emitting what little heat and sunshine they could during the snowy season.

Mantis hopped on Master Shifu's shoulder, "So, Master, hiking through metre thick snow in mountains in mid winter is fun and all. But, where are we actually going?", asked the insect who received a chuckle from the red panda.

"And what is you _reasearch _about?", added Crane.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you; though you probably won't believe me", said the red panda.

"Master, we're on a mission that requires us to stop the minion of an evil god", said the avian bird.

Master Shifu rolled his eyes and sighed, still sure that his students wouldn't believe him, "We're heading towards the Kunlun Mountain", he finally revealed. Crane immediately stopped in his tracks, with his beak almost touching the floor, and Mantis stiffened up and fell off of the red panda's shoulder and into the snow.

Master Shifu turned towards his students with a raised eyebrow and a smile, "What? Is it something that I said?", he said sarcastically.

Mantis dug his way out of the thick snow and hopped on Crane's hat, while bringing the avian bird's jaw back up, "Here I thought we couldn't fit anymore crazy into our schedule", he then dug one of his forelegs in Crane's scalp in order to wake him up.

After letting out a sharp _ouch _Crane finally came to, "Kunlun Mountain? The mountain full of divinities and fantastical wildlife?", he said with both excitement and anxiety.

The red panda resumed his journey up the mountain, "The very same"

His students quickly caught up with him, "But, what are we going to do there?", Mantis asked.

"Master Oogway once told me that when someone dies, their soul is transported to either heaven or hell, depending on their actions during their life", he turned another corner of the rocky giant, "He also told me that the barrier which separates our world and the world of the gods, is very thin in certain places throughout the planet", his words continued to amaze both Crane and Mantis, "Thin enough to allow us to communicate with the dead"

"Wait, what?", though he was amazed by his tale Mantis stopped the red panda mid sentence, "Talking with the dead? Isn't that a little extreme?", the insect had very strict feelings towards such things; _the dead should be allowed to rest, _he always said.

"I know how you feel about such things Mantis, but I assure you that this is not necromancy. You shouldn't let your past cloud your present"

Master Shifu's words caused Mantis to dig up emotions and memories he buried long ago, ones he had only ever shared with Masters Oogway and Shifu. His facial expression clearly showed that he was troubled and it didn't go unnoticed by Crane, "Hey, Mantis", he gave him a small nudge, "You ok?"

The insect looked at him and smiled, Crane was one of his closest friends and would always help anyone when they were feeling low, just like the rest of the people Mantis has learned to call friends; and has even dared to call them a family, "Yeah, Crane, I'm fine. Just...old wounds."

The avian bird grew concerned for his friend, the five grew up together and never kept secrets from each other. It was their way of showing one another the trust they shared. He was confused what all this talk about necromancy and magic had to do with Mantis, Crane was about to ask the insect about his past but was stopped from Master Shifu's intervention, "Crane, this isn't the time. If Mantis want to tell you, then he will when he feels is appropriate", Crane agreed with Shifu that their current objective was more important and the trio ventured on towards the Kunlun Mountain.

Back with Po's group

Po, Tigress, Monkey, Viper and Mr Ping had been traveling for almost the whole day now, night was creeping closer and closer which meant that the temperature was on it's way below zero. The giant trees around them were covered in thick white snow, and the very fact that they were giant meant that they were on the outskirts of the Boreal Forest.

The Kung Fu warriors were unaffected by the harsh climate, and that they had only taken a ten minute break in their long journey, but Mr Ping was literally dragging himself along the path, he let out several gasps for air before he found the strength to actually speak, "Po, please tell me that we're there!", the goose begged as he lifted his head from the snow.

Po rolled his eyes, "For the 247th time dad, no we're not", he then helped his dad back on to his feet.

Viper slithered up next to Mr Ping and stopped him from falling over again, "Relax, Mr Ping, we're pretty much on the outskirts of the Forest. We just need to find the Fei-hung now"

Tigress could see that the journey had taken its toll on Mr Ping, and though they would never admit to it, Po, Viper and Monkey were also exhausted, "Let's set up camp here for tonight", she said while looking through their surroundings for a suitable place to set up.

"Are you sure, Tigress? We could carry on", said Monkey.

The feline took another look at Mr Ping, he was already falling asleep and could barely stand, "I'm sure, Monkey, we've practically arrived anyway. Perhaps the Fei-hung already know we're here", and with that they swiftly set up their tents a few metres deeper into the forest.

After the group readied their camp, they all sat around the fire Monkey made and began to slowly recuperate. Mr Ping managed to catch his breath and Po decided that he was ready to answer his questions, "So, dad, you were telling us about my visions"

"Ah yes, of course, now where were we?", Mr Ping then got out a giant book titled _The Truth about the Gods _and opened it up, "So as I was saying, the visions and voices you were receiving were the seven dragon gods trying to communicate with you"

Po nodded along, while Tigress, Viper and Monkey were paying the utmost attention,"You told me they said: _The Attunement, the last Champion, find it!?"_ , Po once more nodded along.

"Well, according to Master Oogway's old books, The Attunement is another of the Scrolls of Power. Since you told me that you saw images of old ruins, I would also say that the gods were telling you that the scroll of Attunement is buried in the tomb of the last Shaolin Champion", he then closed the enormous book and placed it back in his bag, though he did struggle to do so.

Everyone was amazed by how much Mr Ping was able to find out, and by the his skill in interpreting it. However, not all of their questions were answered by the explanation, "Who is this Shaolin Champion you mentioned, Mr Ping?", asked a confused feline.

"Well sadly not much is known about the ancient Shaolin Monks, they disbanded centuries ago, leaving very little information about themselves. But we do know that they hosted a tournament every five years, a tournament to declare a Shaolin Champion"

"For what purpose? Monks are supposed to be people of peace, aren't they?", Viper correctly added.

"We just don't know. It could have been so they could guard them, so they could help worship the gods or it could have been for a reason we can't even comprehend"

"But why couldn't I understand a thing they were saying?", Po asked while he remembered the intense images and voices that made his brain shake.

"Well according to my research, communicating with a living mind is difficult for the gods. Not because they can't do it, but because the minds of the living are often too clouded to function properly while communicating with the gods"

"What do you mean by _clouded, _Mr Ping?", the primate asked.

"Because many of us don't even belive in any god or group of gods, because we think too much about negative things that will overwhelm our emotions, because we indulge ourselves in unneccessary emotions. The list is endless"

The goose showed wisdom which no one ever thought he had, he wasn't exactly old, but such words can only come from someone who has great experience in life. The Kung Fu Masters were quite surprised by all of this, particularly at Mr Ping's vast knowledge on the subject, "So what abilities will this scroll give to Po?", asked Tigress as she moved slightly closer to the warmth of the camp fire.

"My guess would be that it will allow him to freely communicate with the dragon gods...maybe even allow him to travel to their realm. Hence the name _Attunement_", answered the goose.

"So all we have to do is just find the Scroll of Attunement, and then hopefully the gods will provide us with more help", Po let out a confident chuckle, "Not a problem"

Though confidence is always a good thing, there is a very thin line between confidence and bravado "Don't get too confident, Po. The Shaolin Monks were the most powerful Kung Fu Masters in all of China. No doubt they're champion wielded power that walked in the Monks' shadow, at least", Viper was not only right by saying this, but she correctly made the prediction about what they would be up against.

"So where is the last champion buried?"

"That I just do not know, Po. Perhaps the Fei-hung will fill in the gaps for us"

With that said, Tigress decided that they might as well spend the night here and carry on with their search in the morning, "We'll rest here for the night and take shifts in keeping watch. We can carry on with our search in the morning", the others agreed with their unofficial leader. Before they turned in for the night, the group decided to have their dinner.

Po had packed the most food, as expected, while Tigress, Monkey, Viper and Mr Ping only had some hastily made sandwiches. As they were having their food, everyone except Po and Mr Ping froze and turned their gaze towards the bushes behind them. Mr Ping suddenly noticed their sudden shift, Po was to busy eating his favourite noodle soup to even pay attention, "What's going...", the goose was stopped mid sentence by Tigress' hand shutting his beak.

"Tigress", whispered Monkey, "I know" the feline replied.

The once friendly and calm atmosphere of the winter night, quickly became distorted. There was complete and utter silence, apart from Po still eating his food,the wind dancing through the wilderness was the only other noise. After another minute or so, the dead silence was broken when the muffled sound of a bow being prepped to fire was quickly picked up by the acute hearing of the Kung Fu Maters. Without warning, an arrow came bursting through the bushes and was headed straight towards Tigress, at lightning speed. The feline's superior speed allowed her to grab the arrow just before it hit her, "Take cover!", Viper quickly slithered behind the nearby log, Monkey tackled Mr Ping to the ground and Tigress did the same with Po, knocking his noodles down in the process but also snapping him out of his meal. Seconds later, thousands of arrows burst through the scenery and rained down upon the hastily made campsite. The onslaught seemed endless, the noise coming from it all was ear piercing. Thankfully, it didn't last long, as the archers needed to reload. The second the firing stopped, "Now!", roared an angered feline.

Monkey and Viper burst out of their cover and through the nearby bushes, where they engaged in combat with several archers, wearing black ninja outfits. Po and Tigress were met by an equal amount of opponents, when they leaped into the trees. Mr Ping decided to crawl behind a snowy boulder and wait untill the battle was over. Viper managed to evade several strikes from spiked knuckle dusters and slither up her opponent's sleve, she managed to wrap herself around the ninja's throat and instantly put him to sleep. Monkey unleashed a combination of hooks and upper cuts at the ninja infront of him, the attack was easily deflected and the ninja deliverd a heel kick to Monkey. The primate grabbed the ninja's leg and took him to the ground, where he delivered several, lightning fast, Wing Chun punches to the back of his head. In the tree tops, an archer aimed towards Po but never fired due to being knocked off the top of the tree by a kick to the face from Tigress. Po smiled at the feline, to say thanks, and then swung himself on a branch and kneed and incoming ninja in the jaw, which sent him crashing down to the ground. Two archers shot arrows towards Tigress, but the feline easily deflected them with her iron paws. The battle was quickly picking up pace, but for every opponent that was taken down two more seemed to take his place.

As the warriors were fighting, a mysterious figure stepped through the bushes and into the battlefield. The cloaked figure gazed in horror as the sound of bones braking, steel clashing and battle roars echoed throughout the once peaceful forest, "Enough!", the figure bellowed, causing everyone to freeze in place.

"Have you no shame?!", the voice was obviously female. She then took a few steps forward, "This is no way to treat guests!"

All the ninja immediately abandoned what they were doing and formed a perfect line in front of the mysterious woman; their stance perfect and their head held high. The cloaked woman stood in front of her men and continued to curse them for embarrassing the Fei-hung. Po, Tigress, Monkey and Viper stood confused in the background, "What just happened?", asked Po.

Though they were all confused, Tigress managed to grasp a fragment of what happened, "I think that person under the cloak is their leader, or just someone they greatly respect and listen to"

"Well she's not doing a good job of controlling his soldiers", said Monkey after wiping the blood of his knuckles.

"Maybe we can actually _talk _to someone for a change", Viper said after slithering up next to Po. She then gave him a nudge, telling him to go and talk it out.

Po rolled his eyes and sighed, but he would much rather talk than fight. The panda then took a step but stopped as he felt a familiar paw on his shoulder, "Don't say anything stupid, Po", Tigress warned him with a gentle tone.

"Don't worry, Tigress, when have I ever said anything stupid?", the panda then walked on but his friends all facepalmed at what he said.

As the panda got closer to the cloaked figure, he heard what was being said to the ninja, "If you ever embarrass the Fei-hung like this, I will personally break your shoulders with the omoplata!", the ninja then bowed and disappeared in the darkness at the blink of an eye.

Even though Po was a few feet way from the still unknown character, he was unable to see her face...yet, "Hello", Po nervously said.

"Greetings", the figure bowed in respect, "My apologies for my men's actions. But you must understand, when you isolate yourself from the rest of the world, you forget how to trust others", Po was a bit shocked at how much her voice sounded like Tigress. He bowed too, "I presume you're the fabled Fei-hung?"

"I wouldn't call us fabled, but yes. What brings you to the Boreal Forrest, travelers?"

"We're were hoping you could help us", Tigress said as she stepped forward, next to Po.

The cloaked woman felt her heart skip a beat, after hearing Tigress' voice, she stood on the spot and stared at the perplexed feline, "Hello?", Tigress waved her paw at the cloaked woman and snapped her out of the sudden trance, "Yes! I apologise. Come, let us talk at our camp", the still unknown woman then lead Po, Tigress, Viper Monkey and Mr Ping, who finally left the safety of his cover and caught up with the group.

In the distance, a top one of the trees, was Raiden. Watching. Hunting. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike, and it was coming. He had saw the ordeal down to the finest detail and was now relaying the information to Weizhe. Back in the war room, Weizhe was busy analyzing the information Raiden was sending him, via magical powers, "So, they've found the Fei-hung and they know where the next scroll is...good!"

"How the hell can that be good?", Raiden asked in his usual rude manner.

"It makes our job easier, all we have to do now is wait untill the Dragon Warrior finds the scroll and then we'll strike!", just as Weizhe said the last word, the door to the war room was kicked down.

"I'm guessing Lingdao is getting better", Raiden said just as the white lion stoarmed in with a roar, "Daiyu warned me that you would refuse to stay in your room"

"How are you feeling, Lingdao?", Raiden asked though he already knew the answer.

The white lion looked up with an evil smile and a roar building up in his throat, "Ready for round two!"

* * *

_**I finally uploaded chapter 15, everyone. I have no excuse for the long delay, I guess I was just being extremely lazy. I'm itching to finish this one up, which will take me about another 3-4 chapters, because I have a ton of other stories I want to write, if you want to see what I've got planed then check out my profile. Most of them will be one-shots. But anyway, I promise you that chapter 16 will be up soon. **_


	16. Ch16, Beware the crows?

**Chap****ter**** 16, Beware the Crows?!**

Master Shifu, Crane and Mantis finally arrived at the place where few dare to go, the place where heaven itself was at arms' length, the place that has been part of their lore and stories for millenia: Kunlun Mountain. At the peak of the snowy giant, was nature the like of which has never been seen before. A diversity of trees, flowers and colours stretched as far as the eye could see and was emitting a wave of warmth that melted the snow away. The three masters journey further into Kunlun, they saw more of the fantastical scenery and were also greeted with an unexpected addition...

"GHOST!", said Crane as he jumped from the sight of an ethereal.

"Relax, Crane, they're harmless", the insect commented as he hopped passed the avian bird.

One of the many ghostly figures, that were walking around Kunlun as if they were alive once more, noticed the three Masters and walked up to them. It was the ghost of a female wolf, her features were unclear to the trio as her whole body was a single, turquoise, colour, "Greetings, travellers, it is not often warriors such as yourselves visit Kunlun. If I may ask, why are you here?", asked the ethereal.

"Greetings, ma'am, we were hoping to speak to an old friend", said the red panda.

"Ah, you are Master Oogway's disciples, aren't you. Follow me, I'm sure that the old turtle has been expecting you.", the wolf then walked down a footpath blessed by fantastical flowers from all over the world.

The avian bird leaned down to talk to Master Shifu as they were walking, "Why are there so many dead here, Master?"

"I told you that the barrier is thin here, not only can we talk and see the dead, but they can do the same"

Mantis hopped on to Crane's hat, "Why do you want to speak to Master Oogway?"

"I was hoping that he could shed some wisdom on out situation, and any help that he can provide will be an added bonus"

"Well...I think we're about to find out", Crane uttered each word with amazement as he bared witness to the leaves from a peach tree swoop down from the heavens and take the form of Master Oogway himself.

"I'll leave you four alone", said the wolf and then she faded away.

Crane and Mantis immediately bowed to the old turtle, while Master Shifu walked up to him, "It's good to see you again, Master Oogway"

"Likewise, old friend", his voice sent shivers down the red panda's spine, "It's been quite some time since we last spoke, I have been watching all of you grow since the battle with Tai Lung. But I am afraid that faith has decided to test you all in fire once more"

"That's partially the reason we're here, Master", the avian bird said after taking his hat off, "We need your help against Katon"

"Ah, yes, the Seven Dragon gods...", the old turtle's thoughts trailed off. His memory took him back to the events that occurred after his death; entering the fabled paradise known as heaven and meeting said divinities.

"Master, if I may", said the red panda, "Why did you not tell us about this sooner? The Gods, the other scrolls..everything" , a question that was on the minds of all three Masters.

Oogway closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Because...", the look of confusion from Shifu, Crane and Mantis made it all the more difficult to explain.

"What is it, Master?", the insect joined the conversation.

"It is..difficult...to explain, my disciples. There are...powers...ones that surpass the gods themselves, the ones in our world anyway. And they are watching over us"

"I...I'm afraid I don't understand", said the red panda.

"You don't have to, Shifu, and were I you, I wouldn't mention much of what we just talked about to the others, they'll understand as much as you do"

"So, about Lingdao and Katon...", the insect returned to the topic at hand.

"Of course! Forgive an old man; as you age, you tend to go off topic a lot more. Well, what is it that you want from me? I am dead after all, but I'll help as much as I can"

"Any advice you can give us will be appreciated", said the avian bird.

When it comes to wisdom, there was no one wiser than the old Master Oogway. He has seen and done so much in his life, that he could provide you with advice on almost anything, "Well, all I could tell you is that you need to make sure you are all one hundred percent ready, before you engage with opponents such as Lingdao. Katon was known as the god of war, anger and dark magic. The powers he has provided to his followers are deadly, but know that everything has its faults! All you need to do is find and take advantage of them."

Oogway turned his gaze towards Mantis, "Mantis, you will have to one day come to terms with your powers; because you will one day need to use them", the insect did not respond but his face said it all; it showed that though he hated it, he knew that Master Oogway was right.

"Master, if I may?", the avian bird asked, "What if we tell other people about this? Po, the gods and the scrolls?"

"I'm afraid that you will get very little people who believe you, Crane. Sometimes people will refuse to accept change out of fear from what it may bring. But enough, I have helped you as much as I can, you're already doing everything you should anyway", he then turned back an looked up into the heavens, ready to return.

"Thank you, Master", the red panda spoke for his students too. The trio turned around, ready to rejoin their comrades, but were stopped by Master Oogway, "Oh, before you go, there is one piece of advice I am willing to give you...beware the crows!", and with that, a gentle wind blew the pestles that made up Oogway back up into the heavens.

Crane and Mantis were still staring up into the sky, staggered by what they just saw, "C' mon. we shouldn't keep them all waiting", the red panda said as he turned around and began the walk down Kunlun Mountain.

"Hey, Master?", the insect said, stopping the red panda in his tracks, "Yes, Mantis?", he answered.

"What did he mean by _beware the crows_?", a question which no one knew the answer to, not even Shifu himself, "I honestly don't know, Mantis", the red panda then turned towards the direction of the Boreal Forrest, "But I'm sure that we'll find out soon"

* * *

Back with Po and the others

Po opened his eyes to the sound of the wind brushing through the ivory coating on the trees. He and the rest had finally made it into the Fei-hung strong hold, where they spent the night. The panda got out of his bed, washed his face, put his slacks on and exited the tent he had shared with Tigress. Po still couldn't get over how amazing the Fei-hung's stronghold was. Most of it was houses and buildings carved into the gigantic trees of the Boreal Forest, a few smaller houses and tents posted atop said tress to keep watch. Several torches would be lit up at night, illuminating the whole stronghold. Wooden bridges connected many of the landmarks that where higher up in the trees. It was all one gigantic tree house.

After enjoying the scenery for a little longer, Po began to make his way down the wooden bridge, through the field of Fei-hung, market stalls and training camps. Though they were known greatly for their battle skills, the Fei-hung were a also remarkable mages. Every camp that Po walked past had it's own enchanter and mage; teaching the warriors magic as well as martial arts. Po and his friends entered the stronghold at nighttime, so the rest of the Fei-hung were yet to see their new guests. Because of this, Po did attract a small crowd around him, thankfully they didn't cause any trouble. He finally arrived at the Elders' tent, where the five leaders of the Fei-hung gather. Tigress was already there, she had gotten up early and was waiting for the arrival of one of the elders and Po of course. It was a large tent, made from wood, leather and cloth. In the middle, was a round table and it had several maps and markers on it, the rest of the tent had several chests and cabinets filled with the elders' belomgings. Tigress was sitting in a chair facing the table when Po came in a gently wrapped his arms around Tigress and pulled her in for a warm hug.

"Morning, Tigress", the panda then extended his greeting with a kiss.

Tigress accepted the kiss and even allowed herself to nibble on Po's top lip a little, "Morning, Po"

"Where are Monkey and Viper? And my dad, for that matter", the panda said and then looked around to see if they were nearby.

"Monkey and Viper decided to go and explore for a while, I warned them not leave the stronghold. As for your dad, I think he has gone to the Fei-hung's library"

The panda nodded and then took a seat next to the feline, after a few seconds his mind began to delve into thought, "Hey, Tigress?"

"Yes, Po", she answered and could clearly see that something was bothering him.

"I know that this hasn't exactly been the greatest of relationships, so far. I mean, how many couples risk their lives day and night to save the world? But, I want you to know that after all of this has ended, I'll make sure that you have the time of your life!", his words almost caused the feline to tear up. Almost.

"Po, don't act as if it is your fault because it definately isn't, I can honestly you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Sure all the fighting and saving the world gets a bit too much at times, but I look at it as a bonus"

Po chuckled at the feline's last words, "Nice to see that you haven't been going soft", he teased.

"I would never go soft on you, Po", she then gave him a playful smirk and a wink.

The heat that was building up between the two was quickly cooled down by the arrival of the elder, "Ahem", it was the same woman who brought them all into their stronghold last night, she still a cloak so her identity was still unkown.

Po and Tigress striaghtened up and greeted the mysterious woman, "Good morning, ma'am, thank you once again for taking us in", said the feline.

"Don't be so formal, you two, I couldn't have left you fighting all night, could I ?", she then sat down next to Tigress, once again staring at the feline as if she knew her. Thankfuly Tigress didn't notice, or rather didn't make a big deal of it...yet.

"Will the other elders be joining us?", questioned Po.

"No, I don't think we need to gather all of them for something as small as lost travelers"

Po and Tigress looked at each other and then burst out laughing, it was mostly Po who laughed and Tigress meerley giggled, "What's so funny?", the woman asked.

"Let's just say that we're more than _lost travelers_", Tigress said after fiinishing her small giggle.

"Care to elaborate?"

Tigress knew that the woman was deifnately not lying about her status among the Fe-hung, all of them clearly respected her and followed her orders no matter what. But the feline was curious as to why she was yet to reveal her identity, "We will, if you remove your hood and show us your face", she said with her usual firm and strict tone.

The cloaked woman bobed her head back and raised and eyebrow, taken back at how straigh-to-the-point Tigress was, "Very well, but after you tell me everything about how and why you got here"

Po sighed because he knew their tale will take a while to tell, and to believe. But they might as well get started somewhere.

* * *

In Weizhe's hideout

Lingdao's ear piercing roar made itself know to the entire hideout, Liqiu was in her room meditating in order to relax. Once Lingdao's roar made it's way into her ear, she imediately shot her eyes open and smiled, "Finally!", she bolted towards the door, almost falling off ger bed in the process, with the full intention of finding Lingdao. But as the ebony feline opened the door to her room, she was greeted by Daiyu; a female golden eagle, "Going somewhere, Liqiu?"

"Oh, hey Daiyu, I was just going to go and check on Lingdao", the feline then stepped to the side so she could try and pass her friend.

Daiyu met her and blocked her path, "I don't think so", she then forced the feline back into her room and closed the door behing them.

"What gives?", she said with a roar building up in her throat.

"Liqiu, can't you see that this just won't work"

The black pather sighed and rolled her eyes, "I won't argue with you over this again, I can handle my love life myself"

"It's not that, you idiot! It's the fact that ecery time Lingdao looks at you, all he sees is a sex doll! And on top of all that, every time you're on a mission with him, you fuck things up becuase you get distracted!", Daiyu raised her voice a little more than she wanted.

The black panther growled in anger, "How dare you!", she then stormed past Daiyu, "All have you know that he and I are very happy together!", she exited the room and slammed the door behind her.

Liqiu and Daiyu have know each other since they joined Katon's cult, but the golden eagle always disagreed with her friend's relationship with Lingdao. The ebony pather had the same argument about it with Daiyu more times than she could count and refused to listen to a broken record. Liqiu brooded all the way to the war room, but the second she entered and saw Lingdao, she smiled with glee and ran at him with open arms, "Lingdao!", she was at centimetres away from embracing him but was stopped when the white lion raised his hand, "Quite down, bitch! I'm speaking", his cruel words added another wound to her heart. _He's probably still recovering, that's why he's angry. _She though to herself

"Ah, Liqiu, I was hoping you'd show up", Weizhe spoke from the shadows as always; his face still obscured, "Raiden has been feeding us information on the Dragon Warrior"

Liqiu approched him, "So has he found any of the other scrolls yet?"

"The scroll of Attunement is resting with the last Shaolin Champion, we'll wait untill they get hold of it and then we'll take it", as he finnished his sentance, Weizhe finally stood up and revealed himself; A tall mountain goat, with blood red eyes and horns that lopped around several times, waring dark purple robes, "And I want you and Lingdao to be the ones to get it"

Liqiu bowed and then turned around to hed back to her room, but Weizhe's voice made her freeze, "And Liqiu, this will be your last chance to prove yourself to the cult. If you fail us one more time, then you will pay with your life!"

* * *

_**Chapter 16 as promised, everyone. We are nearing the end of my first ever fanfiction, but I'm sure you'll be pleased when I say that this will definately not be my last KFP stroy. Anyway, let's just enjoy it. But I really want to see more reviews, I know that my update cycle is disgraceful but I really would like to see more than one or two reviews per chapter. **_


	17. Ch 17, Goodbye, Mr Ping

**Chapte****r**** 17, Goodbye Mr Ping**

Monkey and Viper had gotten up just a bit after Tigress had, they convinced their unofficial leader to allow them some free roam around the Fei-hung stronghold. Their exploring told them much about the mysterious Fei-hung, not in detail of course, but the rough picture was clear. They were a group of mixed races, though the majority seemed to be Commodo Dragons, and yet there were felines, birds and even goats among them. They thrived in things such as philosophy, magic, history and martial arts, of course. The children were provided with an education, one exclusive to the Fei-hung's way of life most likely. The thing which surprised theme the most, was that these were the friendliest animals they had ever met; everyone one would throw a smile their way, some invited them to see their arts and some of the children wanted to play with them.

"I wonder if Mr Ping is enjoying himself too?", Viper questioned as she and Monkey walked through the crowds.

"I'm sure he is, I just hope he doesn't piss off the wrong person", Monkey answered.

* * *

Somewhere else, within the Fei-hung stronghold

Mr Ping found himself lost within the Fei-hung's library; it was an ocean of knowledge, filled with books containing long forgotten history. The goose wanted to sit down and read through every single one, but he realised that he should probably help defeat Katon first. He looked for books that could give him any information on the dragon gods or the Shaolin Champions. After scanning several shelves, Mr Ping decided that he should look somewhere else. The goose turned around and began walking towards the exit, but as he walked past one of the windows, something caught his eye. He felt a cold pierce him; a cold he had never felt before. It carried the screams of a thousand men, women and children being incinerated by fire from the pits of hell. It made his very bones shake with fear and his heart almost freeze. Mr Ping turned and looked out the window. He saw a crow, black as night, with blood red irises and pupils which formed a strange pattern. It was sitting a top the tree branch, looking down on everyone, it was not wearing any of the Fei-hung's armour or markings so it was not one of them. The crow felt Mr Ping's presence and so it turned just enough so the goose was within it's line of sight. Their eyes became locked together, the crow's gaze made a tunnel leading directly to Mr Ping's soul. The goose could not move nor speak, was it the crow's mere vision was not allowing him to do so? With a smile and a wink, the crow vanished into thin air and with it, it's grasp on Mr Ping.

The goose was still in shock of what just happened, a friendly voice broke his fear, "Mr Ping?", he turned to see a commodo Dragon.

"Please forgive me if I'm interrupting, but there are some travelers outside out gates. They claim that they're friends of yours?"

Mr Ping looked back at the window, hoping to prove that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. There was nothing more than snowfall and the branches from the tree. He turned back to face the Fei-hung, "I-I'll go and see these travelers at once, thank you for telling me", the commodo Dragon bowed, and left the goose in the library.

Mr Ping shook away the cold experience and made his way out of the library. After a short journey, the goose arrived at the main gates; colossal giants made up of enchanted wood, "Who are these travelers?", he asked one of the guards.

"A red panda, an insect and an avian bird", the guard answered.

"Open the gate, they're friends of ours"

"As you wish, Mr Ping", the guard then signaled his comrades and the colossal gates steadily opened.

"It's about time you three got here", Mr Ping said as he greeted Master Shifu, Crane and Monkey.

"I hope we didn't miss anything", said Mantis as he hoped on to Mr Ping, while the gates closed behind the group.

Master Shifu walked up to the goose, "Where are the rest?"

"Po and Tigress are speaking to one of the elders, and I think that Monkey and Viper are coming to us as we speak", their distinct figures were easily notices by the goose.

Monkey and Viper had also received news of unknown travelers, and as soon as their species was revealed they bolted towards the main gates. But as they got closer, one could easily tell by the expression on their faces, that something was amiss.

"You have to go to the elder's tent right away!", Viper bellowed as she ans Monkey finally reached their comrades.

"Calm down, Viper, explain yourself", Master Shifu pleaded.

"There's no time to explain, or rather there is no way to explain. You have to see for yourselves", and with that, Monkey and Viper rushed back to the elder's tent, followed by the rest.

The Furious Five and Master Shifu all bolted through the stronghold at lightning speed, Mr Ping was struggling to jog to the tent. Once they arrived, all of them rushed into the tent without even asking. What they saw...made them aw in shock.

Tigress was staring in the face of another feline that was practically identical to her, save for the fact her eyes were a deep, ocean blue, colour and she had slightly darker fur. Po was switching back and forth between the two cats, still not being able to comprehend what he was seeing. The same went for everyone else who was in the tent. Mr Ping finally made it, he came in gasping for air and clinching his side, and as soon as he saw the two felines he froze in the spot. Master Shifu stepped in between them, shock and confusion sill on his face, "Who are you?", he questioned the feline with the blue eyes.

"My name is Yong Chi, elder of the Fei-hung, and believe it or not, Tigress, I am your sister!", her words caused the Tigress' eyes to widen even more.

"My...sister?", she said with a voice full of emotion.

"But I thought Master Shifu adopted you?", added Po.

"I did, but the orphanage never said anything about Tigress having any siblings"

"Out father thought that it would be safer to separate us"

"Safer?", Crane questioned, "Where you in danger?", he continued as he stepped further into the tent.

"Yes, but that is a story which must wait. Right now, you need help in completing yours", she looked at Po as she said the last words.

Yong stood up and walked towards the panda, "You are looking for the scroll of Attunement, are you not?", Po nodded as a response, "It is located in the ruins of Akavir; the resting place of the last Shaolin Champion"

"How do you know all of this?", Monkey joined the conversation.

"The Fei-hung found me when I was a cub, growing up with the descendants of Yip Fei-hung and becoming one of their leaders teaches you a few things about the Shaolin Monks"

"What do you think, dad?", Po asked his adoptive father.

"Well, from what I've researched, Akavir was one of the ancient cities of China. It was also known for frequent visits by Shaolin Monks", the goose's words eased of some of the tension that was present.

Yong Chi looked at Po, "Panda, you are the Dragon Warrior, it is your destiny to find the scrolls and restore peace to the universe", she smiled, "But no one said you have to do it alone. That is why I hear by grant you all permission to use the Fei-hung's recourses at will, and should you ever find yourself in danger, know that you can always turn to us for help", her words brought relief into the hearts of the panda and his companions, though they still felt awkward because of what she revealed, "Well then, what are you waiting for? Akavir lies in ruins, and it's none of that underground dungeon crap. So all you have to do is go there and get the scroll, if the Shaolin Champion doesn't decide to intervene that is"

"Wait a minute!", said Viper, "What do you mean _intervene_? He's dead, isn't he?", the snake asked with worry in her voice.

A smile formed on Yong Chi's face, "The Monks studied far more than martial arts. The magic they used was very powerful, powerful enough to make death turn his head", her words caused chatter amongst the Kung Fu warriors, save for Tigress who was still staring at Yong and was yet to say anything.

The chatter died down slightly, "So what? That's it? We just go and get the scroll?", said Po.

"Well, nothing is ever simple, Dragon Warrior. From what Tigress has told me, you've been unlucky enough to come across Katon's cult. They'll most likely try and ambush you there", Yong Chi added.

"Well if that's the case, I say we just get it over and done with!", Mantis added.

"Straight to the point, if only more warriors could be like you", Yong Chi stated and then walked back to her seat, "Go then, Akavir is an hour's journey north-east of the Boreal Forrest, you can't miss it", the feline then sat down.

Though they still wanted answers, the Kung Fu warriors knew that they're mission was more important. Master Shifu turned around and walked towards the exit, followed by the rest, with the exception of Tigress. This did not go unnoticed by Po, "Tigress, you ok?"

"I'll catch up, Po", her gaze never left Yong Chi.

"Are you sure? I can stay here with you if...", Po never managed to finish his sentence.

"I said I'll catch up!", her voice was slightly harsher than intended.

Po was not hurt by her words, but he knew that he could never win an argument with Tigress, especially when she sets her mind on something. The panda nodded and left the two felines alone. He caught up with the rest, "So what's the plan, Master Shifu?", Mr Ping asked.

"Well, since Yong said that we can use the Fei-hung's recourses, then I say we do just that. Who knows what we can encounter at Akavir, we should be ready for anything", the red panda then stopped and turned to face the group.

"Monkey and Crane, I want you to go and collect a few med packs from the healer. Viper and Mantis, you two go to the Mage's tent and take three destruction scrolls. Po, I want you and your dad to wait here for Tigress. All of us meet at the front gates, when your tasks have been met", the red panda then walked off. But didn't get far, as Po stopped him, "Where are you going, Master?"

"I'm going to get maps if possible and scout out a safe route", the red panda then disappeared at the blink of an eye.

Everyone went about their objectives as instructed. Mr Ping and Po were the only ones left waiting for Tigress, and as they leaned on the nearby tree they could only wonder what the two felines were talking about. After all, Tigress just discovered that she had a sister.

* * *

In the tent, with Tigress and Yong Chi

"Something you wanted to ask me?", Yong Chi asked the other feline, without even looking at her...sister.

"There is a lot I want to ask you", Tigress stood up from her seat and walked over to Yong Chi. She was now facing her back, "Sister"

Yong Chi let out a sigh, one which carried so much with it. Sorrow, anger, anxiety, grief, joy, regret...the list could go on, "Well, I do owe you an explanations, at the very least", the blue eyed feline finally turned around to face Tigress.

Tigress shot Yong Chi with one of her signature glares, it made the blue eyed feline's knees buckle, "I want the full story, with all the details!", she said with a strong and firm tone, as she crossed her arms.

Yong Chi lowered her eye lids, she thought back to the day she was found by the Fei-hung and the events that occurred before that. The feline sat back in her seat, "It all happened such a long time ago, and yet I remember it as if it were yesterday", her voice more emotional with each word.

"We used to live in a small fishing village, on the coast of China. It was so peaceful, everyone knew everyone and we were happy", Yong Chi painted a picture in Tigress' mind.

"Wait, you said you were a cub when the Fei-hung found you. How can you remember it all so well?"

"I am cursed with an almost perfect memory, and that was a part of my life that will haunt me forever"

"You were only 4 months old, I was about four and mom and dad were expecting another child", Yong Chi had to stop and take a deep breath as she just remember the gruesome events that followed.

"It was winter, it was either too cold to fish or we just couldn't because of the waters freezing solid. We were at home when it happened, mom was cooking up something to eat, dad was decorating the baby's room and we were playing in the house. A perfect little life, away from the cares of the world. It was so quiet, that you could hear each individual snow flake grace the ground with it's presence...then, it happened", Yong Chi looked up to see her sister frozen in lull.

"The silence was pierced by men dashing through the snow, the entire village noticed. Dad ran out the house as soon as he heard the commotion, and I instinctively followed. We saw bandits charging through the village, looting everything they found, killing everyone, raping the women and burning down house with people still in the. Shrieks of pain and suffering echoed through the desolate and once peaceful place. We were no warriors, how could we defend ourselves? Dad realised this, so he picked me up and ran back into the house", Tigress was clearly filling with emotion after hearing Yong Chi's word, anger more so than anything.

"Why would bandits attack a fishing village? I hope those bastards got what they deserved!", the feline stated with fire in her voice.

"Why does anyone commit monstrosities like that? Power? Money? Or just for the pleasure of seeing others suffer?! After we ran back into the house, dad told mom about what was happening. They acted quickly, but they had very few options. The lake was frozen solid, so we could sail off to one of the ports. The bandits were closing in, so we couldn't run out the house. We heard them outside our door, thankfully dad had locked it, so we had a few extra minutes...", Yong Chi now clearly had tears in her eyes. While Tigress still had her dominant and strong posture, unhindered by emotions even though she had become far more open with hers.

"He looked at mom, that terrible heartbreaking look, then they both started crying. He put me down next to you, and then ran over to the fireplace. He pushed a lever that was behind the fireplace itself, and a small door opened. I think that's where we stored food for emergencies. He picked you up, hugged you and kissed you and then passed you on to mom so she could do the same. Then he did it with me, too.

Dad then put the two of us in the secret room, if you want to call it that, and gave us a final goodbye along with mom, "_Yong, I am going to put a box in front of this area, so the bandits don't find you. No matter what happens and no matter what you hear, I want you and your sister to stay hidden untill you know it is safe!_"

"Then mom leaned forward, "_We love you so much, both of you. You need to be strong, you need to be brave...", _"Mom started crying", "_You need to be...", _the bandits burst through before she could even finish. Dad managed to hide us before they noticed..., even Tigress' posture was hindered by this tale.

"Wh-what happened then?", Tigress was unsure if she wanted to know, but the words had already left her mouth.

"I heard screams, sadistic laughter and steel piercing flesh...to this day, I have nightmares", the blue eyed feline shuddered, "After the carnage was over, I pushed the box out of the way and I saw our parents lying in a pool of their own blood; a dagger through dad's throat and one in mom's stomach", Tigress' very soul shook with rage.

She clenched her fists so hard that blood was drawn, "How did I end up in Bao Gu?"

"We traveled...for so long, I might have a perfect memory but I was four back then. After what seemed like hours of walking through endless land, I finally saw a house, it was Bao Gu. We just collapsed through the doors, after knocking"

"So you were at Bao Gu as well? How did we get separated?", a confused Tigress asked her sister.

"You were only a baby you don't remember our parents and their gruesome deaths, but I do. Everyday I spent at Bao Gu only reminded me about them, I ran way the first chance I got...I hope that's answered your questions"

Tigress got her answers, but how should she feel about them? These are people she never knew and she already had others that she had come to call family. Now, out of no where, she finds her sister. Tigress stood in the same position, unsure of what to do or say.

"Tigress, I can't imagine how you must feel", Yong Chi stood up and walked towards Tigress, "You have no reason to believe me, but I promise you, what I told you was the truth...I hope in time, you will learn to trust me", Yong then wrapped her arms around Tigress and pulled her in for a hug. Tigress did not know how to respond, well she did...but was unsure in which way to do so. She could either push Yong Chi away, or accept her with a hug of her own. The feline had only recently learned to be more open with her emotions, but how could she call someone she only just met... sister?

Tigress decided to go with her heart...

* * *

With Po and Mr Ping

Po was pacing back and forth in front of the tent, while Mr Ping simply watched his son as he sat on the nearby barrel.

"Keep doing that, and you'll wear out the ground", Mr Ping said jokingly.

Po stopped his walking and looked at Mr Ping with annoyance, "Very funny", he then carried on.

Mr Ping chuckled, "I don't know what you're so worried about"

"C'mon, dad, this is Tigress we're talking about. I'm just waiting for a bloodbath"

Mr Ping chuckled once again, it amused him how Po hand't realised what he had done to Tigress, "You have no idea how much you have changed her, son"

"What do you mean?"

"I remmember when you were young, and all you would do was play with you action figures...especially the Tigress one. Then, all of a sudden, you join the Furious Five...and she hated you", Mr Ping's words made Po cease his pacing...because he was right.

"You've through so much and you have even more ahead of you, and along the way you managed to completely change a person. That on it's own is an achievement", Mr Ping could feel Po smile at his remark.

"Well, I had an amazing dad to look after me the whole way", now it was Mr Ping's turn to smile. He may be his adoptive father, but Mr Ping knew that Po would always have a special place in his heart for him; as he did for Po.

Just then the two feline exited the tent, looking oddly happy. Po greeted Tigress with a gentle kiss, "You ok, Tigress? You were in there for a while", Po asked with concern in his voice.

"Don't worry, Po, me and my...", Tigress looked towards Yong Chi, "Sister, worked things out"

"Glad to hear it, I was actually expecting you to come out of there with her head in your hand", Po said jokingly.

Tigress responded by punching him in the arm, as gently as she could, "And here I was saying how much my boy had changed you", Mr Ping said.

"I love happy moments as much as the next guy, but we really should get going", Po added to which everyone agreed.

Po, Tigress and Mr Ping turned to leave, but Tigress turned around to say goodbye to Yong Chi, "We'll talk more when...", she saw her sister staring at the treetops.

Tigress broke away from Po and Mr Ping and stood next to Yong, "What's wrong?"

The cold winter breeze glided through the air, the once happy atmoshpere was broken by an intense silence. Yong Chi's blue eyes scanned the canopy for the slightest movement. In one of the trees, hidding behind the ivory coat of snow was Raiden, _Shit, has she noticed me? I better not move a muscle, otherwise things will get really ugly_..., the vampire bat thought to himself.

But just as he thought Yong looked away, he felt his hand slip off the icy branch. The blue eyed feline's eyes shot wide open, she clasped her hands together and felt a fire build up in them, literally. Yong Chi hurled a giant fireball directly at the tree Raiden was hiding behind, the giant bat had no choice but to blow his cover. He flew out of it just it time, but the explosion of the blast sent debris of the tree through the air, one of which pierced Raiden's wing. He came crashing down in the Fei-hung's stronghold, and right in front of Po, Tigress, Yong Chi and Mr Ping. The entire stronghold had heard te explosion and Raiden was not surrounded.

Raiden stood up, blood know covered the ground beneath him as his left wing was in shreds, "Who are you?!"

The vampire bat got a good view of the area, before he fell. There was no escape root, save for flying away but that was not an option anymore, a hostage would not work when there are such high level mages around and not even he could defeat an entire army. But he was not going to allow himself to be captured...so the only exit seemed to be death.

The giant vampire bat let out a chilling laugh, "I am your death!".

Raiden quickly drew two daggers and charged for Yong Chi, she replied by throwing another fire ball at him. Raiden easily dodged it but was faced with several Fei-hung now, they all threw shurikens at him but the bat deflected them all. He carved his way through the Fei-hung, literally, and once again made a charge for Yong Chi. Tigress retaliated and jumped in front of Raiden, he turned into a dark swarm of bats and passed through the feline, while leaving a few cuts and grazes on her. Po also joined in with a hook to the jaw, Raiden was sent back a foot. He opened his mouth and sent a fireball of his own at the panda, which he barely managed to dodge but did so none the less. Raiden charged at the blue eyed feline one last time, taking down another five Fei-hung on his way. But as he was mere inches away from Yong Chi, he vanished in thin air. Everyone regained their positions and scanned the area for the vampire bat, they could not see him anywhere. A loud bellow for help drew their attention to him. Po's eyes widened in horror and rage, Raiden had grabbed hold of Mr Ping and now held on of his daggers at the goose's throat. Raiden knew that it was a matter of seconds before Yong Chi used her magic to save Mr Ping. The bat laughed maniacally and shot a smile at Po, who was still bareing the same expression on his face. Then, the panda felt his heart stop. Blood splashed across the ivory blanket of snow as Mr Ping's head rolled across the floor.

* * *

_**Finally! This took way longer than expected but it's finally up. People are definately going to hate me after reading this but Mr Ping is definately dead. I won't just leave it like that, however, there will be more in the upcoming chapter. Thank you as always for the many positive reviews!**_


	18. Ch 18, The End For now

**Chapter 18, The End...For now**

Time itself froze in Po's view, all he could see was is father's lifeless body flop on the floor and his head roll next to it. Everything around him was no longer being recorded by his brain, the panda slowly walked up to the now dead Mr Ping. He kept telling himself that he was going crazy and seeing things, but as he got closer to the corpse, his brain began to register what had actually happened. Mr Ping was killed, his father, an innocent, butchered in front of his own son. Po kneeled down by Mr Ping's body, tears began to stream down his face. Around him, were his friends and his lover, battling the man who did this to him. A blaze of martial arts and magical furry engulfed part of the area.

"Dad?", Po said as he picked up the corpse in his paws, "Dad...", he said again even though he knew that he would never get an answer.

A blast of fire landed right next to Po, diverting his attention from his grief. Po looked up and saw Raiden dodging as much of Tigress' attacks as he could. His grieving spirit now became and inferno of pure rage. He gently put down Mr Ping's body, tears still streaming down his face, and stood up. His eyes were firmly set on Raiden, his paws tightened up in fists and his breathing became heavy and fast paced. Po began a slow walk towards the vampire bat, who still did not notice him. Though Tigress was busy pressing on her attack with her sister and the Fei-hung, she did not fail to notice Po walking towards them...but something was wrong. She had gained the ability to tell exactly what Po was feeling just by looking into his eyes, and what she saw made even her shake in fear. Tigress had never seen Po angry before, and this was far over angry, she saw fire in his eyes. Not fire of fearlessness or will, but pure rage. The panda got closer and closer to Raiden, who had managed to shake off his attacker, the bat noticed the panda now. He smiled mockingly, which only made Po even more enraged. Raiden slashed at Po with his dagger, the panda easily dodged them. He slipped past his haymaker and was now behind the bat. Before he could even react with magic, Po grabbed hold of his wings and sweeped his legs. The panda had flipped Raiden over his head which such force that he cracked the ground in impact. Tigress, Yong Chi and the Fei-hung dared not to intervene, so they merely watched. Raiden tried to get back up, but Po responded by digging his claws in the bat's fresh wound. He roared in pain, Po once again dodged a fury of dagger attacks; the last one he blocked with Riaden's wings. Now that he was dissoriantaited, Po wrapped is own wings around his head so he couldn't see. He then slammed him to the ground, and began to punch, stomp, knee, kick and every other painful thing he could think of to his head. Po felt flesh tear, wether if it was his own or Riaden's, he did not care. All he wanted was to give him a small taste of what he did to him, but all the pain in the world would not begin to describe it.

He kept striking and striking, Riaden had passed out a while ago but he carried on anyway. Tigress and Yong Chi watched in horror, was this the same goofy, emotional and fun-loving panda they all knew?

"Po!", Tigress tried to stop him to no avail, "Po! That's enough!", she grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him off of Raiden.

The battle had gotten the attention of Master Shifu and the rest of the Furious Five, they had all gotten what they were told to. By the time they got to the scene, the Fei-hung were carrying an unconcious Raiden into the dungeons, with Yong Chi directing them, and they saw Po kneeling in front of a pool of blood and Tigress stood over him. They ran up and through the crowds, and the guards that had quickly amassed to try and keep the civilians at bay. As they finally reached Po and Tigress, they felt a plethora of negativity swirl around inside their minds. They all gazed at Mr Ping's lifeless body, headless too, and felt their hearts twist in pain. Yong Chi returned not long after, though it pained her to do it, she had to break them up and get the body out of the streets.

The blue eye feline walked up to Po, who was yet to say a word or even respond to his friends, "Guys, we have to get the body out of the street", she tried to say without causing too much offense.

"Po", Tigress said warmly as she placed a hand on Po's shoulder. He did even look at her, let alone react. The panda merely stared at the goose's headless corpse.

"Po, I promise you that a proper burial will be organised for him, but we _have_ to het get him out of the streets!", Yong Chi added.

The others still could not believe what just happened; Mr Ping...dead. Crane was hugging Viper, trying to comfort her and ease her pain. Mr Shifu had an expression of disbelief and confusion on his face, just like Monkey and Mantis. Po's heart weighed heavy with guilt and sorrow as he picked up Mr Ping and carried him away from the crowds. Yong Chi caught up with the panda and guided him to the hospital, which was nearer than the burial chambers, and the others quickly followed. After they were finally given a room suitable enough, the Kung Fu masters all gathered around the late Mr Ping. No one was sure what to say, or if they should say anything. Tigress, though also sad at the loss of Mr Ping, was more worried about Po. His fit of rage nearly killed Raiden, and Po has never killed out of pure rage or vengeance. But what worried her the most, was the he was yet to say a single word.

Yong Chi decided to break the silence, "I think that we should give him a moment alone, everyone", the blue eyed feline got her approval and everyone exited the room, Tigress gave Po a kiss on the cheek on her way out.

They all stood outside, still speechless at what just happened. Viper was still crying in Crane's shoulder and even Master Shifu was tearing up.

"What should we do?", Mantis asked with an emotional voice.

"It will take time before we can organise a funeral. But you should all take some time off, before you hed out to Akavir", Yong Chi added.

"I don't know how the big guy is going to handle this. He was always so close with Mr Ping, I mean, the guy raised him!", the insect carried on.

"This is hard on us all, Mantis, it must be devastating for Po. But we must help him through it", the red panda said after wiping away a few tears and composing himself.

The group's conversation was cut short when Po exited the room. His face emotionless, his eyes red from crying and that special, happy, aura that made him who he was had vanished, "Yong, how long will it take you to arrange a burial?", the panda asked in an almost robotic voice.

Everyone was shocked at his calm and collected attitude, though they knew that he was probably curled up in a ball and crying on the inside, "A whole day", the blue eyed feline replied.

"Then I kindly ask you that you get to that right away, get whatever you can out of the assassin", the panda then walked through the group and up the corridor.

"Where are you going, Po?", a concerned Tigress asked.

Po stopped and turned around, "To Akavir so I can get the scroll, you guys coming or what?", everyone's mouth dropped. Po's own father was just killed and he wanted to carry on anyway?

"Po, if...", Crane couldn't even finish his sentence.

"If what?", he said a little harsher than he meant to, "We go in get the scroll and job's over, untill we find the rest"

He then carried on his original path, untill he completely left the building. The Kung Fu Masters looked at each other with complete disbelief, they would have understood if Po wanted to mourn later. But the panda showed no emotion what-so-ever. Yet, they all rushed to catch up with him. In spite of the whole that was drilled in their hearts, with some it was bigger, they decided that the scroll was their top priority now.

* * *

At the ruins of Akavir

After a reasonable journey, Po and the Furious Five finally arrived at Akavir. After the terrible attack of Raiden and their awkward walk, the group had arrived just before eleven o' clock. The night was dark and cold, much like the character Po was showing. The wind carried more that just a winter chill, it had death in it too. As the Kung Fu Masters ventured further in, they walked past ancient buildings that were little more than rubble now. Bones, both fresh and ancient, were scattered around the area. Dead trees were dotted throughout the ruins. But, the thing that made this place truly feel like a graveyard,was the swarms of crows flying around.

"This must be were the Grim Reaper hangs out", Monkey's attempt at a joke lifted the dark cloud that had fallen on the group ever so slightly.

"Anyone know where the Champion guy might be?", Po finally decided to speak.

"In the graveyard, I assume?", Viper also joined in.

"This whole place is practically a graveyard", Mantis added.

"He will most likely be buried in the biggest building, or in this case the one that is most intact", Tigress made a hypothesis. Which was proven right when Master Shifu called them over.

"I think I found it", the group walked over to the red panda.

They were all looking at the biggest building within Akavir; it used to be small tower but was now stripped down to it's foundations, by time. They walked down the small hill and up a set of stairs. They entered what used to be the hall and at the centre of it, was black coffin with a blue stripe across the top of it. The Kung Fu Master all looked at each other, telling one another to be ready for anything. Master Shifu and the Furious Five assumed their fighting stances, while Po cautiously walked towards the coffin. Nothing. He was now facing the coffin and placed a paw on the stone lid. Nothing. Another paw was placed and he took a deep breath. The panda then lifted up the stone lid and slid it down to the floor, making as little noise as possible. Inside it was the last Shaolin Champion, what was left of him anyway. The skeleton was still intact but, amazingly, bits of flesh and organs were still present, the corpse showed that he was a bull. In spite Yong Chi's warnings, he looked dead, as dead can be. But, that was not the first thing Po noticed, the first thing that caught his eye was the thing in the late bull's hands.

"The Scroll of Attunement", a voice said from the shadows.

Everyone turned around to see Lingdao walking up the stairs and into the hall, behind him was an unfamiliar (to Po and his friends anyway) black panther wearing a blue kimono, "It's been a while, panda", he said as he got closer to the group. Po quickly picked up the scroll as the white lion did this.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your head off!", Tigress said with a growl.

Lingdao crossed his arms and smile, "Because my friend over here is the reason why the Champion hasn't awoke yet", he said as he gestured towards Liqiu.

"So unless you want to fight us and the champion at the same time, then I would hand over the scroll, panda!", he then got the Scroll of Fury out of his pocket, "So that I can add to the collection"

Without warning, Mantis bolted towards the white lion and knocked the scroll out of his paw. Po put the Scroll of Attunement in his pocket and dashed towards Lingdao. Liqiu waved her arms in an unusual pattern and a beam of light escaped the corpse of the Shaolin Champion. This caught the attention of Master Shifu who turned around to see him getting out of his coffin.

"Crane, Monkey, Viper, you help me deal with the Champion. The rest of you, get that scroll!", the red panda bellowed his orders.

Viper swiftly threw a strike to the exposed ligaments of the dead warrior, wich proved pointless as it never landed. The dead bull grabbed Viper by the head and threw her at the red panda, who was incoming with his staff. Crane and Monkey both threw lightning fast flurries towards the dead champion, but he blocked or deflected every single one. The zombie quickly kicked Monkey in the face and sent the primate rolling a metre back. Crane attempted a wheel kick but the champion rolled under it and kicked the avian bird's leg out, sending him straight to the floor. By now, Viper had recovered and she once again attempted and attack. The dead bull vaulted over her and delivered a kick to Master Shifu's head as he was landing.

Po made a charge for Lingdao, the white lion jumped over the panda's head and drew his sword at the same time. As he landed, Lingdao tried to stab Po in the head but the panda ducked under it. While Po did this, he got out one of the magical scrolls that was taken from the Fei-hung. Fire. Was the name of the scroll and with good reason, as the that was now engulfing the white lion. Liqiu dodged a kick by Mantis and one from Tigress, she then used her magic to disable the effects of the magical scroll. Still suffering the pain from it's effects, Lingdao dropped to his knees. Po took this opportunity to kick his sword away and deliver several knees from the clinch to the white lion's face. Mantis attempted another one of his thunderous kicks but Liqiu grabbed the little insect and threw him towards the other battle. Tigress and Liqiu both tested each other's Wing Chun skills, while Lingdao grabbed Po's leg and threw him on the ground. As Mantis was heading towards the second battle, he saw that the Shaolin Champion was proving himself too much for the insect's friends.

_No choice I see, oh well, no point in hiding it any longer. _He said to himself. The insect put his mandibles together and formed a green sphere, "Begon all who are undead, go back to the realm of the gods!", he said as he threw the orb at the Shaolin Champion and made him disappear in an instant.

That took much out of him, which is why he couldn't stop himself as he crashed into the ancient debris, "Viper tend to Mantis! Crane, Monkey with me!, the red panda ordered and they all followed.

Viper slithered up next to Mantis and began to use the med pack taken from the Fei-hung stronghold, the insect seemed unconscious but stable. Lingdao saw what happened and just before Masters Shifu, Crane and Monkey could join in his own battle. He let Katon's terrible magic engulf him, he the used the power the deliver a magical explosion that sent everyone colliding with concrete, even Liqiu. Now, the far more powerful Lingdao, picked up Po and flung him towards the Shaolin's champion's coffin, his weighed couple with the speed he was thrown at caused the coffin to shatter, along with a bone or two of his.

"Any last words, panda?", the white lion questioned with both rage and amusement.

Po replied with a bloody smile and lifted up his paws to show that he was holding both the Scroll of Fury and the Scroll of Attunement. He had managed to grab the Scroll of Fury from Lingdao's pocket while he was distracted by Masters Shifu, Crane and Monkey. Lingdao's face was now showing shock and utter disbelief.

"Skadoosh!", he said with half a laugh as he opened both scrolls, simultaneously.

Po's mind went blank, he found himself surrounded by darkness and only darkness. His lover and his friends were no where to be seen; it was all pure emptiness. The a voice made it's way into Po's ears, or rather several voices, six to be precise, speaking at the same time.

_Finally! We thought that you would never do it. Don't be alarmed, we'll all get better acquainted soon enough. Right now, you have business elsewhere...", _with that said, though he was not certain if he knew who said it, Po was sent back to his original predicament. Only this time, something was different. Po no longer felt the pain cause by the damage he suffered at the hands of Lingdao. He felt better than he ever had. A power was now flowing through his vains; the power from the both scrolls. He opened his eyes, which were now glowing with Po's trademark jade green colour, and set them firmly on Lingdao. The white lion was still in disbelief, he had failed his Masters and worse Lord Katon. There was only one option for him now; death! The others and even Mantis, with the exception of Liqiu, had came to after Lingdao's magical blast, and as soon as they saw Po, they knew that they had won. The white lion charged towards Po with a roar, picking up his katana while doing so, and tried to cut the panda's head off. Po caught the sword in his paw, with tremendous ease and without drawing blood. The panda cocked his head to the side and smile, he then deliverd a punch to Lingdao's stomach; one which destroyed several organs and ribs, and sent him flying back. Before he could even hit the wall, Po was already behind him. He grabbed Lingdao and german suplexed him onto his head, crippling him in the process, and all of this was done in a single second. It happened so fast that Master Shifu and the Furious Five barely saw it. Po was now standing over Lingdao, death himself was knocking on his door now, Po could see him shaking in agonising pain. Though he didn't deserve it, Po decided to show him mercy. He picked up Lingdao's own katana and stabbed him in the heart.

"May you find peace in the after life", he said and it was as if part on his great burden was now lifted off of him. He did what many would have deemed impossible, destiny called him and he answered. Three, of the five ancient scrolls of power, were now his. Some good news after such a long journey...and he had only just begun.

The glow in his eyes slowly faded, he stepped off of Lingdao's corpse and a certain tiger pounced on him. He was on the floor with her on top, she kissed him with complete passion and love, perhaps a bit longer than she meant to. Tigress did not care what the others would think, they had all just won a major victory amd she was damn well going to celebrate with the man she loved. Everyone, including Master Shifu, ran up to Po and gave him a family style group hug. Mantis slowly hopped over, however. He handn't used his natural magical abbilities in years, so his sudden usage of such a high level spell sucked quite a lot out of him. The insect would have quite a lot of explaining to do once they all returned. But now, all that they cared about was spending these few, unburdened, moments they had celebrating.

"We finally did it, Po!", Viper exclaimed with he ususal, joy filled, voice

"You pulled it off, man!" the primate added.

"Woo!", the avian bird cheered.

"I knew that we could do it! Together!", the feline said, in a surprisingly happy voice. It wasn't surprising that she was happy, but that she was showing it in such an open manner.

Master Shifu broke away from the moment, "What about her?", he pointed towards the still unconcious Liqiu.

"We'll take her with us, she might have useful information", the insect added as he somehow managed to hop onto Master Shifu's shoulder. Where he would spend the journey back to the Fei-hung stronghold.

The group then returned to cheering their new hero. Po was smilling and appearing happy, but on the inside he kept thinking about Mr Ping. The panda still couldn't believe it happened, it drilled a still fresh whole in his heart that will be there forever. But even though he wanted to break down and cry, he put those feelings to the side. This was one of the few moments he could spend without having to burden himself with Katon, fighting, the scrolls or his fate. And every other moment he spent alone with Tigress, of course.

Three down and two to go, his tale was only half complete...

* * *

_**Woo! My first ever fanfiction story complete! I bet I pissed off quite a few people with the way I ended it, but rest assured that I will be writing a sequel. When? I can not say. I have so many other stories I want to write and there is obviously my own life to attend to. But I will not disappoint my fans. Speaking of which, thank you all for reading, following, favouring and reviewing my story. I never expected to amas so many of you with my first ever fanfic, but I guess miracles do happen sometimes. Special thanks to taskarthetwisted, V Pnda, the Wayword Writer (used to be Broken soldier) and Gdown94. These guys have been very helpful and welcoming to me when I first started writing, so I believe they deserve a special thank you. **_

_**Check out my profile for information on what I will be writing next, which if memory serves me right will be Codename:Kids Next Door. As always, leave your reviews and I shall hopefuly see you in me next fanfiction story! Peace!**_


End file.
